Scattered Feathers
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto should never have touched it. How could he have known this one action would change the course of his Fate and that of the Shinobi World? It would set into motion everything that what shake his beliefs, but amidst the storm there is a light and that light will stay with Naruto as he finds a way to achieve Jiraiya's dream as well as the safety of the world.
1. Feather: Tsunami

_**KG: No this isn't merging destinies like I thought it was going to be. Instead this is something entirely different. A lot, and I mean a lot of you, requested that I try a lemonfic. So I decided to at least try it. Meh.**_

_**KG: Anyway this is a lemon fic s onlyo those of the appropriate age should read further. I hold no power if you decide against what I say.**_

_**Music of the Month: The Last Dance by Within Temptation.**_

_**Quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." by Dr. Seuss.**_

* * *

They say that the world is very simple. It's beings that merely overcomplicate its matters. Some speculated that the world was merely separated into two parts. There is chaos and then there is order. Nothing more nothing less. Everything that is done, every decision that is made, there is chaos and order involved. What would be the point to there being order if there were no chaos to bring the order to light? The gentle tie of bonds between order and chaos were absolute. With both aspects of chaos and order there came the gentle balance of 'peace' or 'stability' that was offered to the world. Sure there were things that many deemed unfair or even a forsaken act, but then again that was merely the flow of the world. The gods knew this of course. They knew how important such things were. And why wouldn't they? After all, Kami was the one who created order and chaos. The bright blue orb that contained the very essence of both was reserved in the being's private room. Within this room, order and chaos were controlled and protected. It was how it was supposed to be, and yet there was always that single, known third part. This part laughed at the two parts, Order and Chaos. It was the single blade capable of breaking the two apart letting the world be torn asunder. Its name was recognizable easily. It was called Fate. Every now and then, fate made itself known. Every now and then, it would wave its blade near the string keeping chaos and order together. It would laugh and spark a set chain of events moving the world forward into unexpected territory.

"Dammit Tsukuyomi, you're supposed to be helping me guard this dull orb!" Amaterasu called out. Tsukuyomi sighed as she looked up at the ceiling in utter boredom. "Please that's all we do dammit. I'm sick of watching this thing. It never does anything!" Tsukuyomi said picking her ears lazily. The Goddess of the Moon sighed as she kicked her shapely feet across the clear floor.

"Why Okaa-sama leaves these things to you I will never know. I'm not exactly happy about it either, but it's our job," Amaterasu snarled out while folding her arms. Tsukuyomi sighed before rolling her stiff shoulders. It wasn't like Tsukuyomi didn't know the importance of this, but it was just so boring! Tsukuyomi craved excitement! She couldn't deal with something like this. The orb did nothing and said nothing! In essence, it was boring!

Standing to her feet, Tsukuyomi sauntered over to the orb. "Please, what's this thing going to do for us anyway?" she asked as she tapped the bright blue pulsating orb with her finger. Amaterasu widened her eyes before quickly turning around. "Tsukuyomi, leave that alone! I'm not getting into trouble again off you!" Amaterasu snarled. There had been too many times in her life where she had gotten the short end of the stick in dealing with things that TSukuyomi was at fault for. She was not about to let that happen this time.

"Oh stop being such a damn grouch and live a little Amaterasu. I'm just guarding it...with my hands," Tsukuyomi smirked. Amaterasu sighed in vain as she placed her head in her hands. Tsukuyomi looked up from her toying with the balance of order and chaos to see Amaterasu with a worried expression on her face. "Man, you'd better shape up or you're never going to get laid," Tsukuyomi chuckled mirthfully. Amaterasu's face quickly lit up before she snarled.

"I'm not like you Tsukuyomi who will chase around any mortal or god with p-p-penis between their legs!" Amaterasu growled out while Tsukuyomi snorted. "Hey I have never chased any god around with a dick!" Tsukuyomi countered with a chaste smile.

"Besides at least I can say that word without becoming a stuttering mess," Tsukuyomi retorted. The response was a blank glare from her sister of the sun making Tsukuyomi roll her eyes. Soon the room lit up in laughter courtesy of the latter. As she laughed she continued to poke at the orb of her current attention. Amaterasu huffed before looking away. However neither was prepared as there came a reverberating sound through the air.

Tsukuyomi quickly stopped laughing while Amaterasu gawked. Both bore their eyes forward and noticed the absence of one bright orb. Time seemed to slow down fast as their eyes traveled downward only to rest on the floor where they noticed the remains of the shattered line of order and chaos. Both goddesses blinked. "Ummm...wow, did not see that coming," Tsukuyomi spoke. Amaterasu looked up in utter disbelieve.

"You baka! Look what you've done! Okaa-sama's going to kill us!" Amaterasu shouted while Tsukuyomi blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Hey we'll just fix it. That should be simple right?" Tsukuyomi asked. Amaterasu pinched the bridge of her nose, however both weren't prepared, once again, as they noticed the orb brighten. The room they were in was covered by this light forcing both to cover their eyes from the sight. The shattered pieces of the orb rose into the air and slowly it began to dissolve into pieces. One after the other vanished in a burst of speed zipping past Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu as the former squeaked in surprise each time. In about another minute or so the light faded from the room allowing the two to see. The orb was gone. Both looked at the burnt part of the ground where they orb just was. Tsukuyomi placed her hand on the ground.

"We're so dead aren't we?" Tsukuyomi asked. Amaterasu blinked before falling to her knees in shock. They were more than dead. Shinigami-niisan was going to have their heads for this. They just knew it. It could never be simple could it. All Amaterasu wanted was simple! "Dammit Tsukuyomi!" Amaterasu shouted.

-x-

"Stupid Ero-sennin leaving me in this damn forest. I'm gonna kill him when I see him!" came the shout of a young man, his blonde hair gently blowing in the breeze. His bright blue eyes glared forward into the night sky. He slowly sighed before closing his eyes for a second. He then opened them to glare up at the moon in the sky.

If one thought that one, Naruto Uzumaki, was known for his patience then they were dead wrong. The whiskered blond frowned as he thought back to the time that he had left Konoha two years ago to train. Soon, in another month he would be returning to the village stronger than ever before. Then he would fulfill his promise to his teammates. That's right, the whole purpose of this training was simple. Train to retrieve his former teammate, now missing-nin shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto grumbled to himself. Of course he had been happy for the training, it had all gone well, but why did he feel like he hadn't done anything? Sure Ero-sennin taught him to better control the Kyuubi's chakra, but that was only one aspect.

"Stronger than ever? I wonder, dattebayo," Naruto responded to himself. It had happened just a week ago. Jiraiya had told him that he would be staying in this forest for the rest of the week putting all his training into practice. Once the week was over, Naruto was to go to Wave country and stay there until Jiraiya picked him up. He had said something about checking on his spy network. Naruto didn't know, he just wanted to get a good shower and maybe some food. That was all the Uzumaki cared about...at the moment. Sighing for another time, Naruto looked up at the sky. He wondered how his friends had changed. Well actually, he wondered how everyone changed. He hoped he changed. Even a little bit.

Suddenly gasping, Naruto watched as stars raced across the sky in a spectacular light shower. "Whoa," Naruto said to himself as he watched the stars go left and right. However he raised an eyebrow as one seemed to be getting bigger and bigger...and...bigger! "Oh shit!" Naruto cursed as he jumped off the tree branch. Whatever hit the tree made a heavy impact quickly destroying the tall oak in one shot as Naruto covered his body. Landing on the ground gracefully, Naruto coughed at the sudden dust that came to his features from the mighty crash.

_"What was that?" _Naruto thought to himself. He quickly composed himself before looking forward. He took notice of a small crater. Raising an eyebrow and his curiosity spiking, Naruto walked cautiously over to the sizeable hole in the ground. Taking a kunai into his hand, he inched himself forward. Looking in the hole he noticed a shining light. Naruto took a closer look. The dust settled and Naruto gasped as he took notice of a pure, white feather or what he thought appeared to be a feather.

"What's this? It fell out of the damn sky?" Naruto asked himself. Gulping, Naruto reached out his hand to touch the object. The light from the feather didn't seem to be giving him any kind of warmth so it wasn't hot or anything. Naruto's skin came into contact with the feather-like object. It was soft. It was beautiful. Not even the cleanest bed sheets could match this feeling of softness. It felt divine. Naruto slowly picked up the feather and held it in his hands. "What are you?" Naruto asked before he gasped as the feather shot upwards. Naruto stumbled backwards before the feather charged at him like a kunai target. Naruto raised his kunai, but didn't have the time to show his surprise as the feather passed through the kunai and settled into his chest. Naruto suddenly shouted in pain as he gripped the outside of his chest. His heart pumped furiously and in agony. The pain felt like that time Sasuke shoved his Chidori through the blonde's chest. Naruto's face sweated profusely. The burning sensation around his body was slowly becoming too much to bear. With a final shout from Narto the same white light that illuminated the feather illuminated Naruto's body before the blond passed out. Slowly the light dissipated and settled down. The only sound was the sounds of the night birds and night insects that chirped in the dark forest.

Slowly the sun came into appearance over the forested area, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The blond leaned up and placed a hand to his forehead. "Ugh, what happened to me?" Naruto wondered to himself. He slowly stood to his feet and stretched, his bones created as his muscles expanded themselves to his desires. With a grunt, Naruto hopped to his feet. Clenching and unclenching his hands Naruto gave himself a one-over. Slowly it all started to come to him, the explosion from last night. Looking to his left, Naruto blinked. He didn't see the fallen tree or the small crater in the ground. There was no way that didn't happen. He knew he had seen it. Naruto was not insane! Shaking his head, Naruto went to a nearby pond and splashed some water on his face. He letting the cooling liquid hit his face rejuvenating his body. Naruto could feel the tiny droplets of water seeping into his body slowly making the experience even more smooth than usual. Dismissing it, Naruto stood to his feet. Well he was alive and for right now, that was all that mattered.

"Alright, time to finally get the heck out of this forest," Naruto said to himself. With a nod of his head, Naruto made his way back to his makeshift campsite. He packed up his tent and his supplies. Pulling them all into his backpack, Naruto strapped his pack over one arm before taking out his map. With a yawn, Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Hmm maybe I should get some food first," Naruto suggested to himself. Shaking his head, Naruto figured he could make better time on the road and stop at a vendor or something like that then eat. It would be another day or two before he made it to Wave country and he didn't want to waste anymore time. As useless as the man was, Jiraiya was still Naruto's sensei and Naruto hoped that pervert knew what he was doing. The young blond hopped to a rooftop and dashed off leaving the forest behind. He felt confident in himself to make do.

-x-

A day and a half, that much time passed for Naruto as he trudged through the soon familiar terrain. Naruto couldn't help remembering where he was going. While he didn't know Jiraiya's exact purpose for wanting him to go to Wave, he still couldn't hide his excitement when he thought about it. Where he was going was the place of his first real mission outside of Konoha. The first C-rank mission he had ever had as a genin. A mission to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from a corrupt businessman named Gato. Naruto chuckled dryly remembering that time, specifically the idea of him and Haku meeting in some other time becoming friends or comrades and such. Naruto even began to remember Zabuza and the man thinking of Haku as his precious person. Now he would be returning there, right to Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami. Maybe he should stop by their house?

As Naruto's feet trudged along the dirt path, his nose suddenly caught the scent of fresh water. Smiling, Naruto brushed the tip of his nose. "Looks like I'm almost there. I wonder how Inari's doing," Naruto said to himself. Naruto moved a little faster, his blue eyes hardened forward.

As the sun began to set over the horizon, Naruto came up to a wide bridge. He stared at the title in relative awe. "Those guys," Naruto said to himself as he looked at the name of the bridge. It had his name on it, 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' Naruto blushed before snickering to himself. He must not have gotten the notice when they decided to name a bridge after him. Heh, top that shit Sasuke!

As Naruto walked over the bridge a wave of nostalgia rolled over him. Images of his and Sasuke's fight with the ice-user, Haku, came to him. He remembered the time that the two were inside his ice mirrors. He remembered Sasuke telling him how he activated his sharingan. He also remembered...using Kyuubi's chakra for the first time. This bridge had some good memories as well as some bad ones. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked to the left at a piece of the bridge. There was the place Kakashi had pierced Haku's heart with his technique, the Raikiri. Naruto then looked to the right. There was the place, Zabuza changed his heart and attacked Gato's bandits with a single kunai in his mouth before stabbing Gato with it which the man fell into the bottom of the sea below. If Naruto were honest, he hoped that guy became fish food for whatever was down there. However there were good times, like when the citizens of Wave gained back their courage to help fight, how Tazuna finished the bridge much to the joy of the citizens. So much happened over that trip. Naruto smiled at the feeling.

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes, but the blond jinchuuriki finally left the bridge and entered into the town. Naruto took notice of all the lights of open shops, ports, and houses. Business seemed to be bustling unlike the last time Naruto was here. People flooded the streets no longer in poor, ragged clothing, but in regular, well-worn clothing. The place really had changed since Naruto had been here last. So many other buildings where here that weren't there before. A few clubs, some gambling houses, a few restaurants, homes and apartment complexes, the works. Naruto honestly wondered what life would be like if he wasn't a shinobi. Would this be his life, he wondered. Would this be his reality? "Whoa, where did that come from? I must be more tired than I thought," Naruto said to himself.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto made his way through the streets. As he made his way through the town of Wave country, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly Naruto widened his eyes. "I knew I recognized you. Greetings Naruto-kun" came a very melodious voice. Naruto grinned before turning around to face the person behind him.

"Tsunami-chan, nice to see you again," Naruto said with a soft smile. The woman named Tsunami quickly returned the smile before offering a small hug which Naruto gave back. "You've gotten so much taller since I saw you last. What are you doing here?" Tsunami asked rather excitedly. And why not? The Hero of Wave had returned for a visit. It was thanks to him that a majority of this was even possible.

"Well Ero-sennin told me to be here so he could pick me up," Naruto replied. He then noticed Tsunami looking at him in a confused manner. It soon dawned on Naruto before slowly nodding. "Oh that's my sensei. You've never met him. His name's Jiraiya. Despite being an old pervert, he's the strongest guy I know," Naruto commented. However he would never say that in the man's face. Kami, if he learned that then the look on his face would never disappear before he gloated it over the blonde's head. Naruto would not give him that kind of leverage.

"Oh I see. So you're still training. That's nice to hear. Well I know Inari will be overjoyed to see you," Tsunami replied. Naruto nodded his head quickly as the two continued walking through the streets. "So what's keeping you out so late Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunami held up her hand showcasing a bag filled with groceries.

"Well someone has to make dinner Naruto-kun," Tsunami responded. Naruto swiftly nodded before he thought back to Tsunami's cooking. When you grow up as an orphan, you learn to appreciate the food that is given to you and Naruto knew this was no more true than when dealing with someone like Tsunami. The woman really had great cooking skills Naruto realized.

Slowly Naruto's eyebrow twitched when both he and Tsunami heard his stomach growl. That's right. He hadn't eaten since yesterday. Naruto placed a hand over his stomach before chuckling sheepishly. Tsunami giggled in return. "Well it seems that I will be making dinner for an extra person, that is if you want. I'd love to have you at our house again Naruto-kun," Tsunami replied. Naruto turned to the woman in relative surprise, but seeing the warmhearted look on her face, didn't relent in her desire. "Umm if you don't mind. Then I'll take your offer," Naruto replied. Tsunami nodded happily.

"Great, then let's not waste anymore time," Tsunami responded as she and Naruto walked off into the distance leaving most of the town and its bright lights in the distance. For Naruto he was happy to finally get maybe a shower, some food and a place to sleep. Jiraiya never specified just what he was supposed to be doing until he waited for him, but Naruto figured he could just use those days for more training. Yeah that seemed like a good plan.

Finally after some time passed, Naruto and Tsunami came up to the house with Naruto not too far behind the mother of Inari. "So how has Tazuna-san been? Done anything interesting as of late?" Naruto asked offhandedly. Tsunami offered a gentle smile to his question. "Well since Tou-san has built the bridge he's now just being doing construction work for various villages. He's currently away on some other work, but I'm sure if he was here then he would no doubt try to celebrate your return," Tsunami answered. Naruto rolled his eyes before nodding. Truth be told, ever since he turned sixteen Naruto didn't engage in drinking that much. Now Jiraiya had 'offered' to buy him his first drink. Naruto didn't even see why people liked it. It burned his throat and made it dry, but Jiraiya said it was an acquired taste and the blond would be lucky if he ever got a fascination with it like his blond teammate. Naruto vowed to never get to drinking that much, he hoped.

Quickly opening the door, Tsunami led Naruto inside. Naruto noticed that nothing in the house changed at all. The couch was still next to the far wall, the table still in the center of the room, and the kitchen to the far back. Tsunami placed her bags on the table while Naruto left his shoes at the door. "Please make yourself comfortable, Naruto-kun. Also why don't you go wash up. Inari! Come downstairs! We have a guest!" Tsunami called while Naruto dropped his pack to the couch. He heard the small sounds of footsteps and looked up at the stairs before the sight of a familiar young boy came into his sight.

"Naruto-niisan!" came an excited voice. Naruto watched Inari run down the stairs before enveloping him in a large hug. "Yo Inari, how have you been?" Naruto asked ruffling the hair of Tazuna's grandson. Inari grinned widely taking in Naruto's presence.

"I've been doing well Nii-san. What are you doing here?" Inari asked excitedly. Naruto was more than ready to respond to the younger man's eagerness before both heard the voice of his mother. "Inari, let Naruto-kun rest up for a bit. He'll be joining us for dinner so you'll have plenty of time to flood him with questions. For now let him take a bath. He smells like the forest," Tsunami replied mirthfully. Naruto chuckled at her blunt joke before Inari allowed him to stand to his feet.

"You remember where the bath is Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked. "Well if your house hasn't changed then I do Tsunami-chan. Be right back Inari," Naruto said before walking up the stairs leaving the mother-son duo alone. Inari sat on the couch with the large grin on his face while Tsunami started cooking. Inari didn't see it and Tsunami didn't recognize it, but the woman had a rather large smile on her face as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed as he slipped into the hot water of the tub letting the dust and dirt of the road wash away. Leaning his head to the wall, Naruto looked up at the ceiling. It really was great seeing them again. Even after all these years the two hadn't changed, well at least not in terms of their personality. Inari, got taller, leaner, and even stronger if Naruto thought about it. And Tsunami, she looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Naruto twitched before blinking his eyes. An interesting thought that was. Now that he thought about it, Naruto had never...thought about it like that. But Tsunami really had become quiet desirable, at least to him anyway. _"Gah, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't see her like that. Stupid Ero-sennin's rubbing off on me" _Naruto thought to himself before ducking his head into the water. As Naruto came up for air he tried to think of something else. As he looked out the window, near the bath, and to the outside. He noticed the stars in the sky. He was instantly reminded of two nights ago.

Naruto remembered that strange light that appeared in the sky during the shower of stars that raced through the sky. That could not have been a dream could it? no, Naruto was sure that it wasn't, but then what happened? He remembered how his body felt. The searing hot pain, and near internal destruction of his body that he felt at the time. Naruto raised a hand and placed it at his chest. He could feel the beating of his heart. Everything seemed fine for him. However Naruto couldn't fake that feeling of the feather as he touched it with his hands. He also couldn't forget that light. Not even in his dreams could there be such a light that came before him. Well Naruto wasn't growing a tail, or weird ears. Maybe, hopefully, it was nothing.

After some time, Naruto exited the bath. With a quick change of clothes, he walked down the stairs in a sleeveless shirt and some short pants. When he made himself known, Naruto noticed the food at the table. The sweet aroma filled his noise before he seated himself. "Thank you for your bath Tsunami-chan," Naruto replied. He noticed Tsunami smiling as she and Inari seated themselves. Her face seemed to be just a tad shade of pink when she spoke.

"It's no trouble at all Naruto-kun. We're happy to have you," Tsunami said a little strangely, but Naruto and Inari ignored it, or at least Inari didn't take notice of it. Everyone said their graces and quickly began to eat. As Naruto tasted the food, his eyes suddenly gleamed. "Still great as always Tsunami-chan. You're cooking is awesome dattebayo," Naruto replied. Tsunami soaked in the blonde's praise of her food as a pink tint appeared across her face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I made lots so eat up as much as you can," Tsunami replied. Naruto held no arguments to her offer as the trio slowly came to a steady eating pace. "So Naruto-nii, where is the rest of your team? Are you here alone?" Inari asked. Naruto looked up from his food before taking a small breath and then offering a small smile. He found himself looking to his left and noticed that Tsunami seemed to be interested in his words also. So Naruto saw fit not to deny the two.

"Well I am here alone Inari. I'm gonna be staying in Wave for a couple of days until my sensei comes to pick me up and since I was going to be around then I thought I should check up on you guys. Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are most likely back in the village. I haven't seen them in two years. Man, I wonder how they changed," Naruto said more to himself. Inari and Tsunami watched his longing look before Inari titled his head to the side.

"What about that other guy? Ummm Uchiha Sasuke-san right? What about him?" Inari asked and both watched the smile on Naruto's face drop slightly while his features took on a solemn look. The blond gave a seemingly tired sigh. Tsunami quickly decided to take control of the situation. "Umm Inari, maybe this is a personal question for Naruto-kun. Perhaps we will leave him to it," Tsunami suggested. Inari quickly nodded with his mother before both noticed Naruto shake his head.

"No, it's fine Tsunami-chan. Sasuke...left the village for revenge and became a missing-nin. I don't know where he is, but I know the Teme is alive. It's why I'm on this training trip, to get stronger and drag his arrogant ass back so I can keep a promise," Naruto responded. Inari quickly nodded while Tsunami smiled at Naruto's proclamation. Soon the room settled into a warm silence for a few minutes before Naruto looked forward.

"So what have you been up to Inari? You look like you've grown up also,"Naruto complimented. Inari grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I decided to follow Oji-chan in construction. I wanted to go with him to the work area, but he said that it wasn't ready for me just yet. He said in a few months I would be out there just like him. I've learned a lot also Nii-chan," Inari stated. Naruto nodded his head happily before turning.

"And how about you Tsunami-chan? What have you been doing as of late?" Naruto asked. Tsunami looked up from her food in almost relative surprise before clearing her throat. "Umm well I haven't done much Naruto-kun. I just help maintain the house, and other things. Nothing exciting I'm afraid," Tsunami answered rather embarrassed at these words. Naruto scrunched his face before blinking.

"Really? Well a nice woman like you should get lots of excitement Tsunami-chan. Don't you agree Inari?" Naruto asked. Inari stuttered while Tsunami's tint suddenly flew brighter at Naruto's words. However it didn't last long when Tsunami exhaled sadly. She knew that he was right. Tsunami couldn't say that she had tried to find another stable relationship, but she could just never find someone who made her feel the same way like Kaiza. Would it be a betrayal to his memory if she tried to be with someone else? Tsunami didn't know how that would turn out. Tsunami always excused herself and her behavior as having to look after Inari and that fact that her son needed her around still to help guide him and that the boy wasn't ready for another father figure in his life, but Tsunami couldn't deny that fall asleep alone in a bedroom wasn't very satisfying, at least for her. Maybe there was man out there that could make her feel like Kaiza did. Tsunami wasn't sure.

Slowly Tsunami turned her eyes and had them settle over Naruto's form. She watched him laugh with so much warmth, merriment, and mirth. She then turned and noticed Inari laughing in turn. They truly seemed like parent and child laughing to themselves. Tsunami slowly blinked. Where did that thought come from? Tsunami turned to take another look at Naruto. She took glimpses of his toned arms from the years of possible training that he did. He had such a firm jawline and his hair brightened like the sun. Then there were his eyes. How Tsunami could feel herself getting lost in that vast ocean-like look in his eyes. Tsunami suddenly sighed blissfully picking at her food with her chopsticks feeling strangely content to look at him for awhile.

"...nami-chan. Tsunami-chan!" Naruto called. Tsunami blinked herself out of her dreamlike state before noticing Inari and Naruto looking at her. "Oh sorry Naruto-kun. I think I'm just tired," Tsunami answered. Naruto gave her a worried look. He had seen the look in her eyes somewhat and felt confused by it. But strangely Naruto picked up on a strange scent. It seemed actually overpower the smell of the food, but it was strange that Inari wasn't showing a visible reaction to it like Naruto was. Naruto didn't exactly recognize this smell, but it's overpowering aura made him feel...hot for some odd reason. Naruto did his best to ignore it, but it was hard. Never mind that Tsunami seemed to be acting weird as well.

Slowly dinner was coming to a pass as Tsunami collected the plates and washed the dishes. Inari offered Naruto to stay at their house until he was ready to leave which Tsunami insisted as well. Naruto didn't see a reason to decline so took the two on their offer as Tsunami let him stay in the familiar guest room that he and Sasuke shared back during their Wave mission. The house slowly fell into silence.

-x-

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard correctly. Did you tell me that you two, somehow, managed to break the orb of Order and Chaos?!" Kami asked angrily. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu winced at her tone. Amaterasu held her head down in embarrassment while Tsukuyomi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Umm well it not so much as broke as much as it got shattered into dozens of pieces and then those pieces disappeared somewhere into the mortal world," Tsukuyomi replied with a small laugh. Both gulped as they noticed Kami looking down on the both of them with a very irritated glare.

"Have you two no idea of what you've done?! I merely asked you to guard it for a day. One human day! You can't even do that. Now it's broken and the pieces are scattered all throughout the mortal world. Do you know what could happen if I human got even one piece of that orb?!" Kami asked. The two flinched as they took in the news, but both shook their heads as Kami sighed and leaned back in her chair with an heavy sigh. She just wanted it to be guarded. How could she have been so foolish as to trust these two idiots? Maybe this was Fate once again laughing at her for some stupid reason.

"Ummm just curious. What would happen if a human took a piece?" Tsukuyomi asked prompting Kami to level her glare to her oldest daughter. Tsukuyomi gulped before remaining silent while Kami bit her lower lip. "Just leave it. What's done is done. We can't change that now. We can only hope that the pieces are gathered and the world doesn't experience what I hope will be its end. Go to your rooms. I will find a suitable punishment for each of you," Kami said. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu shivered at that word. Their mother's term for punishment was bad, and they meant _very _bad. However neither was willing to argue before they walked off. Kami sighed once again and leaned into her chair. Never in her time did Kami think this was possible. Someone actually destroyed the very essence of order and chaos. However, just because the essence was destroyed didn't mean that their wouldn't be such things to exist. No, order and chaos were very...interesting things. Taking the human realm, just because order and chaos were destroyed or separated, didn't mean that there wasn't any of it. Just in fragments was it made. Order and Chaos still reigned, but now it was unstable. Kami had no idea how it would react. That was literally hundreds, if not thousands, of scattered fragments across the human world.

"Leave it to my idiot daughters to screw this up. In hindsight putting them in charge of that relic was a very bad idea," Kami said to herself before slumping in her seat. She could just feel the stress of the day pouring onto her. That was not the best start to her day.

-x-

The house was seemingly quiet. The lights turned off and the moon shined its light through the windows. Nothing seemingly stirred in the house. Naruto and Inari slept peacefully in their individual rooms, however in a room to the far end of the house was Tsunami's room. Upon closer inspection, there was the sound of heavy breathing. It was labored and it was panting heavily in intervals. Inside her room, Tsunami gasped. "Yes! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me, please fuck with your big cock. I want it. I want it so badly. Fuck my pussy. Fuck me hard!" Tsunami gasped as she plunged her fingers into her sopping wet cunt. Tsunami arched back in shameless pleasure as she pinched her nipples sending waves of electric pleasure through her body. Licking her lips, Tsunami panted and huffed vigorously as her middle finger drove its way into her G spot furiously. Tsunami thrusted her fingers over and cover letting herself relish in her masturbation.

"Yes, Tsunami wants it. She wants it so badly. Come claim your reward Hero of Wave. Please fuck Tsunami's needy pussy! Oh god. Oh Kami!" Tsunami gasped. She quickly inserted a second finger into herself bathing the master bedroom in her sweet, sweaty scent. Groaning, Tsunami heaved forward in want.

"Oh fuck yes. I want you to fuck me. Fuck my horny pussy with your cock. Oh god! Oh fuck. Please, harder. Harder!" Tsunami urged herself as she continued her descent into her primal urges to relieve herself. For Tsunami so many nights had come to this with her pleasuring herself until she finally relaxed enough to fall asleep only to wake up alone in the morning. Call it a sad life if you wished, but for Tsunami there weren't that many options available. She wasn't one to just go out and have sex with a simple stranger. She wasn't that type of woman, but she couldn't deny that she just wanted to be loved or given some physical comfort. She hated those nights going to bed without anyone there with her.

"Oh I'm gonna cum! I'm going to cum from your hard dick! Oh sweet Kami yes!" Tsunami said. Her toes curled in ecstasy as her juices flooded over her fingers before it trailed down to stain her bed sheets. Tsunami huffed as the sweat dripped from her face, but she was so close. So close. The thought that Naruto and Inari could most likely hear her was also an added thrill that kept Tsunami close to her pleasant high as her fingers fucked themselves into her gaping cunt walls. Tsunami remembered when she and Kaiza were intimate together. Kaiza was relatively big, she figured, and he always gave her pleasure that she wanted. He was a very attentive lover which was one of his many endearing qualities. However Tsunami always felt that, no matter how much she loved him, Kaiza could never bring her to that earth-shattering orgasm that she had long dreamed about or having the stamina to fuck her to the point where she passed out. Call it a childish fetish for Tsunami, but it was something she dreamed about constantly. Not to say that she never had orgasms, but she wanted one so strong that it literally shook both her and the bed.

"So close! I'm so close! Oh god fuck me harder! Fuck me faster! Fuck me, oh my god! Oh please fuck me. Make me your bitch. Make me your woman. Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Tsunami said excitedly. She pinched both her nipples harder on her D-cup breasts trying to bring herself over that edge to the paradise of ecstasy that she wanted as her fingers pistoned themselves into her cunt repeatedly. Closer and closer it came, before Tsunami raised her hips into the air and jammed her fingers forward.

"I'm cumming! Naruto-kun!" Tsunami cried as the result of her high came crashing down over her body before it floodded her fingers bathing them in her bodily fluids. Tsunami huffed as she dropped to her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Tsunami blinked before looking at her fingers. She saw the sticky residue of her act before licking her fingers. She moaned as she did this until her fingers were clean as she panted. After this, Tsunami sighed. For all her life, Tsunami was confused. As far as she knew, she never harbored any...deep feelings for the blond before. She thought he was a cute kid back when he was younger, but now he grew up into a handsome, young man with a well-developed body and clean look on his face. Ever since he came into their house, Tsunami had been filled with his scent. It was strange because he shouldn't have had one if given that he took a shower and cleaned up the dirty smell from his body, but Tsunami could smell it like air. It smelled so...strong, so firm and so manly. Tsunami didn't want to admit it to herself, but even as Naruto talked she was getting aroused by him when she thought about it.

Sighing to herself, Tsunami placed a hand to her forehead. Did she desire Naruto? Okay well yes she did. She had just brought herself to an orgasm thinking about the blond, but she never thought she would desire him so strongly. He reminded her so much of Kaiza that it just couldn't have been a coincidence. But not matter how much he reminded her of Kaiza, Tsunami knew that he was just Naruto Uzumaki, maybe that's what Tsunami wanted. When Tsunami met Kaiza it was during those uncertain periods in her life where she questioned where she was going with her life along with her family. Tsunami always hoped to find that one person that could make her happy. She always thought that was Kaiza. When he died, Tsunami took the silent vow to never fall in love with anyone else for his memory. However as the years passed, she found that waning every day that she was alone. It was only strengthened when Uzumaki Naruto came into her family's life. Along with Inari's courage, he restored her own. Tsunami admitted that she held an...interest when he was younger. Like she thought, he was cute back then and now he just turned handsome at this stage in his life. _"Not like Naruto-kun would want someone like me though," _Tsunami though to herself. She quickly sighed before beginning the long process of changing her sheets before finally going to sleep. Once again cold for some reason.

-x-

The next morning, Naruto stood out in the familiar forest near Tsunami's house. He was shirtless as he took in a breath of fresh air. Exhaling, Naruto felt the sun across his face. Naruto worked through his daily routine of training. As he went through his exercises, Naruto thought back to this morning. He felt strange waking up. He felt like something had happened to his body in some way. Was it strange to feel an out-of-body experience? When he woke up, Naruto suddenly found that he could feel different chakra signatures around him. They were small, almost civilian, but they were there. As Naruto walked around the house in his wake, he noticed that those signatures were from Inari and Tsunami. No wonder they were civilian-level. Naruto was certainly interested in this. He could feel Inari's chakra without complication. The young boy's chakra was small, but so bright letting Naruto know that he was happy, what it was about Naruto wasn't sure. However then there was Tsunami. He had seen her cooking in the kitchen. Her chakra didn't seem as bright as Inari's. It almost gave off a lonely feel. Naruto would have asked what was wrong, but the thought that he didn't want to be intruding on Tsunami's problems forbade him from doing so. However he also thought he felt something else wrong. As soon as he took his step out in the forests he felt overwhelmed by the feeling of energy around his vicinity. He could feel every chakra signature. He could feel the trees, the grass, the birds singing in the trees, and even the individual ants across the ground.

When Naruto sat down, he had figured that he was most likely doing something unconsciously or it had something to do with the fox, but that didn't seem to be the case. He felt no malice in his heart from this experience nor the speaking of the fox inside his head, or more to the point his gut, but anyway. Naruto never thought much of sensoring. He had been taught just the basics of it by Jiraiya over the course of their training trip. It was more as a side note back when Naruto asked about breaking genjutsu. Jiraiya told Naruto that if a shinobi trained themselves then they were able to pick up on chakra and intent allowing them to find their targets easier. However Jiraiya said it was nigh impossible for anyone to pick up on chakra just for chakra's sake, or more simply it was impossible to merely pick up on chakra without some kind of intent. Jiraiya told him that there was one clan which could do it, but not to worry himself about it since it wasn't important so Naruto disregarded it as such.

Still Naruto found it all to be interesting, even now he could feel his skin scraping against the chakra in the air. Maybe there was some justice to the 'walking-on-air technique' he thought over during that Chunin exam period, or was it when they were looking for Baa-chan? Well whatever.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he sent a kick into the air. His newest vision came him a layout of the forest. It was a head-scratcher, but Narutok into account where things were and currently, Tsunami was looking at him from about a few yards away near the house. He noticed felt or 'saw' her chakra flare in some strange way. This morning it was small, almost bluish, but now it was almost piercing white to the point of being blinding. Raising an eyebrow to her watching him, Naruto tried not to appear nervous which he hoped he did well. As he went through his exercises, he felt Tsunami's tiny chakra flare almost repeatedly at certain times. However why was it that even despite this warmth, it still had a lonely feel to it?

_"I wonder if I was right and something's wrong. Maybe I should ask Tsunami-chan. I might not be the best at giving advice, but I bet I could at least listen," _Naruto thought to himself. However now all Naruto needed was to figure out how to do so. Maybe Tsunami just wanted some company. Naruto figured he could provide that much.

Fortunately for Naruto, Tsunami moved from her spot in the window and walked out to meet with the blond. As she walked through, Tsunami seemed to feel even more tired than usual. Just watching him exercise out in the open ignited her nether regions. She didn't know why, but she felt something inside her urging her to go to him. Tsunami found it hard to resist the call, but before she knew it. She was standing behind the tree from where Naruto was just watching him train. She watched him perform a few more of his katas before he abruptly stopped and took a deep breath. Tsunami wondered why he stopped, but her curiosity didn't last for very long when she noticed his eyes turn to her. "Yo Tsunami-chan, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked. Tsunami blinked before appearing from beside the tree.

"Ah well Naruto-kun I wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready and you can come whenever you're ready," Tsunami said pleasantly. Naruto responded with a warmhearted smile before quickly nodding. "Thank you Tsunami-chan. I'll be there in a moment," Naruto replied. Tsunami watched him take a towel and rub his face with it. Unconsciously, Tsunami sucked in her breath. Her thighs rubbed against each other eagerly before she quickly looked away and started to walk off.

"Ne Tsunami-chan," Naruto called to the leaving woman. He watched Tsunami abruptly stop and turn around. Naruto didn't finish talking immediately. She watched the young blond grab his things before walking over to her. This gave Tsunami ample time to take in his form. Kami these were going to be a long few days. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked coming right next to Tsunami. Her daze was quickly broken by the confusing question.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? I'm fine as always," Tsunami replied. Now it was Naruto's turn to feel confused as he scratched his cheek. "Really? You just seem more tired today I guess. Plus you seem...I don't know, sad maybe? You sure?" Naruto asked. He watched the small slip of the smile on Tsunami's face. To anyone else it might not have been a big deal, but Naruto knew these types of things so well. He knew how one slip of something, i.e Tsunami's smile was like turn on or off the lights to a room. The room just changed instantly. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto waited for Tsunami's answer.

As for Tsunami, the mother was a swirl of emotions at the moment. Could he have heard her? No, she doubted he would do that and not talk with her about it earlier to which she most likely would have killed herself from the embarrassment, but then why did he ask that? True Tsunami did feel more tired today rather than the usual relief when she usually finished playing with herself, but there was no way that Naruto could have known that. "I guess I am just tired. There are a lot of things to do today I guess," Tsunami replied in semi-honesty and with slight timid-ness. If Naruto wasn't so in tune at the moment with everything he was sure that he would have missed it.

"Tsunami-chan, maybe you should get out of the house. I know! Let's go do something, dattebayo. It'll be fun," Naruto responded. Tsunami widened her eyes before staring into Naruto's honest eyes. "Oh thank you Naruto-kun, but I couldn't do that. As I said I have many things to do and I don't want to trouble you. You came here to relax as well didn't you?" Tsunami asked. However Naruto waved her off before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, hanging out with you would be fun Tsunami-chan. What guy wouldn't like to hang out with a beautiful woman like you?" Naruto asked offhandedly. Naruto suddenly widened his eyes before placing a hand over his mouth. _"Kuso, where did that thought come from?" _Naruto thought to himself. Chastising himself for his slip, Naruto however turned forward in guilt only to see Tsunami's eyes staring at him widely with a light blush on her face. Naruto suddenly blinked that she hadn't reacted yet. If Naruto remembered from Jiraiya then women liked to be complimented. However why was it that whenever Naruto complimented Sakura, then he got hit? Naruto just didn't understand. He had thought that all women were like this the first time or something like that. However, Tsunami just stood there looking at him like she couldn't comprehend his words. Though the sudden flare of her small reserves of chakra must have been a clue to something like that.

In the meantime, Tsunami was indeed in shock. How long had it been that a man had found her desirable by calling her beautiful? Tsunami thought she could have played it all off in good faith, but the honest sincerity in his words easily made Tsunami think otherwise. Even now his bright, blue eyes were staring at her. The civilian woman couldn't believe she was even considering this. No maybe Tsunami was just blowing all of this out of proportion. He couldn't mean like a date could he? No, surely that wasn't what he meant. And yet, some small part of Tsunami was relishing in the likelihood, or the hope, that he was saying that she thought he was saying. Tsunami felt very strange. She could feel her body resonating with Naruto for some odd reason. It happened ever since she saw him last night. All those hidden feeling just suddenly came back and the precipice of them all had been her orgasm that same night. It was strange, but at the same time it wasn't, that she felt she could truly trust Naruto to not have any ulterior motives. It was like her being urged to convince her that she could go otherwise she would never find the peace that she wanted.

"We can leave a clone with Inari for the day while you and I go out. Come on, too much time in the house isn't good for you," Naruto said and Tsunami quickly pointed her head to the ground. Flustered, she reponded. "Well I admit that it would be nice to not have to worry about the house or Inari. Well Naruto-kun, i-if you're satisfied with me then I am in your capable hands," Tsunami said with a warm smile. Naruto grinned widely before nodding.

"Great, dattebayo. Let's go back to the house, eat and then we'll be on our way," Naruto said to her which Tsunami readily agreed. Soon the duo left the forested area and returned to the house.

-x-

With a quick shower, and change of clothes, and a deliciously eaten breakfast, Naruto prepared a note for Inari that he and Tsunami would be going out. Naruto then proceeded with the clone as it started doing a couple of the chores around the house. However despite his cheery disposition, Naruto couldn't help, but feel nervous. He didn't know why, it's not like he was expecting something to happen, but the blond had never been on something like this. It definitely didn't feel like those times that he and Sakura were just walking through Konoha for whatever reason. Naruto meant his words. In his eyes, Tsunami really was a beautiful woman, but his experiences in something like this left much to be desired. Well Naruto just wanted Tsunami to have some enjoyment so he thought he could do that.

As Naruto sat down, he figured that he could take away his nervousness by trying to determine his new ability. Naruto wondered if this stemmed from his feeling today. Even now he could feel something moving around inside him, or at least it was like it was trying to find somewhere to settle if he had to give it a feeling. Naruto just felt...different. But how did this come to his attraction to Tsunami? All his life, Naruto always thought that he'd enjoy this feeling with Sakura and no one else. Well he had always known that other women were pretty or beautiful, but he always assumed that Sakura would be the only one he would want to physically show it would be Sakura, but back then every time he complimented her he got hit. However when he complimented Tsunami her chakra suddenly turned very white almost to the point where the lonely feel was taken out.

_"Argh, why does this have to be so confusing?!" _Naruto thought to himself. But Naruto felt...something from Tsunami. It was more like a feeling at the back of his head last night, but it only intensified when he had woken up this morning. Naruto didn't know what this meant. This hadn't happened ever since the last time he was in the forest. Naruto frowned, he really wish he could have made sense of that night, but because of these things he never felt better. He felt great! He just didn't know why.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I guess I'm ready," Naruto snapped himself out of his thoughts. Tsunami hadn't exactly changed her attire, but he noticed her hair was a little straighter from last time meaning she had brushed it and she added just a tad bit of make-up to her features, not that Naruto felt she needed it, but it certainly made her look stunning regardless. "You look great," Naruto praised. Tsunami did her best smile before she watched Naruto stand to his feet as well.

Both then walked out of the house leaving it to the blonde's clone and Inari for the day. Tsunami had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do. The same could be said for Naruto. It was too much on the spur of the moment. Naruto hadn't been to Wave in two years. From what he saw last night, the town had changed greatly.

As the duo entered into the street bustling with people, Naruto and Tsunami walked in silence. Naruto in part was very much confused. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Perhaps he should have taken his sensei's dating advice when he had offered it. Right now, he and Tsunami were just walking across the town in silence obviously with no destination in mind. Well from being Ero-sennin's forced reader of the man's multiple perverted books, Naruto had...some thought about this. Now that he remembered, he wouldn't mind taking her somewhere. "Alright Tsunami-chan, follow me," Naruto said quickly picking up his pace. Tsunami seemed relatively surprised, but quickly nodded as the two walked off.

Tsunami took a breath of fresh air. She could smell the river below her and the birds crying in the sky. Naruto leaned over the railing of the bridge of Wave as a gentle breeze blew through his hair. "I don't think I ever thanked you for all you had done for us Naruto-kun. You and your team were the greatest thing to ever happen to us. I still think about times if you hadn't been there," Tsunami spoke. Naruto chuckled and then finally sighed. "Trust me, we were actually supposed to turn around since Tazuna-san lied to us, but he really got up with a tear story so we couldn't leave with that on our conscious. Still I was happy to help. I would do it all over again," Naruto responded. Tsunami nodded.

"I have a feeling that you would. That's one of the things I appreciate about you the most Naruto-kun," Tsunami answered. She watched Naruto's smile lessen slightly while his eyes took a more focused look. How long had it been since he ever had a feeling of appreciation? Well yeah Naruto got it from various people, but he couldn't even remember it being from his own village. The thought was rather disconcerting. "I wonder how long it's been since I've heard those words," Naruto said to himself. Tsunami blinked. Naruto had never heard appreciative words before? Tsunami had always been under the premise that the Hero of Wave would get lots of appreciation for what he did as a living and even more for his accomplishments.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? Surely you are plenty appreciated. I'm sure of it," Tsunami urged. Naruto chuckled before moving his body from the railing of the bridge. "If they do then I wonder if they show it Tsunami-chan. Maybe it's just me, but I feel all this work I'm putting in, I just want to be appreciated for it. Sometimes I wonder if I even appreciate myself if that makes sense," Naruto commented. He shivered when he felt Tsunami touch his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I haven't met someone like you in so long and I just want you to know that I appreciate you and what you do. I...just want you to know that," Tsunami replied. Naruto smirked before raising his hand and resting it over Tsunami's. He thought over her words as he gently stroked the soothing skin in contact with his own unconsciously as he sent shivers through Tsunami's body.

Naruto knew the life of a jinchuuriki was a hollow victory at best. In exchanged for the immense, unwanted power of the bijuu, the person was placed under extreme human prejudice and ostracized like it was second nature. Naruto remembered growing up that he almost never got appreciation for what he did. Oh sure he got encouragement to do better, but never appreciation. He wanted to think that people appreciated him for taking down Mizuki from stealing the scroll, but he doubted that to be true. Maybe even some appreciation for defeating Gaara or finding Tsunade. Naruto didn't know. As he saw it, he always only got appreciation from the various people of other villages, which was obvious given that he saved their countries or their lives, but hearing it from Tsunami just felt a lot better. "Thank you Tsunami-chan," Naruto responded. Tsunami just gently nodded. Neither was aware of it, but residue of their chakra came extended from their bodies before swirling together in perfect unison.

-x-

Leaving the bridge in the afternoon, Naruto and Tsunami opted for some food. Tsunami guided Naruto to her favorite place to eat. The two settled quietly . "Ne, Naruto-kun, do you...have anyone you're interested in?" Tsunami asked. She watched the amused scene of Naruto staring at her in shock. His jittery motions were funny to the woman as Tsunami giggled to herself. "W. . .why would you. . .ask that?" Naruto asked with a sputter. Tsunami merely chuckled lightly in non-offensive humor.

"Well I'm just curious. You have to have someone you're interested in. Don't you find anyone attractive? or even someone you love?" Tsunami asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow to that particular question. If he hadn't changed himself then he would have, without a doubt, answered that he loved Sakura, but something told him to give more thought to the question. Naruto couldn't deny that he found a lot of women attractive, Tsunami included, but he wondered about love. During his training trip, Jiraiya had told Naruto that like Sasuke, Sakura wasn't worth chasing for the rest of his life which Naruto, at the time, vehemently disagreed. Jiraiya had told him that many a good men had lost their lives in the pursuit of that 'one' woman, but very rarely ever got it. He told him that there was more than just Sakura, if he searched right. It was one of the more serious conversations that the two had.

"Umm well I do find Sakura-chan attractive, but I. . .guess that Tsunami-chan is attractive as well," Naruto answered rather sheepishly. Tsunami twitched underneath her seat. Hearing that she held the attractiveness of a younger man made her feel strange. Naruto glanced to Tsunami and was amazed to see that her chakra was swirling madly around her form like a furious fire despite her calm composure. Naruto watched her look at him before suddenly looking at her food. "Well. . .I didn't mean it. I mean I did, but I don't want to think I meant anything by it," Naruto replied. Tsunami quickly looked up before shaking her head.

"No it doesn't bother me if that's what you think. Actually it makes me happy that I'm desired. I haven't been with anyone in such a long time that I forget what it's like," Naruto watched Tsunami pick at her food in meekness. He then frowned before scratching his cheek. "Umm well I just want you to know that I like you Tsunami-chan," Naruto admitted. Tsunami smiled softly nodding her thanks. The two looked at each other for a second before both each offered a snicker and then a heartful laugh.

-x-

Before both realized it, it became evening. The sun was slowly beginning to set over Wave as the duo sat on the grass. "So I just kicked him into the women onsen before they all beat him to a pulp." Naruto told her. Tsunami giggled as she sat in the grass with Naruto. He had been regaling her with tales of his adventures over the past two years at her insistence. Naruto didn't exactly see the need to tell them, but Tsunami wanted to know so Naruto decided to tell her. Though he couldn't lie. Her laugh was so melodious and calming.

"You certainly have grown up Naruto-kun," Tsunami replied. Naruto nodded before looking out to the setting sun. The two fell into a small silence. Once Tsunami calmed down, she found herself so happy with the time that was right now. She never thought back to her loneliness nor her insecurities back at that time. Maybe this was what she needed, but Tsunami wanted to think that was half-truth. Somehow she felt that what else she needed was Naruto. She didn't need someone like Naruto, she needed Naruto specifically. He always seemed to have the unnatural way lowering someone's worries to the point of being nonexistent. They could focus solely on their time with him and Tsunami felt she wanted that. She wanted companionship and she felt Naruto could provide it. Only problem with that was. . .he wasn't staying long. He would most likely be gone by the end of the week.

Naruto turned and noticed Tsunami looked at him sadly. "Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunami broke her gaze before sighing. "It's nothing Naruto-kun, I just. . .I guess I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Tsunami replied. Naruto blinked before looking back at the sky. Standing to his feet, Naruto turned around.

"Ne Tsunami-chan, how about we go to one more place?" Naruto asked. Tsunami looked up at him as Naruto held out his hand for her to take. Tsunami looked at the offered gesture before she gently took it and Naruto helped her to her feet. "Where are we going?" Tsunami asked. Naruto just gave her an impish smile which only served to confuse Tsunami more, but she had a significant amount of trust in him so she let Naruto frisk her away to wherever.

-x-

Tsunami couldn't believe she was doing this. She also couldn't believe that Naruto actually talked her into this. If her father could see her now, he would be in utter shock. If you had asked Tsunami then she would give you the same answer that she gave herself. She simply did. . .not know. The music flared in her ears, but Tsunami didn't mind. She watched Naruto sway his body to the music as he took her hand and swirled her around. Tsunami found her rhythm as she attempted to stay with Naruto as both danced next to each other. Tsunami had to admit. She had always wanted to go to a club at least once in her life. However she never did for two reasons. One was Kaiza never thought highly of clubbing, and she was too nervous to ever do it by herself. She could feel her heart pounding wildly. This was exhilarating.

Naruto hoisted Tsunami into the air with a small smile on his face. Tsunami offered a wide smile as her feet gracefully touched the ground. Tsunami sucked in her breath before she felt Naruto pull her close. Both kept their rhythm as the sweat dropped from their faces. Skipping on her heel, Tsunami swayed her hips as best she could while Naruto fell into dance behind her. Both could hear a certain amount of applause for their performance. Although Naruto couldn't believe himself. Maybe it was worth it when Jiraiya had told him that taijutsu was similar to dancing. Naruto hadn't understood it at the time, but now he did. Rhythm of a dance was merely the same as rhythm in a fight. Lead your opponent into your flow and predict their moves to match your own. When Jiraiya had asked if Naruto knew how to dance, Naruto easily dismissed it as unimportant, but Naruto had to admit that Jiraiya played him when he said Sakura would have liked Naruto more if the blond knew how to dance. As one could expect, Naruto did this in gusto, but Jiraiya also told him that Naruto would need to learn to dance for a mission in the case of leading a prominent female figure across the floor of enemy territory in disguise. Naruto didn't buy into all of it, but he could definitely see its value now.

However, that didn't mean that Naruto wasn't nervous. He could see Tsunami's chaka flaring around wildly just like his own. His eyes kept to her form. Tsunami really was a beautiful woman, Naruto realized. The way she swayed her hips and her body against his own was mesmerizing. She toyed with his hair like a girl his own age would. If Naruto didn't know any better then he would have thought that Tsunami were merely an enemy kunoichi with amazing dancing skills only leading him on to kill him later. Well, you got his point.

Naruto step back in rhythm to the club music before holding out his hand. Tsunami smirked and took his hand as Naruto led her around the floor. Tsunami allowed him to do so. He twitched his body as couples next to them danced in turn. Naruto offered a turn and then Tsunami repeated the action. Her hair flew around like blades of grass in the wind as her feet tapped against the floor. Naruto's feet did the same as he offered Tsunami a smile. Tsunami returned the kind gesture as she tried to be playful and winked at the young blond. Naruto blushed in surprise of her action before giving a smirk of his own. He couldn't help but scratch his cheek when he watched the way the woman was. She was so unreserved now as compared to this morning. She really seemed to be happy. Naruto was glad.

_"Tsunami-chan looks much better with a smile dattebayo," _Naruto thought to himself before he followed Tsunami's movement.

Eventually the music began to slow down. Tsunami and Naruto lef the floor and sat at one of the tables. Tsunami seemed very short of breath, but Naruto couldn't mistake the fullness of life in her eyes. "Oh my, what would Tou-san think if he could see me right now?" Tsunami asked. Naruto gave a short grin taking a glass of water. "He'd see a woman happily enjoying her life I hope," Naruto claimed. Tsunami slowly nodded her head.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, this has been a great day," Tsunami replied. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't do anything special," Naruto commented. However he noticed Tsunami quickly place a hand over his own.

"No, Naruto-kun. I have never had so much fun before," Tsunami replied back. Naruto quickly nodded before he noticed Tsunami rub his hand sensually. Naruto stared up to her and noticed Tsunami looking at him. He saw the sudden spike in her chakra. He watched it turn from the regular blue into a white color. At the center of that white color was a small red swirl at the center of her abdomen. Naruto suddenly blushed as Tsunami's grip tightened on his hand.

"H...How about I take you home now?" Naruto asked. Tsunami swiftly nodded and the two collected themselves before walking out of the dancing club.

-x-

Naruto and Tsunami arrived at the latter's house. Naruto quickly opened the door and Tsunami stepped inside with a nod of thanks. As Naruto closed the door, both noticed the clone sitting on the couch, a book in hand. "Yo, have fun?" the clone asked prompting Naruto to smirk.

"It was awesome," Naruto responded. The clone grinned with a small nod before pointing to the staircase. "Inari went to bed just a couple of minutes ago. I might have got him tired from all the things we did today. But he had dinner so don't worry about that. Later boss," the clone answered before dispelling out. Naruto and Tsunami watched the clone leave. Soon the room fell into a small silence.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto nearly jumped as he noticed Tsunami turn to him. "Y-Yes, Tsunami-chan?" Naruto asked. He watched Tsunami walk up to him. The two stood at eye level of each other. Naruto seemed cemented to his place. He didn't know how to react to this situation. The feeling in the back of his head was flaring forward like a waterfall over him. Tsunami's eyes looked half-lidded. She raised her hands and grabbed the sides of Naruto's face. Naruto shivered from her touch, but he couldn't move. He could feel his chest tightening.

Meanwhile the same could be said for Tsunami. She couldn't retract her arms. She could break her stare from his face. She couldn't think about anything. All thoughts were centered towards the young man in front of her. She couldn't resist. His scent flew into her nostrils escalating her reason to nonexistence. She could feel something pulling her to him. It's gravitational force too hard for her to go against. Her body was filled with desire. She wanted this man in front of her. She didn't want someone like him. No, she wanted him. No one else was worthy to take this. "I want you Naruto-kun. I don't want this day to be over just yet. I desire you immensely. My heart is beating furiously. Do you not like me?" Tsunami asked. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, but his hands couldn't find their strength to move. He felt powerless.

"I do like you Tsunami-chan," Naruto commented. Tsunami offered a gentle smile and with Tsunami's next words, Naruto knew what was going to happen and he also knew that there was no turning back. He would embark on the journey that would shake his beliefs and test his abilities. "Please...don't leave me," Tsunami said before smothering Naruto's lips with her own in a sensual kiss. Naruto widened his eyes to the feeling. All irrelevant thoughts dismissed from his mind in that instant. Naruto didn't even take notice of his hands as they moved up and his arms wrapped around Tsunami's frame.

Tsunami gasped in utter bliss of Naruto's body against her own. Her lips pushed into his even harder taking in the sweet taste that they provided. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Make me your woman Naruto-kun. Please don't leave me alone," Tsunami pleaded with each swipe of her sensual lips against Naruto's own. Naruto groaned, but he heard her words clearly. Tsunami had been lonely, but how could she be asking him to do this? He had no idea that she felt this way about him. Yet he felt so happy to hear those words.

Tsunami opened her mouth and Naruto felt something swipe against his lips. He gently opened his eyes and noticed Tsunami licking his lips with her tongue coating them in her taste before she broke away. Tsunami looked at him. Naruto suddenly stiffened. He felt his abdomen heat up irregularly. Touching his lips, Naruto turned to Tsunami.

"I. . .I've never done this before, but Tsunami-chan, I don't...," Naruto replied. He watched Tsunami smile widely before taking his hand. "I want to give you everything Naruto. Please...take my heart and me with it. I don't care if you're good or not. My heart is calling for me to have you claim me. I don't know why, but I can't resist. I want you so much," Tsunami said and Naruto gulped. Naruto didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Ignorant a times he was, Naruto still knew situations when they appeared and this one he had a feeling of where Tsunami wanted to take it. Naruto was sure that he wanted to take this further as well. Tsunami asked him take not leave her alone implying that she indeed was lonely, but she was lonely for Naruto. She wanted him. She saw him as not a potential mate, but rather as _the _mate. There could be no one other than him that she would completely surrender herself to. Naruto took a deep breath. He could see in her eyes that at this moment, she would not deny him anything. If he asked her of anything then she would do it with a smile on her face, well maybe not with a smile on her face for anything, but she wouldn't deny him. She trusted him with her that much.

Grabbing his hand, Tsunami pulled Naruto forward. Naruto didn't resist. He had none left. He couldn't see it, but the residue chakra of Tsunami was slowly flowing into his body as she guided him through the upper halls of the house. Past the many corridors and doors they went until they stopped at the door to a single room. Before Tsunami could open the door, she watched Naruto place a hand over her own. "Tsunami-chan I don't exactly understand all that' going on here, but I will always be there for you dattebayo. If you give your heart to me, then I will treasure it and I never go back on my word," Naruto claimed. Tsunami quickly turned around and answered Naruto's question by grabbing his shirt and roughly claiming his lips. Naruto allowed the move to happen as his tongue swirled with her. Tsunami's face rose up instantly in a warm blush as she pushed Naruto through the door and into her room.

The two didn't even make it to the bed as their feet stumbled against each other. Tsunami wanted Naruto. She needed him so badly. Only he deserved her heart and her loyalty. Tsunami would do anything for him. Where this surrender to the blond in front of her came from she didn't know, but she couldn't think about it at the moment. Tsunami's hands rested at Naruto's shoulders as Naruto gently pushed her against the wall. Tsunami moaned as her tongue licked the top of Naruto's teeth. She could feel his hot breath against the tiny hairs above her lips. Her tastes buds took in his essence as his tongue scrapped against her own. Naruto grabbed Tsunami's arms and held them firmly against the wall. Tsunami sighed at the motion before she gave a slight jump and wrapped her thighs around Naruto's waist. Naruto moved to accomodate the new position. "Oh Naruto! Please take my heart! Please command me. Please, make love to me," Tsunami urged.

"All in due time Tsunami-chan," Naruto responded with a light smile. Tsunami merely nodded her understanding while as the two separated. A trail of saliva was their only connection before that broke as well. Tsunami huffed as Naruto did the same. The two gazed into each other's eyes dreamily. It was like they were in a trance where nothing mattered except the coming pleasure of the other. Eat your heart out Ero-sennin.

"You said you didn't know how to do this before Naruto-kun, but you feel so good. Why is that?" Tsunami asked. Naruto smiled as one of his hands left one of her arms and he rested it on his forehead. "I'm not sure Tsunami-chan, but I don't care about that right now. I want you too," Naruto admitted. Tsunami quickly felt her nether regions actually moisten at just the words spoken of Naruto's desire.

"I want something also Naruto-kun. I want it badly," Tsunami said as she unwrapped her legs. Naruto allowed her to slowly fall to the floor before Tsunami dropped to her knees. Naruto gasped before Tsunami unzipped his pants and rummaged past his boxers to the object of her desire. She found it easily as the heat from it flowed into her hand. Tsunami smiled as she fished out Naruto's meat stick. She looked at it holding it in her hands like she was trying to gauge it. "Such a beautiful cock Naruto-kun. I want this forever. Did this get hard for me?" Tsunami asked. Naruto smirked with a small nod.

"Only for you Tsunami-chan," Naruto replied. Tsunami licked her lips. She remembered back with Kaiza that he never liked oral. Kaiza always thought that Tsunami would have been degrading herself if she partook in such an act. It was one that Tsunami always wanted to try, but never did. Now here was her partner waiting patiently for her to take what she deemed as hers at the moment.

"I humbly receive," Tsunami said licking the tip. Naruto groaned slightly. Tsunami decided to continue. She allowed her tongue to memorize the shape of Naruto's hot rod as she swayed her head up and down its warm length. It was so big, so tasty, and so hot. Tsunami thought her tongue would melt off. Naruto grunted as Tsunami jerked her hand. "Oh god Tsunami-chan!" Naruto commented. Tsunami stopped one lick to plant a kiss to the base of Naruto's dick. She proceeded to do the same over the course up Naruto's length up and down batting her eyelashes at him as she did so.

"You're so big Naruto-kun," Tsunami answered for a second. She could feel herself growing wet underneath her clothes. No doubt the panties she was wearing were riding right into her crotch, not that she minded. Naruto watched Tsunami slip one hand into the base of her skirt before it disappeared. However he soon watched Tsunami moaned while her dress moved sporadically. Tsunami licked up and down his cock coating it in her saliva causing Naruto to go weak in the knees. "Tsunami-chan! Oh fuck! That feels so good!" Naruto praised. Tsunami soaked in the praise of his words as she licked his balls. She quickly slipped one into her mouth and ran her tongue over its circular shape. Right in here was the stuff that was going to go inside her marking her forever reminding her that she would never take another lover again. As Tsunami popped his ball out of her mouth, her moans filled the room as her fingers drove into her pussy. It felt so much more different than masturbating by herself. Her juices made squishing noises against her fingers that she just couldn't keep quiet about. Tsunami moaned out as she played with herself.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to fuck me with this cock of yours. Officially make me your woman. Take my heart. Mark me," Tsunami said as Naruto threw his head back in a gasp as he sucked in his breath sharply. He opened one eye and noticed Tsunami engulf his meat stick into her mouth. Naruto watched his length disappear inch by inch through her lips and into her wet passages before she came down to the base. He could literally feel the edge of her throat as Tsunami looked at him with love and lust filled eyes. Naruto looked back at her in the same way.

As Naruto thought about it, he wondered how he had arrived to this situation, but he just couldn't resist. Out in the throes of passion, he could hear the chimes of a small bell in the back of his head. Its soothing melody rang through his ears. Naruto huffed as he felt Tsunami expertly circle her tongue over his length.

It was so amazing. It was so good. Tsunami couldn't believe herself. Here she was on her knees pleasing the man of her internal desires. Right in her mouth was his nice, hot, tasty dick being coated in her saliva as her nose brushed against his lower abdomen. Tsunami continued to thrust her fingers into her soaking snatch. They tickled the inner rims of her walls further her pleasure. As Tsunami looked up she could see the pure, unadulterated lust filled look in Naruto's eyes. His breathing was sporadic to her ears as the room slowly became covered in his and her scent. This was a person Tsunami could give her heart to. She felt so strange, but she felt so good.

Slowly Tsunami retracted her head. Naruto's length came back into appearance. As Tsunami came back up to the tip, she licked it slowly before planting a soft kiss. "You have such a delicious cock Naruto-kun," Tsunami said and before Naruto could respond, Tsunami proceeded to move forward and engulf his cock into her lovely mouth once again. Tsunami bobbed her head eagerly against his shape feeling her teeth gently scrape against the large phallic muscle literally climbing through the reaches of her mouth. Alternating her contractions between fast and slow, Tsunami could feel Naruto's penish twitch in her mouth with great fervor.

However Tsunami was suddenly surprised as Naruto raised his hands and placed them at the sides of her head. Tsunami inwardly shivered excitedly. Taking her free hand off his dick, Tsunami slipped it inside her blouse and pinched her nipples when she instantly felt Naruto gently thrust his hips literally fucking his cock into her mouth at a steady pass. Tsunami pushed down her gag reflex as she felt the back of her throat get hit multiple times. Tsunami inserted a third finger into herself as Naruto used her for his pleasure. Tsunami was happy.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself was riding the wave of utter euphoria. The slurping noises of Tsunami's mouth motivated him further and further. "Oh god Tsunami-chan. I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned. Tsunami garbled something and Naruto thought it sounded like a reply to keep going. Naruto moaned and groaned as he threw back his head. He could feel his dick tighten before he let go of Tsunami's head. The older woman took the freedom and swiftly devoured Naruto down as far as she could. "Cumming Tsunami-chan!" Naruto called with a final thrust jerk thoroughly unloading in Tsunami's mouth. Tsunami widened her eyes before moaning as she felt the gently ropes of semen stain the insides of her mouth. Some landed on her tongue and others flew down her throat.

_"His cum. This is Naruto-kun's cum," _Tsunami thought to herself. After some time, Naruto felt his knees give out as he dropped to the ground while he slipped out of Tsunami's mouth. "Oh my Naruto-kun. You looked like you enjoyed yourself," Tsunami said. Naruto suddenly leaned up and huffed.

"Sorry Tsunami-chan, I got carried away. It was just so good that I...," Naruto didn't finish as he watched Tsunami close her mouth. He then watched her throat work its muscles before swiftly blushing. He had just watched her swallow his white essence without a word of rebuff. Rather she seemed thrilled by it. Naruto took the time to catch his breath while Tsunami licked some of the remaining residue of her lover's cum from her fingers. "Don't apologize Naruto-kun. I wanted it. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust you after all," Tsunami replied. Naruto just nodded as he watched Tsunami stand to her feet. Much to both her and Naruto's excitement, she stripped herself of her house blouse letting to drop to the ground and her feet. Tsunami stepped out of the clothing as Naruto noticed her in just her bra and panties.

"I'm so wet Naruto-kun. Kaiza never gave me pleasure here. Will you do it?" Tsunami asked and Naruto could easily see the pleading in her eyes. His hands tightened as he noticed the very damp spot in Tsunami's underwear. Naruto stood to his knees and grabbed the folds of Tsunami's modesty. He then slowly pulled it down as Tsunami stepped out of it. Instantly, her scent assaulted Naruto's senses. The place of her ultimate desire etched into his body. _"This is Tsunami-chan's...," _Naruto thought to himself. All those time of sexual education back at the academy had done nothing for him as his mind was running around wildly.

Naruto watched Tsunami saunter her way to the bed's edge. She rested her gloriously plump ass to the sheets before leaning back and spreading herself to Naruto's view. "Please don't make me embarrass myself further Naruto-kun. Take me!" Tsunami pleaded. Naruto moved forward. He could see the dripping substances of Tsunami's pleasure. Soon Naruto heard beating. It came loud in his ears. It was so loud and yet so calm at the same time.

Naruto willed himself. If reading Jiraiya's stupid books was any indication then Tsunami should enjoy it if Naruto's assumption was right. Naruto took in Tsunami's musky scent and she left herself available to him. Naruto took a deep breath. Naruto placed a small kiss to the inner rim of Tsunami's thighs. He kissed his lips along her milky flesh. Tsunami lightly giggled causing Naruto to stop briefly. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I'm just ticklish is all. Please keep going," Tsunami said. Naruto grinned to himself before moving for his prize. Taking one last breath, Naruto kissed Tsunami's outer lips. The woman didn't move. Quickly Naruto flicked his tongue up and down her open slit.

"oooh ahhh. Naruto-kun, that feels amazing. Lick my wet pussy more," Tsunami replied. Encouraged by her words, Naruto licked circles around Tsunami's flesh. If Naruto remembered his study of the female anatomy back in the academy then there was a place that women liked to be touched the most. Taking one of his hands, Naruto rubbed his thumb across the bear top of Tsunami's cunt. He watched Tsunami arch back as he smiled. He had found what he was looking for. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Tsunami moaned.

"You like this Tsunami-chan? You like having your pussy played with don't you?" Naruto asked. Tsunami huffed with a deliberate nod of her head while Naruto offered an impish smile. Proceeding to get to work, Naruto latched his mouth over Tsunami's wet pussy lips as his tongue pierced into her flesh. Tsunami felt her heart and chest jump forward in surprise. She quickly placed her hands on Naruto's head. "Oh yes Naruto-kun! Right there! Suck my pussy right there! Oh Kami yes! Oh I love your tongue!" Tsunami exclaimed. She could feel the heat of the desire inside her body starting to rise to the occasion. Tsunami rested her legs on Naruto's shoulders as he tasted and lapped at her sweet essence. His mouth took to it like a dying man to water in a desert. Naruto observed Tsunami. She really seemed to like it when he would like his way up the path to her clit and she would even huff when he lightly bit said clit.

As Naruto drove his tongue through the folds of her cunt lips he then remembered back to when Tsunami gave him his first blowjob. She moved one of her hands down into end of her dress. He remembered that her fingers were soaked. Naruto stopped for a second before taking a glance to his hand. Never say that Naruto-kun didn't like to try new things. With firm nod, Naruto gently pushed his middle and index fingers into Tsunami's passages. "Oh your fingers Naruto-kun! Yes! Finger-fuck my wet pussy please! Make me cum with your fingers!" Tsunami moaned indefinitely. Naruto drove his fingers further as much as he could. He could feel Tsunami's walls trying to wrap around his fingers all the while moistening them making them glisten. Naruto stood up, but his hands never left her cunt as he leaned over Tsunami's body. Tsunami opened her eyes dazingly to see Naruto in front of her.

"You're really into it Tsunami-chan. I've never seen this side of you before," Naruto claimed. Tsunami was ready to reply, but she felt Naruto's middle finger jerk forward causing her answer to be a loud moan. "I hope you'll learn even more about me Naruto-kun. You're the only one I want," Tsunami answered. Naruto smiled with a nod before leaning forward as he captured Tsunami's lips into a kiss. Tsunami cupped Naruto's cheeks as she moaned into his mouth filling him with the scent of her ecstasy. Naruto pumped his fingers faster as he could making squelching noises of Tsunami's cunt as she bucked her lips wildly. Her cunt walls were literally strangling his fingers.

"Naruto-kun, my breasts! Please play with my breasts!" Tsunami asked. Naruto looked down at the juggling orbs before he broke the kiss and bit into her flesh. Tsunami's hands wrapped around his blond hair as Naruto bit her nipples.

Tsunami was in a daze of pure euphoria and ecstasy. She could feel herself nearly passing out from the stimulation. Kaiza had never done this to her. She wondered how she looked if she would see herself in a mirror right now. However despite what she thought she looked like, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was loved. Tsunami was no fool. She knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to stay here with her forever, but she knew that from this day forward she was his woman. A piece of her would go to him forever and he would return to continue to bring her pleasure and her him. He always kept his promises. That was his nindo, he said it was.

"Oh I'm cumming Naruto-kun! I'm gonna cum from your fingers. I'm cumming!" Tsunami nearly shouted before Naruto silenced her mouth with his as he felt her walls clench and a torrent of fluid bash into his fingers. Naruto felt Tsunami shiver in obvious pleasure as her hips jerked into his hands. Finally Tsunami slumped as Naruto pulled out his fingers.

"You're wet," Naruto commented as he noticed the sticky substance on his fingers. Naruto licked his fingers and found the taste rather pleasant. Tsunami watched the action with a sigh before smiling. "Now Naruto-kun, please use your thing and make me yours. Mark me forever! Please do it," Tsunami pleaded hastily. Naruto smiled as he tapped his cheek.

"Do what Tsunami-chan? I wonder understand what I have to do if you don't tell me," Naruto responded. Tsunami took a sharp breath befroe pushing her thighs together. "Oh fuck me Naruto! Fuck me with your big, hard cock. Make sweet love to me. Mark my pussy as yours only! Claim me! Just fuck me so that I can't walk tomorrow! Flood my pussy with your cum!" Tsunami begged. Naruto remained silent for a few second coming to terms with everything Tsunami said. This was it. He was going to lose his virginity to this woman in front of him. She wanted to be his forever. She wanted to be claimed by him. Naruto felt somewhat bolded by her words before dropping his boxers.

"I understand Tsunami-chan," Naruto said as he knelt at the bed. Tsunami watched as Naruto's penis aligned with her pussy. Tsunami swallowed her doubt. As Naruto seemed ready to go, Tsunami suddenly pulled back. Naruto looked up, confused. "N-Naruto-kun, before you do it. Do you...love me?" Tsunami asked. She didn't know where this sudden question came from, but maybe her heart wanted to ask his heart. She remembered him telling her about how he felt about Sakura. While for some reason the thought of sharing him intrigued Tsunami, she was still happy she got to be his first.

Naruto blinked at her question. She was asking for his love. Naruto paused. Naruto wanted her, deeply. He felt like he connected with her and even now he felt his soul practially begging him to accept her treasure. She had professed that she loved him on a physical and mental level. Could Naruto truly say the same? "Tsunami-chan...be my woman forever. I love you, dattebayo," Naruto replied. He watched Tsunami smile widely as she closed her eyes. Naruto wondered why Tsunami took a deep breath then and there. He watched her hands move to the place between her legs before she spread her cunt lips to him.

"Then fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck with your dick. Right here, right now!" Tsunami said. Naruto nodded as he guided his flesh into her. Naruto plunged inside of Tsunami as he felt her walls grip him like a vice. Tsunami sucked in a deep breath. He was huge. He was very huge. She could feel her walls opening against him. Naruto huffed as he slowly pushed further. Finally he rested inside of Tsunami as the two looked at each other.

"I'm going to start Tsunami-chan," Naruto replied. Tsunami merely nodded. Naruto drew back his hips. Tsunami watched him do so. With a quick thrust Naruto buried himself once again. "Oh god! Oh Naruto-kun, you're so big! Oh you're fucking me with your wonderful cock," Tsunami panted. Naruto watched her breasts beat up and down to his thrusts. Naruto felt happy. He didn't know he could feel so loved like this. Here was a woman devoted to him. Here was a woman who loved and supported him. Sometimes, that was all Naruto ever wanted.

Grabbing Tsunami's thighs, Naruto bucked his hips furiously. The sounds of beating flesh and the sweet scent of unadulterated euphoria spanned the room the lovers resided in. "Tsunami-chan, you feel so good. You're clenching me tight!" Naruto proclaimed. Tsunami struggled to hear his words as she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Her eyes were tightly closed as Naruto fucked her with reckless abandon. His cock pumped in and out of her repeatedly. Marking her womb as his own from now on. Naruto moved in and out. In and out in his own pattern.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Oh sweet Kami Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Please fuck me!" Tsunami implored. Naruto never saw fit to deny her as his dick beat its way at the entrance of her cervix. "You're mine Tsunami-chan. No one else is going to fuck this pussy except for me!" Naruto growled not having the time to wonder where any of this possession came from, but Tsunami seemed to like it. "Oh god yes. I'm Naruto-kun's. My heart and body are only for his use! Oh fucking god! I love you Naruto-kun. Please take my heart. Make love to me harder!" Tsunami whined. Naruto nodded with a grin deepening his thrusts wildly.

_"Oh god it feels like he's crushing my womb with his cock! This is so much better than my fingers. Oh I haven't had sex in so long. I'm cumming!" _Tsunami shouted mentally as her body visibly shook bathing Naruto's organ in her lucious juices. "You just came Tsunami-chan, but I'm not done," Naruto said as Tsunami huffed still finding herself in her euphoria as she felt the bump...bump...bump of Naruto's dick scrapping against her walls and the entrance to her womb. He kept thrusting against her G spot like a wildly animal and Tsunami loved it. She could feel him ravaging her insides to his needs.

Tsunami felt herself lifted up like a doll before she was placed on her hands and knees. Tsunami didn't have the time to ask anything before Naruto pistoned himself back inside her causing Tsunami to mewl. "Oh so fucking good. So hot! So strong! So fucking...deep! Oh god Naruto-kun!" Tsunami cried. The sweat dripped down Naruto's face, but he never relented.

Time was never a factor for Tsunami for she didn't know how long her cunt was taking its punishment from Naruto's heatstick, but she loved it all. _"Oh cumming again! Cumming on Naruto-kun's fat dick. Oh Kami I love him. I'm cumming from Naruto-kun's cock! Cumming!" _Tsunami cried once again as Naruto felt her walls clench all around his cock. Naruto groaned painfully as Tsunami's essence wiped over him. Sweat and fluids swept through the room like a tidal wave of pleasure as Tsunami lost herself. Her breasts swayed in the air as she lost control of her arms. Tsunami didn't know it, but her tongue slipped out of her mouth in pleasure.

"Tsunami-chan, I'm gonna cum soon," Naruto warned as he continued. Tsunami heard him. She could feel him tighten inside her. Soon, soon he would bath her insides and she would be marked forever. "Yes Naruto-kun. Inside! I want your delicious cum inside me! Please cum! Cum inside me now!" Tsunami requested happily and dazily. She felt Naruto fuck her with each thrust making her remember his body as well as the feeling of swelling pride in her lover as he took care of her needs.

Naruto quickly flipped Tsunami around and with a quick motion, he appeared underneath her. Tsunami got the picture and bucked her hips up and down controlling the pace as Naruto held her hips. "Yes cum. Cum inside my pussy Naruto-kun. This woman in front of you is hungry for your white juice. She wants your babymaking seed. This is your woman Naruto-kun!" Tsunami said wantonly as she slammed herself with each intense thrust. She could feel Naruto resisting her if the look of utter pleasure and near release on his face was a thing to take into consideration.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He could now see why Jiraiya told him about pleasures of the flesh, but Naruto felt he was only like this with Tsunami. Here was the woman who desired him. Even now she wanted him fully and without complaint. Naruto could never do this like Jiraiya, with a total stranger, but this deep sense of fillment he got from her was just so much, so right. "Tsunami-chan, slow down. I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned once again, but Tsunami seemed to move even faster as she leaned forward and touched Naruto's abbed chest with her milkly hands.

"Cum Naruto-kun. I want it. I need it so badly. Fuck your Tsunami-chan!" Tsunami beseeched one last time. Naruto felt his toes curl before he grabbed Tsunami's hips and slammed his dick fully into her pussy juice-covered walls. Tsunami gasped in bliss as her third orgasm came to her as Naruto's cum flooded her pussy walls while her juices drenched his dick. Tsunami arched back. Warm. It was so warm. Inside of her was Naruto-kun's essence. So much lovely essence. So much love. Inside of her it was here. Naruto slumped to the bed with a huff as the sweat poured down his face. Tsunami leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips.

"May you take my heart and receive it Naruto-kun," Naruto opened his eyes before they fully widened. Tsunami was bathed in a white light. Her chakra suddenly spiralled out of control. Naruto suddenly grew panicked for his new lover before he noticed Tsunami looking at him warmly. It was for but a second before she spoke something Naruto didn't understand. She then arched back. Naruto watched the center of her chest light up in surprisingly warmth. Naruto shielded his eyes before he gasped as he noticed a white feather appear before him.

_"That feather, that's the same one like...three or four days ago!" _Naruto thought with surprise. His gulped, but his hand reached out for the white, illuminous feather. His fingers grazed it. Naruto felt calm in its presence. Suddenly he watched the feather swirl around into the air before he bashed into his chest and disappeared without a word.

It was suddenly silent. Naruto looked left and right, but there was nothing in sight. "What was that dattebayo?" Naruto wondered to himself. This was no dream. He clearly saw it this time. He was sure of it. However Naruto watched as Tsunami started to fall backwards. "Tsunami-chan!" Naruto called grabbing a hold of her body with great care. Naruto laid her to the bed. She wasn't moving.

"Tsunami-chan? Tsunami-chan!" Naruto said with urgency. It was silent for a few seconds, but he soon found his concern unwarranted as Tsunami snuggled up close to his body. "Mmm Naruto-kun," she replied sleepily. Naruto blinked before he snickered. Standing to his feet, Naruto wobbled himself over to the door and flicked the switch off turning out the lights. He then walked over to the bed. Naruto picked up Tsunami and laid her inside before getting in himself. Tsunami slept on the pillows before she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her body. Tsunami snuggled up to this calm warmth before Naruto fell asleep as well. Both happy and content.

-x-

"Okaa-sama, you can't be serious?!" Amaterasu said hoping that this would all be some kind of bad joke. Tsukuyomi had the same thoughts before both noticed their mother give them a stern glare. "Think of it as your punishment, both of you. Had it not been for you idiocy then this wouldn't be happening. You are both to go to the Human world and by whatever means, that are not lethal to the humans, and find a way to reconstruct the orb of Order and Chaos and you'd both better hurry. The longer it is broken then the longer this world will unravel until the human's very reality is twisted into nothingness," Kami replied. The twin sisters looked at each other before Tsukuyomi sighed.

"We wouldn't even know where to look. They literally scattered over thousands of places!" The goddess of the moon stated. Both watched as their mother raised her leg over another one. "That is now your problem, now hurry up and go. Unlike with many of your other punishments, you don't have all eternity to fix this one," their mother said. Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu glanced to each other before sighing. Nodding their heads hopelessly the two sister marched from their mother's presence.

_"Please let them make it. Even I won't be able to help keep the thin line if this keeps up," _Kami thought to herself as she watched her daughters vanish. Kami hated Fate. Truly she hated the damn little thing!

* * *

_**KG: That was definitely longer than I truly wanted for a first chapter, but I'm fairly happy with it. It seemed better to call it a feather rather than a fragment. Feathers resonate with each other at various strengths. Some may call loudly and others may call very softly. Who really knows for sure?**_

_**KG: Well I guess that's enough for now. See you later. Stazy Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and I'd tell you to send me cream soda, but considering what I'm going to be writing then I don't think I can look at anything cream-related for awhile. Sheesh I can't even make you respect the cream without it being weird.**_


	2. Feather: Emi

_**KG: Hey everyone. Yeah this also isn't Contract of the Shinigami like I thought it was going to be. Seems like this story is going to be of chapters I didn't think were going to happen. Well whatever.**_

_**KG: If you're confused about this feather then that's understandable. There hasn't really been a fan fiction with this woman involved in any shape or form, that I know of. However I always thought she was hot in any case. I hadn't planned on her actually. Thus that makes it better. Maybe. Well whatever.**_

_**Music of the Week: Hello by Steven and Marcellus.**_

_**Quote: **__**"**__**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.**__**"**__** by **__**Sarah Dessen**__**.**_

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon issuing the start of a brand new day. A new day always brought about a new beginning. A new beginning brought about a new path and a new path brought about a new end. Like the sun, new beginnings came and went. Either a person could hold to that new beginning and not let it go or they could ignore it completely. Become blissfully unaware of its existence as well as its opportunities. However there were always those who took advantage of their new beginning and treated them as something special. There were always those who looked forward to the new for it said goodbye to the old. "Oh Naruto-kun! Yes! Right there! Oh fuck right there!" came a rather loud shout. New beginnings were things to be appreciated.

Inside of a very familiar house, there was also a new beginning taking place. The sounds of a woman in the throes of her passion being ignited by her lover echoed throughout the walls of her room reverberating their essence. The sounds of water splashing around against a hard floor were also heard. Inside the shower, one Uzumaki Naruto was currently smiling broadly as he held his middle finger was buried to the tee inside of his older lover, Tsunami. Naruto could feel Tsunami's silky hands grip into his scalp as she moaned her baser pleasures and her fervent desires. Naruto's finger jabbed repeatedly into Tsunami's snatch. He could feel the heat of her desire trailing down his finger and to the floor easily getting lost in the water and the steam of their indoor shower. "You like that Tsunami-chan? Inari's gonna wake up if you're too loud dattebayo," Naruto replied into Tsunami's ear causing the woman to involuntarily shiver. Words were lost on Tsunami as she watched Naruto lower his head and begin to suckle on her sweet, pink nubs of hardened flesh.

"I…It's all you're….uhhhh….fault Naruto-kun. I can't….ahhhhh….help it. I'm addicted to you now," Tsunami declared. She never noticed the way Naruto's eyes seemed to lighten up at her words of desire and declaration. In earnest, he slowly and gently sank his teeth into her nipples. Tsunami bit her lower lip as she leaned against the wall taking the violent, thorough assault of her lover's fingers and mouth. Tsunami arched back as Naruto inserted a second finger before detaching himself from the tender, now red, hardened nipples of Tsunami's succulent orbs. Tsunami stared hazily at Naruto. He looked so irresistible when he was wet from the water of the shower. His hair fell down his face nearly covering his eyes. Tsunami was brought out of her observations as she felt another jerk into her nether regions. Tsunami suddenly jerked her head upwards and opened her mouth.

"Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" Tsunami nearly hollered. Just as she got out her declaration of her orgasmic high Naruto came in and claimed her lips for his own fully engulfing them in a lover's kiss. Tsunami's body shook and her knees felt weak as her juices flooded over Naruto's fingers. Naruto could feel her walls vibrate radiating warmth from her body. Naruto swiftly, yet reluctantly, took his fingers from Tsunami's pussy and made to hold her up and keep her from falling to the floor in pleasure, but Naruto was happy. Never had he thought he would be able to bring someone so much happiness in his life. He couldn't describe this feeling of warmth inside his heart. It was so calming. Naruto felt his tongue dominate over Tsunami's swirling around it like a snake to its mate. Her rosy lips took in his essence as Tsunami's eyes remained half-lidded. For Naruto, he always found joy in making people happy. As long as someone was happy then he was happy. That's what he felt he believed. Here was a woman dedicated to him. A woman who, not even a full day ago, gave her heart to him in full trust and appreciation. In response to that, Naruto would make her happy as well. He'd stake his life on it.

As Naruto set Tsunami's legs to the floor, he proceeded to turn her around. Tsunami leaned against the wet fall with her hands and her bare breasts pushed against it. Tsunami looked back at him lovingly. With one hand, she opened up her pussy lips to Naruto's eagerly raging cock. She could see it pulse almost painfully. It was like a sword that desired to be in a sheath. Tsunami actually felt herself moisten in anticipation. "Naruto-kun, fuck me please. Just like you did last night. Fuck with your big, hard cock! Fuck your Tsunami-chan," Tsunami pleaded and Naruto needed no more begging before he pushed himself forward feeling the tightened yet hot, slippery wetness of Tsunami's cunt walls. Tsunami dragged out her moan as she felt Naruto fill her up more and more until he rest just inches away from her cervix. "You're still so tight Tsunami-chan," Naruto huffed, his face overtaken by the pleasure. Tsunami looked back at her lover before grunting forward as Naruto jerked his hips forward thrusting his cock into her snatch. Whatever words Tsunami was going to say were lost in her euphoria.

"Oh God! Oh yes Naruto-kun. Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Oh sweet Kami!" Tsunami moaned as Naruto continued to fuck his lover in the steamy shower. Tsunami could feel her breasts sensually rub against the walls of her shower. Every rock, every motion from Naruto, Tsunami could feel as his hard shaft rammed inside her body expanding her walls and forcing them to clench to bring him pleasure as well. She could feel Naruto assault the entrance to her womb over and over forcing Tsunami bit her teeth in the failing attempts to cover her slowly gaining in volumes sounds.

Meanwhile, Naruto was readily riding the wave of pleasure as well. God, he never knew that this could feel so good. Now Naruto wouldn't have minded taking back those words that he said to Ero-sennin beforehand. However Naruto was sure that this was only from Tsunami specifically. Being the unwilling reader of his sensei's many books, Naruto remembered reading in one of his books that sex was always more fulfilling when done with a person that is loved. It could feel even greater than any casual sex that anyone experienced, at least five times greater, is what Naruto read. He could certainly believe it now as he felt his dick thrust mercilessly into his lover's awaiting pussy. Judging from her moans, Naruto figured he was doing a fairly decent job. "Tsunami-chan. You're clenching too hard. I'm gonna cum at this rate," Naruto warned. Tsunami heard him easily, but her mind was lost in the bliss of it all. Naruto's fucking in combination with the water cascading down her body and the smell of her scent and his mingling in the steamy shower, Tsunami could only moan out incoherent words. _"So fucking….big! So fucking….hard! Fucking me over and over. Naruto-kun is going to make me cum again,"_ Tsunami thought to herself as a slight amount of saliva trailed its way down her mouth.

Huffing, Naruto quickly grabbed Tsunami gently by the hair making her raise her head to his request before finishing his assault in her pleasure senses. Naruto gritted his teeth as he thrusted himself into his lover. His dick kept hitting the resistance of her cervix and each time he did so, she would clench her lower body nearly making him ejaculate right there on the spot. It slowly got to the point where neither was able to tell what time it was nor how long they had been in the shower. Naruto spun Tsunami around before pushing her against the wall. Tsunami wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as Naruto shot his hips upwards. Tsunami pushed her head back. "I am Naruto-kun's woman! Please Naruto-kun, do it more! Please more! Fuck me more!" Tsunami urged and Naruto obliged with earnest. His sporadic breath constantly brushed against the hairs near her lips. Quickly the lovers closed their distance with another kiss. Tsunami wrapped her arms once again around Naruto's neck as Naruto rocked Tsunami's body into his own like a wild animal in the season of mating and marking what was his. This was his woman and this was the only cock that she would ever be riding. The face that she was making was only a face privileged to Naruto. No one else was going to see it. Naruto gasped in Tsunami's mouth as he felt his dick clench. "Tsunami-chan I'm gonna cum," Naruto warned in-between kisses. Tsunami either bobbed or nodded, Naruto wasn't sure, but he knew that he felt Tsunami actually clench him even harder than before as she tried thrusting her hips along his shaft to help him along.

"Inside Naruto-kun! Cum inside me! Give Tsunami-chan your white, hot cream! Oh Naruto-kun. Cum right there. Cum right inside there. Don't stop! Oh god don't stop!" Tsunami nearly shouted. Naruto sucked in his hips and his knees before he broke the kiss. "Gonna cum, Tsunami-chan!" Naruto groaned in pleasure as the white seed from his cock blasted forward through Tsunami's folds coating her walls in a white sticky cream. Tsunami gasped also as she unconsciously allowed her tongue to slip out of her mouth. It felt like a never ending river of pure bliss hitting all her senses and walls at the same time. Tsunami could feel her legs literally shaking on the wet floor of the shower.

Naruto and Tsunami huffed as the former tried to keep the latter to her feet. "I love you Naruto-kun," Tsunami said as she turned her head to face him. Naruto blinked his bright blue eyes before slowly smiling widely. Tsunami quickly and sensually kissed Naruto's lips savoring their taste and their warmth. Slowly both parted as Naruto turned the nozzle for the water off. In a fluid motion, both wrapped towels around their bodies and exited the bath.

-x-

Now dressed, Naruto and Tsunami sat at the kitchen table. They most likely only had a half an hour before Inari appeared from his sleep. Tsunami looked at Naruto and sighed. "I know it was selfish of me to ask you to stay. I…I accepted that you couldn't, but….Naruto-kun I don't want you to leave," Tsunami said sorrowfully. She balled her fists against the table while Naruto frowned. This wasn't what Naruto wanted. He didn't want to see this. Even now Naruto knew that somewhere in his heart he would have liked to have stayed. Tsunami had just confessed her entire world to him. She had taken his first time and he had taken her heart. Man what would Ero-sennin tell him to do in this situation?

"You make it sound like I'm never coming back Tsunami-chan," Naruto replied with a cheeky smile hoping to try and lighten the mood. Tsunami took a glance at him as she noticed his bright blue eyes piercing into her soul literally exposing all of her insecurities, worries, and fear to him, but Tsunami couldn't help finding it all comforting in a sense. Like there was nothing that she could hide from him, not that there was such a thing anyway. "How can you even guarantee that you'll come back Naruto-kun? Your line of work leaves nothing to guarantees. I have seen it myself. I just…don't want to lose you after I finally have you," Tsunami replied. The only thing Tsunami heard the the shuffle of the chair. She then felt nice, warm, firm hands touch her cheeks brushing the tears away. Tsunami looked up to see Naruto smiling widely.

"Until I become Hokage, there's no way I'm gonna die Tsunami-chan. Also once I become Hokage, there's no way I'm gonna die to make you sad, dattebayo. I will be back I promise. It's not goodbye Tsunami-chan. It's just a 'see you later'," Naruto replied with his wide smile. Tsunami widened her eyes. _"It's just a see you later?" _Tsunami thought to herself before caressing Naruto's hand with her own. How was it that he had so much more faith in them than she did? Tsunami wasn't sure and she doubted that she would ever truly be sure, but this young man in front of her was all that she needed.

"Hai, I understand Naruto-kun," Tsunami quickly said brightening the room with her smile. Naruto offered his own smile as he proceeded to kiss Tsunami on her cheek much to the latter's joy. "That's good," Naruto commented before sitting down. As if on cue, both heard his stomach growl. Naruto looked at Tsunami sheepishly while Tsunami herself couldn't help but giggle. Standing to her feet, the dark-haired woman made herself busy fixing her lover something to eat. Naruto watched her got into the kitchen and he wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her sway her hips tauntingly at him, but no, she would do that would she? She wouldn't provoke his lust would she? oh yes, she would.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto drifted off into the world of his memories, specifically last night. Now Naruto knew that it wasn't a joke nor a dream, he had clearly seen that pure white feather that calmly came from out of Tsunami's body before going into his. At the time, Naruto's sense of concern over Tsunami's well-being had kept him from digging into the issue that latest night, but he couldn't help feeling concerned now. He wasn't going to grow something weird like a tail was he? No, no don't be stupid. Naruto shook his head from that thought. Nevertheless, Naruto didn't feel anything wrong with him. Physically he felt fine. Mentally, he felt fine. Perhaps he was blowing it all out of proportion? Naruto wasn't sure. Although he found a good most of his thoughts centered around Tsunami. He really wished he could have stayed, but he just couldn't. Too many others are counting on him back home. "Maybe I should have Ero-sennin go over my training one more time before I go back to Konoha," Naruto said to himself.

Soon the call of food sizzling brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he noticed Tsunami looking at him warmly and lovingly. "Breakfast is ready Naruto-kun. Would you be a dear and get Inari as well?" Tsunami asked. Naruto quickly nodded with a wide grin before moving himself upstairs. Naruto couldn't help, but feel lucky. This wasn't so bad at all.

-x-

"**Tch, that damn brat. Messing with things he's not supposed to again," **came the dark, booming voice of Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox that attacked Konoha exactly sixteen years ago as well as the cause of the death of the Yondaime Hokage. In front of his slitted, red eyes he could see two white feathers swirling around in the air in simple rhythm. Neither seemed to be break the pace or stride that they set for themselves. Kyuubi would have like to have thought that it wasn't at all interested by the two things floating around in front of his face, but he could feel the power coming from each of them. Even if its cheeky excuse for a jailer hadn't, Kyuubi had indeed sensed that these things weren't normal. What they did, Kyuubi wasn't sure for it hadn't sensed any malice intent out of either one of them.

Kyuubi watched them continue their circular dance for a little longer before closing his eyes. Honestly those things were starting to get annoying. However, judging from his jailor's reaction, Kyuubi could only wonder how they actually felt. Granted he wasn't a curious about them as Naruto seemed to be, but they did pique his interest at least a little bit. Even for all his thoughts, the feathers never broke their mid-air stride just flowing around each other in their casual dance. Kyuubi huffed. **"I don't have time for this," **Kyuubi muttered to himself before falling to sleep. He had nothing better to do anyway. As Kyuubi fell asleep, he never noticed the feathers as they seemed to slowly, very slowly, gravitate towards his body.

-x-

Days passed by for Naruto as the blond waited for his perverted teacher to arrive and pick him up. Most of his time, Naruto had spent dutifully between roughness of his training, and the softness of…Tsunami. While he trained, Naruto tried to delve more into the strange sensing ability that he seemed to have gained. After a couple tries, Naruto had found that he could more or less sense the emotions of people. Not exactly sense their intent, but he could sense how they felt about certain things. Naruto only based this off Tsunami's chakra and how that color seemed to correlate with her emotions.

Naruto had made the attempt of trying to feel out Inari's emotions, but all he truly got was a somewhat blurry chakra image of the young boy's emotions. He seemed very happy if the white chakra he gave off was any consequence and yet, Naruto couldn't help glaring at that tiny blue part that had been at the center of that chakra. Maybe he had imagined it, but he wasn't too sure. However that didn't stop Naruto from attempting to explore anything else, but much to his dismay he didn't really get that much, or so he thought. Well he wasn't sprouting a tail so that was good.

Naruto contemplated asking Tsunami on whether anything strange had happened to her lately, but he doubted that she would have understood his intentions correctly. Oh, but speaking of Tsunami, Naruto could honestly say that he hadn't been happier than his time with the woman. How such a woman had such a relatively high libido was beyond Naruto's understanding. Tsunami proceeded to drag Naruto anywhere she could find that could help them have more passionate sex. Naruto even remembered Tsunami being daring by having him fuck her in the forests. Tsunami had claimed the feeling of people possibly walking through the forests around the time was exciting for her. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but it had been exciting for him too. Naruto was also sad to leave. Not because of the sex, though that was a great feature to their relationship, but rather because Tsunami offered him a lot more support and confidence than he ever really got from a lot of people. Now Naruto knew that he was supported by a great number of people like Hinata, Shikamaru, and a few others, but Tsunami just had that complete show of appreciation that Naruto longed for. Not to sound cheesy, but he really thought he connected with her well. Naruto couldn't explain it. Tsunami was more than just a simple sex partner. She was…a companion of sorts.

By the time, Jiraiya came to pick Naruto up, the blond could say that he had never seen Tsunami's chakra anymore brighter than what it had been now. "I don't want you to leave Nii-san!" Inari said urgently. Naruto chuckled before he ruffled the young bridge builder's hair. "I promise I'll come back and visit Inari. You know I always keep my promises," Naruto commented. Inari merely nodded while Tsunami smiled widely.

"I really hope you come back Naruto-kun. We would love to have you again," Tsunami replied. Naruto looked up at his lover. Even now he could see the small traces of sadness on her features. Naruto smiled lowly. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto reached into his pouch. "Tsunami-chan can you hold onto this for me?" Naruto asked. Tsunami raised an eyebrow as Naruto pulled something out of his pocket. Tsunami widened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, this is…," Tsunami stammered, but she only watched Naruto scratch his cheek. "It's a very good possession of mine. That'll definitely give me a lot more reason to come back here," Naruto replied. Tsunami stared at Naruto's hands for a little while before smiling softly.

"Hai, I understand Naruto-kun. I'll hold onto this for you until you get back," Tsunami said taking the object from Naruto's hands. Naruto swiftly nodded before patting Inari's head one more time. "Oi Gaki, time to go!" Naruto heard his sensei call. With a deep sigh, Naruto moved away from the mother-son duo. He looked back and noticed Inari waving frantically at him while Tsunami just waved pleasantly. Naruto waved back with a bright smile on his face until he caught up with Jiraiya.

"Ne Kaa-chan, what did Naruto-niisan give you?" Inari asked curiously. Tsunami's face quickly lit up in a blush before she remembered the object that was in her hands. She was sure that if Inari made the comparison then she would be a tomato about now. "Something personal Inari. I'll tell you when you're a little older," Tsunami said. Inari pouted and crossed his arms defiantly which made Tsunami laugh. She then looked up the road and noticed Naruto walking away, his form getting smaller and smaller. Blinking her eyes, Tsunami turned around and headed back to the town with Inari in tow. He'd come back one day and Tsunami would be there to greet him with open arms…and maybe open everything else.

-x-

The white-haired Gama Sennin stared at his student in confusion. It had been about four hours since they had left from Wave and the blond only rarely said a peep to the man. He actually seemed to be in a swirl of thoughts if Jiraiya had to think anything. However at other times when Naruto wasn't thinking, Jiraiya could see the wide smile on his student's face. What had happened that week?

"So are you going to explain that grin on your face or are you just happy to see me?" Jiraiya asked with a small smirk. He noticed Naruto turn to him before the young man snorted. "In your dreams Ero-sennin. I'm just thinking about some things. Do you…really think I'm strong enough to bring back Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked. Jiraiya, with all his experience, knew that Naruto had been trying to change the subject, but didn't let on. However the question had indeed puzzled him. Jiraiya looked at Naruto firmly for a couple of minutes before giving his answer.

"Are you not satisfied with what we did over the two year period?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto took a deep breath before finally releasing a pent up sigh. Perhaps that was the case. Naruto had indeed felt that way. He didn't feel satisfied. He knew he got stronger, but was it really in all the areas he wished it could be? For the most part Jiraiya kept him to chakra control and the mastering of Kyuubi's chakra. Now Naruto did learn some new things as far as strategy and other things went, but was he versatile? Naruto wasn't sure. He was known as unpredictable. Naruto actually liked that would. Unpredictable was what made you dangerous, it was what made you be taken seriously, and it was what made you a threat. You were the unknown element to change the tide of things. "I'm…not sure," Naruto commented offhandedly. Jiraiya frowned.

"I do think you're strong enough Naruto, but Sasuke's not going to be the easiest person for you to take back. In addition to his natural prowess as a shinobi, he also has his Sharingan, the dojutsu that is the pride of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's path is one that lies in vengeance. If you want to take him back then you're also going to need to change his thinking about it as well," Jiraiya stated. Naruto took those words to heart as he place a finger to his chin in thought.

"_Change his thinking about vengeance? How am I supposed to do that?" _Naruto thought to himself, but nonetheless he decided to put it off for another time. "So are you going to tell me why you were grinning like an idiot back there?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he casted a glare to his teacher.

"No, I'm not!" Naruto growled out forcing Jiraiya to put his hands up in defense. Naruto huffed before walking off leaving Jiraiya to give a knowing smirk. _"That Gaki. The only men who have that grin are the men who know a woman's touch. It finally worked! Two years of patience and it worked!" _Jiraiya proclaimed loudly in his thoughts. The white-haired sage actually had to resist the urge to cry tears of joy over this accomplishment. Maybe now Naruto would take his books more seriously now.

Naruto stared at Jiraiya with a dry look. He could see the man's chakra flaring around wildly like it had just heard the best news that there was to hear. Naruto thought that this might have had to do with something about training, but knowing his sensei then that was far from the truth. Naruto figured that much. And yet, Naruto couldn't stop this sneaking suspicion that he should be worried. Naruto shook it off as he and Jiraiya walked away through the fields. They still had a long day ahead of them.

-x-

"Come on Amaterasu, are you still not talking to me?" Tsukuyomi asked as she rubbed the back of her head ruffling the white strands of her long hair. To her frustration, Amaterasu was still not speaking to her. The only thing Tsukuyomi saw was Amaterasu's long, charcoal-colored hair as it swayed left and right across her backside. Ever since the two goddesses had been granted their mission, they had tried learning all that they could about the human world. This was only so because while they did their jobs in bringing out the moon and the sun, they hadn't been concerned by the trivial ordeals of the humans so needless to say, but they were not the most experienced at this of thing. Both knew it.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!" Tsukuyomi asked angrily. "Would you be quiet?! Can't you see I'm trying to read this damn thing?" Amaterasu asked. Tsukuyomi looked over her younger sister's shoulder and noticed that the woman held a map in her hands. Amaterasu pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Tsukuyomi sighed while Amaterasu took the opportunity to lean against a tree.

"I heard you the first, second, and third times. I'm just tired of all this. We've been out here for five days and the only thing we have found has been a small town, which didn't have any feathers at all. This isn't what I wanted to be doing with my time," Amaterasu said with a huff. Tsukuyomi frowned as the full weight of the situation started to bear down upon her and, by connection, Amaterasu. "So do you have any idea where we are?" Tsukuyomi asked. Amaterasu picked up the map one more time and studied it carefully.

"I would dare say that we are right here. We are somewhere in this country at the moment," Amaterasu answered. Tsukuyomi looked down. "Tea…Country? These humans have interesting names for their places of economic origin. Think tea is the main commerce there?" Tsukuyomi asked. Amaterasu shrugged her shoulders. Though it was rather unusual in Amaterasu's opinion, the Goddess of the Sun always had something of a fascination for strange named places or people. She never understood it herself actually.

"I wouldn't know that. In any case, this seems to be where we are and we are close to a town called Degarashi Port. We can stop there and get information I suppose. It's better than walking along this road at nighttime. Hopefully we can find a feather at this town. Did Okaa-sama even say how we were supposed to find these things?" Amaterasu asked.

"Well I remember her telling me that those with feathers will have a significant aura around their eyes. Small traces of the feathers would be seen in the person's eyes. So we'll have to look carefully at people to make sure we're doing this right," Tsukuyomi replied. Amaterasu released one more sigh before finally nodding. "If that's the case then we've sat around long enough. Let's keep moving Onee-sama," Amaterasu suggested. Tsukuyomi nodded with a small yawn before standing to her feet. The two walked off.

"But seriously though Amaterasu, did you have to make it so hot today?" Tsukuyomi asked. Amaterasu merely snickered as the two forms disappeared along the road and past the trees into parts unknown.

-x-

A total of six days passed by for Naruto and Jiraiya as they finally appeared within the region of Hi no Kuni. Finally the two appeared within a town that Naruto had memories of for a long time. With those memories came the many reasons that he had to get stronger. The burden placed on him made him different from everyone else. Unlike civilians, he couldn't afford a luxurious life of bliss and ignorance. No, he had to fight and train to get stronger. Not only to protect himself, but also to protect his village. He remembered that hotel where he encountered Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, members of the Akatsuki organization whose motive was still unknown. All Naruto knew was that they required all nine bijuu and that meant that they would be coming for Naruto eventually. This town was also the place where Sasuke met Itachi and lost horribly, not even landing a hit upon the S-rank missing nin. That was also the time Naruto found out that what they did here was to be taken even more seriously than before. This town was called Shukuba Town, a pleasure district in Hi no Kuni.

In a rented room, Naruto sat on the bed. Jiraiya had just left to go gather his 'research' which left Naruto to his own devices, not that the blond wasn't used to these types of things by now. "I wonder how Tsunami-chan is doing," Naruto said to himself. Already he found himself missing the bridge builder's daughter and the warmth she provided him when he slept. Shaking his head, Naruto got to his feet. Now wasn't the time to get depressed like an idiot. Sighing, Naruto grabbed his hotel key and walked out of the room. He might as well take in the sights of the nostalgic town before he left in another three days. Why they were even staying for three days Naruto didn't know, but then again he didn't really care. He just knew he would be back in Konoha by the end of next week.

As Naruto exited the hotel, he took notice of the moon in the sky. It's illuminating presence making itself even more beautiful by the lights that flared around the town as far as Naruto's eyes could see. "Let's see I already ate so what should I do now?" Naruto wondered to himself. It was then that he brought himself back to a certain irritating conversation he had with his pervert of a teacher.

"_You've worn that damn thing for the past seven days! Show some variety brat! I know you like orange and I ain't knockin' the color, but customize a little. Your damn jumpsuit has tears in it!" Jiraiya urged while Naruto stubbornly folded his arms. It had been just four hours before they arrived in Shukuba town that Jiraiya felt the need to bring this up. "Don't you dare start on my clothes Ero-sennin. You're aren't going to win any fashion awards either!" Naruto protested causing Jiraiya to growl._

"_How did a kid like this even get laid?" Jiraiya muttered to himself. Luckily Naruto had heard him due to the softness of his voice, but that didn't deter Jiraiya in the slightest. _

"_This isn't about me you damn brat. This is about you. When we get to the next town you're going to get some damn new clothes and they'd better be good too! I swear its like trying to teach a child to walk," Jiraiya claimed much to Naruto's ire. "Hey you can just fuck off you old pervert!" Naruto replied which earned him a slight smack to the head. _

"_Don't talk back to your master Gaki! Get new clothes or I'm gonna make you regret it!" Jiraiya said and then proceeded to stomp off down the road while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, Naruto had to bet that no one had to deal with their master in such a way like he did. Looking down, Naruto winced. It was true, there had been a few notable holes in his attire. Naruto scratched his cheek. Maybe something else to wear would have been appropriate. Maybe some different colors….with orange in them. They had to have orange!_

Sighing, Naruto slowly nodded to himself before walking through the town. Unfortunately for the blonde, it was very late. Every clothing store he had gone to had been closed. Well it wasn't like that was impossible. Naruto just figured he would have to wait in the morning which he didn't really mind doing. Naruto groaned as he sat on a lone bench. Naruto looked up at the moon one more time. It really was beautiful for some particular reason tonight. Suddenly without warning, Naruto heard the chime of a soft bell ringing in his ears. Its sound was so pleasant to his ears. _"What's that noise?" _Naruto thought to himself. He looked around his environment, but took notice of nobody that held anything that resembled a bell or the like and yet amidst the sound of all the people it was as clear as the moon was in the sky.

Suddenly, it was quiet. Only sounds of people talking and feet hitting the dirt were heard to Naruto's ears. Naruto looked left and right, but he could no longer detect the source of the noise. "What was that?" Naruto wondered to himself. He wasn't sure, but he thought maybe it was as good a time as any to head back home.

As Naruto stood to his feet, his eyes locked on to the form in front of him. A woman probably in her mid-twenties or so. Her long, straight black hair rested past her neckline swaying calmly and cooly in the night air. Her large, dark-chocolate colored eyes pierced forward as her feet trudged through the ground. Her skin looked just as creamy and silky as anything he had ever seen before. She seemed to wear a standard work blouse, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She also appeared to be sweating lightly. At another glance, Naruto took notice of the heavy box she was carrying. The woman must have been carrying it for quite awhile before she finally huffed and dropped to box to the ground with a loud thud. "I'm never going to get to the store at this rate," she said to herself. She gently brushed a hand out of her face and wiped the sweat from her brow. Naruto rose an eyebrow. Why was it that for some reason this woman had…a presence about her. Naruto had honestly felt like he had seen her before. He wasn't sure where, but he thought somewhere. She seemed familiar. Plus she was very beautiful. Naruto slowly flinched before shaking his head. No, he couldn't do that to Tsunami. But the woman did seem like she was having trouble at least. Sighing, Naruto stood to his feet and made his way over to the woman.

"You need some help?" Naruto asked. The woman looked up at the person who said the unusually kind words to her. Her gaze fell into the bright blue eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. "Erm…I…yes I do. The place where I work is still open and I have the late shift unfortunately. I needed to bring this back to the store, but I thought it would be like. Turns out that I was wrong," she said. Naruto looked over to the box before effortlessly picking it up with both arms surprising the woman if only slightly. She slowly stood to her feet while Naruto grinned.

"Well we'd better hurry up then dattebayo," Naruto said quickly catching his stride as he made his way down the street. The young woman widened her eyes before quickly moving to catch up with Naruto. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. The woman offered a small smile.

As Naruto and the mysterious woman made their way through the streets, the latter couldn't help taking a glance at her helper. Not too many people she knew, specifically male, had blonde hair and even then for it to have that tone was a surprise, but the way it worked out with his facial features actually made him rather handsome in her opinion. His face held a sturdy look about it. She also couldn't help noticing the whisker marks on his cheek. They looked so cute in her eyes. She almost had to wonder if they were real. However she didn't ask. Slowly the two fell into silence. Naruto attempted to keep his mind on other matters, but he couldn't help stealing glances towards the woman next to him. It was odd. He could tell from her chakra that hers was relatively white just like Tsunami's, but hers seemed to have a more…excited aura around as compared to Tsunami's…mellow aura. It was strange, but if Naruto had to say it then this woman was…a lot more outgoing than Tsunami. Perhaps that was because she was a tad younger. Naruto wasn't sure. "So can I ask the name of the man helping me?" she suddenly asked. Naruto snapped out of his gaze to look at her. He slowly came to register her question.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. How about you?" he asked feeling a little calmer with the conversation. _"Maelstrom, huh? Handsome, and a cool name. A nice combination," _She thought to herself. She thought over Naruto's question. It was always common courtesy to answer a person your name when you asked for their name yourself, or was that the other way around? Well whatever.

"Emi, you can just call me Emi," the woman known as Emi replied. Naruto smirked before offering her a small nod. "So Emi-san, where do you work?" Naruto asked. Emi raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Just a simple tailor shop Naruto-san. Nothing too exciting I'm afraid. I've been working there for the last two years," she replied somewhat sadly. Naruto picked up on that sadness as he noticed her white chakra quickly start to turn to a dark blue of some kind. "Really? I thought Emi-chan was a model or something. She's really cute," Naruto replied thoughtlessly. Emi quickly snapped her gaze to the blonde next to her in surprise. Out of all the lines she had heard from guys, that had to be the cheesiest line she had ever heard. In fact it was so cheesy she couldn't help believing that Naruto was sincere about it which made her feel rather strange. Almost like she had seen the blond before. She merely shook her head.

"Thank you, not many people pay me those types of compliments. _And actually mean it," _she said keeping that last part to herself. Naruto didn't seem deterred by her words. She was definitely an attractive woman. Naruto could easily see that. "Well then those people are idiots," Naruto replied. He then heard the melodious sound of chuckling. His eyes moved to Emi's form to see her laughing lightly. Naruto managed to balance the box on one hand as he scratched his cheek with the other hand.

A good ten minutes passed for Naruto and Emi before the two managed to get to the latter's store. As Naruto could see, it wasn't the most exquisite of shops, but it definitely had its own flare given the style of clothing that were on the clothing racks. Naruto didn't complain. "You can put the box over there I guess," Emi replied. Naruto nodded and quickly set the box down with a small thud. He looked at the various sorts of clothing. "Are you still open?" Naruto asked. Emi snorted as she disappeared behind a door. "At this late, I would doubt anyone's going to be bothering me Naruto-san. But the quiet is alright I suppose," Emi replied. She hoped she didn't sound like too much of a mope with her words.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He wasn't sure, but her response sounded a little strained. Her chakra had clearly, in his eyes, turned from excited down to frustration, disappointment, and…sadness? It reminded Naruto of Tsunami's, and yet Emi's had that mysterious glow around it like there was something keeping her from experiencing the things she wanted to. Maybe it was just Naruto's thoughts. "Is no one else here to help you?" Naruto asked. He sort of knew the answer to that question already, but it seemed right to ask.

"Hardly, everyone else managed to get off in time. Some had dates and stuff, others wanted to have fun, all those types of things. I'm just here," Emi replied before coming out of the door with a small knife. Naruto watched her puncture the box tearing the seal and then opening said box. Inside the box were countless other office supplies and some clothes in plastic packages. Naruto blinked at the odd designs. "Umm you can go now. You don't really need to stay anymore," Emi commented causing Naruto to look at her.

"You sure? I'd rather not leave you alone by yourself," Naruto returned the comment. In truth, Naruto one more than anyone what it was like to be alone and he knew just how easy and hard it was to put up a smile to mask it all. He knew what it was like to pretend to try and make it all go away just so others didn't have to worry about you, or feel sympathy towards you. Naruto knew all of that very well. However he noticed Emi's eyes slightly warm up. "Oh? And just what are you planning to have happen in this store? Are you trying to seduce me?" Emi asked. She watched as Naruto quickly jolted up and stammered back.

"N-No, of course not! I just thought you would want the company, ya know? I mean I can leave if you want me to," Naruto returned nervously. That's right. He couldn't stay here. Not with this woman. She was awfully beautiful and for that reason, Naruto had to keep some kind of distance, but every time he saw that lonely look on her face, he couldn't help but berate himself. It looked so much like Tsunami's that the girl might as well have been a clone. Naruto just had to curse his good nature. He watched Emi giggle lightly. "It's okay Naruto-san. I don't believe you're that type of person. I'm just kidding. Well I don't want to impose, but if you have nothing better to do then I wouldn't mind it if you stayed. There is only…an hour and a half left for my shift," Emi replied. Naruto just nodded before he helped Emi with the clothing.

The first hour passed very slowly for the two. Emi merely watched Naruto look at the clothing in the store with some interest. "Something you like? We're still open so you can try on that stuff if you like. I really don't mind," Emi spoke. She wasn't going to lie. It was nice to have some company to keep with her misery even if it was a customer or whatever. Emi had honestly not been expecting Naruto to stay as long as he did. She half expected him to leave after the first half hour, but true to his word he stayed. Emi was actually amused by it all. She could honestly say that she hadn't met a young man like this before. He truly did seem intriguing as a person. He at least seemed to be the first male she talked with that actually kept with her conversations merely for the sake of conversation itself. Something about the blonde drew her to him.

The same could easily be said for Naruto. Over the past hour, Naruto found himself actually taking with the dark-haired female. So far he learned that she had a brother, who had a life somewhere in Kusagakure or something like that. At various intervals, Naruto took sneak peeks at her chakra. She seemed to be rather happy, but he could still make out those small traces of dark blue dots around her white chakra. "You sure?" Naruto asked. Emi nodded with a sudden smile that even surprised herself. Was it normal to be this comfortable around someone you just met? Emi wasn't sure. "Be my guest, I guess," she said.

For about twenty minutes, Emi watched Naruto pick and try on the clothes he thought were nice. Some looked alright to her, others looked great, some made her laugh, and other just made her sigh. She could not begin to understand the complexity that was Uzumaki Naruto. However she noticed at least one consistent theme in all his outfits. There was a surprising bit of orange involved. Emi couldn't help, but giggle. "You've never tried on clothes before have you?" she asked as Naruto came out in another outfit.

"Well I usually never had to worry about it. I just got what I could get. It's not like anyone let me have anything else,"Naruto said more to himself. Emi rose an eyebrow at his words. She noticed his eyes taken a sullen tone for a second, almost like it strained him subconsciously to say those words. She could only wonder what he meant by that. "Hmmm, well you've got ten minutes before I close up here," Emi said. Naruto took a look at the clock on the window. It was fairly late. Just an hour past midnight. Naruto gave a yawn. No doubt Jiraiya was most likely back and wondering where the blonde was. Either that or he was still 'researching' around like the pervert he was. Emi watched Naruto's reaction before offering a small smile. She quickly proceeded to place her elbows on the counter in front of her.

"Ne, Naruto-san do you have any dreams or aspirations?" Emi asked. She had no idea where that question had come from. But her want to understand this young man in front of her had early began to override any other forms of common sense that she thought she could muster for herself. She watched as Naruto started putting back the clothes before he took a glance at her. "My dream? Well I'm gonna become the Hokage of Konoha dattebayo," Naruto replied without hesitation. Emi stared at Naruto blankly. She quickly and forcefully suppressed the urge to laugh or giggle at his words, but then again Emi knew what it was like t have your dreams made fun of. Though Emi now knew something. The person in front of her was a shinobi, and one from this regional village, Konohagakure.

"That's very interesting Naruto-san," Emi commented. Naruto just rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had been expecting her to outright laugh at him like many others did. He definitely expected the whole 'someone like you as Hokage? Get real' type of thing, but that didn't seem to be the case this time. Honestly this girl was very confusing. Naruto didn't know how he was supposed to act around her. "What about you?" Naruto asked. Emi instantly perked up at the question. Well that was only fair. She asked him and now he got to ask her. However, Emi was certainly afraid. She had told many of her friends what her one dream was and most of them laughed asking if she was serious. It had really taken a blow to her. Living through that again wasn't something she wanted.

Naruto could see her chakra was a mess currently. Half of it was white and the other half was dark-blue. Both were bashing against each other furiously like they were trying to come over for supremacy. Naruto wondered if this was a much more personal question than he led himself to believe. "Ah well you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just wanted to know is all. Well time's up. You can close the shop now," Naruto said. Emi, forgetting about her problem, looked up at the clock. It was true. Fifteen minutes had passed for both. Relief swelled inside Emi's body before she moved from the counter and turned off the lights. With the keeps she closed the shop while escorting herself and Naruto out. Emi locked the door.

"Sorry for making you hang out with me," Emi apologized. Naruto slowly blushed before rubbing the back of his head. "It's no problem dattebayo. Looks like I got lucky finding this place. I'll have to get some clothes tomorrow," Naruto replied. Emi chuckled before resisting the urge to give a yawn.

"It's late would you like me to…erm…walk you home?" Naruto asked uncertainly. He really had no idea of how far things were supposed to be going. How would Tsunami react to all of this? Naruto wasn't sure. He noticed Emi's chakra actually flare gently before it suddenly subsided just as fast. "No that's okay. My house isn't far from work. I'll get there with no problems. I…I…always wanted to be an actor. That was my dream," Emi said rather meekly. Naruto blinked.

"Really? That's an awesome dream! Emi-san is really cute so I know she could do it!" Naruto replied. Emi turned to Naruto in utter surprise of his words of encouragement. A small, unnoticeable smile came to her lips furling them upwards. "You really are weird," Emi said underneath her breath.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Emi said before spinning on her heels and walking off down the street. Naruto watched her leave before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He knew he was going to get such a talk from Jiraiya, but it might as well have been worth it. It wasn't so bad. Naruto was glad he went out tonight. Naruto and Emi never noticed anything as pieces of their chakra swirled into the air. Both strands shot for each other and wrapped themselves around each other before slowly connecting perfectly.

-x-

Tsukuyomi sighed as she held two feathers in her hands. On the ground unconscious was a man and a woman. Quickly Amaterasu came up behind her. "I suppose Okaa-sama said that we couldn't slip them into unconsciousness. That would actually make this a lot easier. Though I think we were lucky. Interesting that the both of them had two small parts to the Orb of Order and Chaos. If they hadn't decided to completely give their hearts to each other then this would have been much harder," the black-haired goddess had spoken. Tsukuyomi merely snorted before handing both feather to her younger sister.

"So where are we going to put these? They're too dangerous to be left by themselves, you know," Tsukuyomi replied. Amaterasu nodded with a somewhat tired sigh. She really would have liked to rest back at their hotel room, but they had too much work to do. "I suppose that's true. Here store them in this jar that Okaa-sama gave us. She said it was for containing the energies that the fragments unleashed so I guess this is as good a way as any until we figure out a more permanent solution," Amaterasu spoke. The Goddess of the Moon slowly nodded before placing the feathers into the jar.

"Okay that's was literally two out another 'who knows how many' thousand. Not a bad start right?" Tsukuyomi inquired which only got a small glare from her younger sister. Tsukuyomi held her hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, I'm just kidding. Sheesh Amaterasu, you really need to lighten up," Tsukuyomi said with a pout while she folded her arms. However that stance didn't last long before she hunched over and grabbed her head in pain as Amaterasu proceeded to bop her sister with her fist.

"Need I remind you that your version of 'lighten up' got us into this in the first place?!" Amaterasu questioned angrily. Tsukuyomi gave a small sigh as she watched her sister walk away. Tsukuyomi shook her head and sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. The smile on her face lessened giving off the vibe of a mature grin. "Well someone has to continue to be this way Amaterasu. You're still young so you wouldn't understand and I honestly hope that you never do," Tsukuyomi said to herself before standing to her feet and walking off to catch up to Amaterasu.

-x-

The next morning, after eating his breakfast, Naruto left a note on the table next to the bed where Jiraiya had been sleeping. What a surprise that the man had actually come home more drunk that Tsunade-baachan probably did at the office. He really was a lost cause. Nonetheless, Naruto didn't really let that deter him as he made his way out of the hotel and into the still bustling streets. How was it that these streets had so many people at morning and at night? It's like these people never took a break.

Well it wasn't Naruto's problem. He only had one mission for today. Naruto walked the familiar path that he had last night through the streets. As he walked, Naruto contemplated Emi whom he had met last night. Naruto exhaled a breath. He just wanted to be helpful. It wasn't like he had any other types of intentions, but he had found that he had gotten…familiar with the girl. He remembered Jiraiya telling him that Naruto's tendency to create connections with people was one of the best qualities of the Hokage. Naruto didn't think he was doing anything special. He was just being himself. She looked like she needed help and he didn't have anything better to do so he helped her. However Naruto still couldn't stop that nagging suspicion like had had seen her before. He was damn right sure of it. Her face and her features, he had seen them somewhere. He just knew it! _"Gah, why is this so complicated?!" _Naruto thought to himself. Slumping his shoulders, Naruto submitted himself to whatever god was making a mockery of his life.

When Naruto regained his bearings he noticed he was in front of the store once again. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door and walked inside. "Welcome, how might we help you?" Naruto looked up and noticed a girl with blond hair looking at him with a wide grin. Said was easily tied back into a ponytail. Naruto offered a friendly smile. "Erm…hey. Thank you," Naruto responded. She easily nodded before moving back to her place in the store. As Naruto rummaged through the clothing one more time, he thought he heard talking.

"Seriously Emi, you met someone like that? At night? In this store? Nonsense! I'd like to meet this guy myself!" Naruto blinked his eyes. "I'm not lying. His name's Uzumaki Naruto. He stayed with me the entire night of my shift," Naruto heard more replies.

"Yeah right, why don't you stop dreaming and get back to work!" It was then that Naruto noticed a door open and he saw the familiar sight of the dark-haired woman coming from inside to outside. Her black hair still looked as smooth as the first day. He noticed her look up. "Yo Emi-chan," Naruto quickly spoke.

"Naruto-kun! You came back," Emi replied. Chuckling sheepishly, Naruto nodded. If the building could have run on a smile, then it would never have needed electricity as Emi's smile seemed to radiate through the entire building. The blond woman at the counter actually widened her eyes as Emi sauntered over to Naruto's position. Naruto watched the sway of her curvaceous hips as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"_So that guy is the Naruto that Emi wouldn't shut up about all morning? Hmm not bad. To think she'd be able to snag a younger guy," _came a small voice that peeked through the window of the door Emi had just left. From her judgement the blonde definitely wasn't bad looking. In fact he looked down right fit and tight in a good number of places. Emi certainly landed something interesting. The woman smirked sensually.

For the next hour, Naruto was at Emi's mercy as she had him try on a number of clothes all while still trying to keep to his little orange theme which he seemed to love. Emi couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun with her job. Never had she felt so free, and full of life than at this single time where she had met Uzumaki Naruto yesterday. Emi couldn't explain it, but she certainly wasn't complaining. In turn, Naruto was feeling very confused. There wasn't a single dark blue spot of chakra in mix with her white portion. It was like it never existed in the first place. However, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy and content in Emi's smile. This woman had the soft, tender smile of Hyuuga Hinata, the excitement and energy of Haruno Sakura, and the determination of Tsunade-baachan. It was like she was the compilation of so many traits from those he had in his life. She was just…amazing.

As Naruto purchased the clothes that Emi suggested for him, which most of he didn't have a problem with, he saw the counter girl smirk. "So Emi, is this the guy you're going to ask to tonight's festival?" she asked. Naruto perked up at those words. "Why do you always have to open your big mouth?" Emi asked while the girl snickered playfully. Naruto looked between the two of them before Emi dragged him to the side.

"Naruto-kun there is a festival for the town tonight and, well, I know we only met each other yesterday, but I'm desperate right now and I don't have a escort so would you like to come with me?" Emi invited. Naruto's mind literally just shut down. He had no way of responding to that. Sure he had some date experience from Tsunami, but it felt strange being the one asked and not the one doing the asking. What could he do? But that serene smile, and those eyes that somehow feared rejection and gave hints of loneliness. A loneliness that he could relate to, Naruto didn't know how to do it. "Sure Emi-chan, that would be awesome dattebayo," Naruto said with a thumbs up for emphasis. Emi smiled widely with a nod before she watched Naruto leave the store. It was then that Emi turned a glare at the door.

"Stay away from him Ame! I mean it!" Emi said with a small growl. Behind her came Ame as she placed a hand on her hip. "Hey I can't help it if all your boyfriends like me over you Emi. Who knows maybe you'll actually keep this one instead of scaring him off," Ame retorted. Emi growled before Ame flicked her hair and walked off. As she left, Emi looked back out the door that Naruto left. She felt her heart soar to him for some reason. Why did he feel so warm and inviting? It was almost unnatural. Emi wanted to give him everything. She wanted him to be there for her. She wanted a man who could take care of her. Emi did not usually feel this way about other members of the opposite sex, but Naruto literally screamed attraction to her. It was like he had something that could fulfill her. He was…something that mysteriously made her happy. If he were stolen from her, then…she wasn't sure what she would do. She couldn't stop that nagging suspicion that she had seen him before. She knew that she had, but where? Where was it? She didn't know, but she wanted to find out. Emi hoped that she could.

Meanwhile, Naruto after a few minutes just got through the door of his hotel room and placed his new clothes on the bed. Naruto sat down tiredly. What a mess this whole thing turned out to be. "Kuso, what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked himself. He pushed his head into his hands. Naruto had to bet that Tsunami would have been disappointed in him by now. Maybe Naruto just didn't have to go, he could just stay in his apartment and forget this mess. Naruto sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. He knew if he did that, all the white chakra expressing Emi's happiness would have vanished into a sea of swirling dark blue chakra, never to return again to him. No, Uzumaki Naruto didn't run away from his problems. He agreed to it and he never went back on his word. Think Naruto. Think of where you know her from! Just think. "Okay this is Shukuba Town. This was the town where Ero-sennin and I first met Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. The place where we were checking into that hotel just a few blocks away. Ero-sennin gave me the keys to the room and was lured away by…," Naruto widened his eyes. Black hair, dark brown eyes, and the most lovely figure he had seen since he started that trip. That's who it was. Emi was that woman from two years ago who had been caught in that genjutsu by Itachi before Jiraiya broke it. Naruto placed a hand over his eyes and chuckled dryly. Irony, you bitch.

Naruto gave a deep breath and sat up. As he pinched the bridge of his nose, Naruto closed his eyes for a second before opening them. "Yosh, I know what to do dattebayo!" Naruto said. A wide grin found its way to his face.

-x-

Night came over the Shukuba town. Just like the night before, the city was blazing with lights, but unlike last night, numerous male and female companions filled the streets with colorful kimonos. Bars were filled with the sounds of cheers, men and women washing their troubles away in the revelry of the festival. "Alright brat, have a good time, but too good a time. Remember that we're leaving tomorrow and I'm not dragging your ass back to Konoha. Be prepared for I will leave without you," Jiraiya said wearing a dark green kimono with sakura leaves painted on it. Naruto on the one hand, much to Jiraiya's ire, opted for the orange kimono with black stripes. "Whatever you say Ero-sennin. If you're gonna get as drunk off your ass as last night then the only thing you'll have to worry about is me leaving you in this town," Naruto replied.

"Hmph, such a disrespectful brat. Just when I think I've grown up, you pull this shit," Jiraiya taunted. Naruto quickly grew a tick mark on his head, but decided to let the matter pass as he watched Jiraiya follow off easily leering and giggling at some women who suited his fancy. Naruto shook his head. He always had to remind, and second guess himself, on this man being the one who trained the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto, being alone quickly walked towards the main entrance of the festival ceremony. Naruto leaned against the wall. As Naruto watched couples, singles, and families enter through the gates, he couldn't help but chuckle. It was times like that made him forget that the entire world was actually so full of hatred and the loss of life on a daily basis. Naruto's thought drifted to Sasuke if only for a moment. He quickly discarded them for another time. For a few moments, Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke cloud his thoughts of what he had to do. _"Sorry Sasuke, but you're going to have to wait," _Naruto replied mentally. The sound of a smooth chime flared into his ears. Naruto perked up. The vision of loveliness assaulted his eyes.

"Hey stranger," Naruto actually had to double-take. There stood Emi in a light-blue kimono. She wrapped her hair into a small bun shape. Her brown eyes stared into his blue ones. She wore the most elegant, yet playful smile he had ever seen. "Y-You look….ummm…nice," Naruto complimented. Emi smirked before grabbing Naruto by his arm and leading him inside.

"I'm glad you came," Emi said softly. Naruto looked at her for a second. Yes, without a doubt. This was the woman whom he had met during the time he had met Itachi and Kisame. Naruto couldn't help, but groan at his reaction at the time. Just one wink and a smirk from this woman and she had him like putty in her hands, though Naruto wondered if it counted since she was in a genjutsu. He wasn't sure. "Why?" Naruto asked. Taking a quick peek at her chakra he noticed it was rather tame as compared to when he met her the other times. It looked much more settled, or it looked…scared and frightened?

"I just thought you wouldn't come that's all. Weird, isn't it?" she asked. Naruto shook his head and smiled gently. "Nope, not weird at all. I wouldn't leave you like that Emi-chan," Naruto commented. Emi smiled with a gentle nod. No, not weird at all, huh?

Naruto and Emi continued through the crowd of people. "The orange one Naruto-kun! Get me the orange one!" Emi pleaded. Naruto sighed as he aimed the makeshift shuriken at the dartboard hitting the center easily. "Winner, for the lovely lady," The concession man said before handing Emi a small orange fox plush toy. Emi smiled while she looked up at Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

The two continued through the festival. Naruto quickly satisfied himself with some yakisoba noodles, until Emi took them from him. Naruto turned to her in confusion before Emi smiled. "Say Ahh Naruto-kun," Emi pressed. "Emi-chan, people are watching," Naruto said with a sweatdrop. He looked around and noticed some couples giggling while others whispered to each other.

"Well don't focus on them then. Am I not enough for you?" Emi replied playfully. Naruto quickly shook his head before eating the offered noodles. They tasted very good. Naruto took a glance at Emi and he noticed something in her eyes. There was so much mirth and warmth inside them. Naruto merely smiled content to let Emi drag him around.

Sitting down, Emi and Naruto watched the people passing by. "You really are something weird. There is a bit of spontaneity here isn't there?" Emi asked. Naruto tried to think of what that word even meant, but merely nodded with a smile hoping that the sufficed for now. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Emi said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto gulped. Her hair smelled very good, almost like peaches.

"Oh see I was right, it is Emi-chan. Oi, Emi-chan, over here!" Naruto and Emi looked up to see Emi's friends walking over to them. The same blonde girl from the store as well as Ame whom Emi had been talking to before. "Yo," Emi said with a simple wave. The blonde woman grinned widely as she looked between Emi and Naruto.

"Not interrupting anything I hope," she replied. Emi smirked while Naruto shook his head. "Well this is the person you talked so much about today. Greetings Naruto-kun. My name is Ame, but you can call me Ame-chan," she replied holding out her hand. Naruto rose an eyebrow. He went out to grab the offered hand and shook it. Turning a side glance to Emi, Naruto was surprised to see her little civilian-sized chakra flaring around her body angrily. Strange that her face seemed so calm, but underneath Naruto could see that she was greatly displeased. Naruto remembered reading in one of Jiraiya's books about the woman being jealous when another woman started talking to the previous woman's love interest. Naruto hadn't thought much of it since it was just a book, but this situation was a little scary and a little worrying. Naruto quickly let go of Ame's hand.

"Now let's hit those stands!" the blonde girl announced dragging her date away. "I guess we should catch up, eh Naruto-kun?" Naruto noticed Ame wink at him before walking off. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. Strange that this woman's chakra was the exact opposite of Emi's. Whereas Emi's was flaring around angrily, Ame's was calm, cool, and collected. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Standing to his feet, Naruto looked over. "Come on Emi-chan," Naruto said grabbing her hand. Emi didn't give Naruto a response, but walked away with him.

Throughout the festival, Naruto noticed Emi had gotten much more silent. Gone was her mirth and her joy. It was like she was nearly falling down into a dark abyss of sadness. It worried Naruto greatly. Where had the energetic young woman gone? But in contrast to her, Ame seemed to hang over Naruto like his favorite jacket. She would always ask him questions, or try to get him involved with some thing which kept his attention occupied. Naruto sighed sadly. He hoped that he hadn't done anything. Every time he looked at her chakra, it was getting colder and colder. There was just the tiniest traces of white that he had seen before. Naruto couldn't stand this. Her face had so much pain inside it. Her eyes seemed so distressed.

Naruto frowned as he picked up three fish with a small wet net handle. "Congratulations Naruto-kun," Ame said excitedly. The blonde girl and her date clapped before Naruto stood to his feet so fast that he almost made Ame fall to the floor. "Where is Emi-chan?" Naruto asked hollowly.

"Ah I think she said that she was going to use the bathroom. Hmm she is taking awhile, that was ten minutes ago," the blonde girl said before Naruto stood to his feet. "I'm going to go look for her dattebayo," Naruto said as he quickly started to move.

"Oh come on, I'm sure little Emi is fine. Let's play some more games," Ame insisted. However the woman flinched when she noticed Naruto glare at her. "I'm going to look for Emi-chan. Let me go," Naruto said as he swatted her hand away and took off running. The three companions blinked before the blonde girl gave a small smile.

"Looks like you lose this time Ame-chan," she said sticking out her tongue. In response, Ame glare and gritted her teeth. She balled her fists angrily before she finally huffed and walked away thoroughly displeased. The blonde girl snickered to herself before walking off somewhere else with her date.

Meanwhile, Naruto looked left and right through the crowds of people. He quickly pinged his chakra for Emi's chakra signature. Naruto huffed and his heart beat wildly in his chest. Naruto couldn't feel it. He couldn't pinpoint Emi's signature. Naruto cursed. He really hoped she wasn't in trouble. Why was Naruto even doing this? He didn't know a whole lot about this woman. He didn't know a lot of her issues, or her insecurities. However, forgive him Tsunami, but he'd be damned if he went back on his promise to never abandon her. Naruto would deal with any fallout. It didn't matter. "Emi-chan, where are you?" Naruto muttered to himself. Slowly a small chime sound came into his ears. It was very small and Naruto almost missed it before he concentrated his hearing. Naruto walked forward a couple of feet. The chiming got louder. _"What is this? I'm going insane dattebayo," _Naruto thought to himself, but if going insane helped him find Emi then screw the sanity. Naruto took a deep breath before pushing forward.

Exactly twenty minutes, Naruto wasn't sure it was possible, but Emi actually managed to leave the festival area and even the entire town in that amount of time as Naruto walked out into the forested areas. He walked up a large hill, but the chime was getting louder so he had to be on the right track. Appearing out of some shrubbery, Naruto looked out to see Emi sitting on the ground in her kimono looking at the sky. The chiming stopped. As Naruto thought, her chakra has still been dark blue. Naruto took a small breath. "Emi-chan," Naruto spoke. He noticed the woman quickly twitch before rubbing her hands into here eyes. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Emi asked surprisingly. The raven-haired beauty watched as Naruto settled himself next to her.

"I was looking for you of course. You really walked a far distance," Naruto mentioned. Emi smiled meekly before looking down at the ground. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking that much about where I was going. We can go back to the festival," Emi replied. She was ready to get up before Naruto grabbed her arm.

"No, let's sit here for awhile. I don't really want to go back anyway," Naruto said surprising Emi, but she acquiesced to his request and settled herself down. "Emi-chan, why did you really leave?" Naruto asked. Emi smiled sadly before closing her eyes. How he even realized her real reasons was beyond her. She didn't think she said anything to give herself away or maybe it was just because of how she was now. Emi wasn't sure, but she didn't really care.

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun with Ame-san, Naruto-kun," Emi replied. "Did I? I was having fun because you were there with me, ya know. I didn't really care about anyone else," Naruto stated honestly. Emi glanced at him with a look that tried to pierce his true intentions, but she didn't get anything other than what she could see in front of her. Emi sighed.

"All of them. Ever since I first came to Shukuba, Ame has taken each one of my boyfriends. She claims that she can get any guy to fall for her, but for some reason, a grudge against my brother I assume, she targets me. I don't have this little friendship with her because I enjoy it, but because she constantly tells me that the right guy will come for me when he actually says no to her. I never really believed it at all, and I don't think she did either. In fact, you're the first who tore himself away from her to go look for me," Emi said. Naruto quickly lowered his eyes and his smile flew downward.

""You really are a weird one Naruto-kun. I feel like I've met you before, but I can't remember. It's always cloudy and fuzzy, but I know it somewhere that I had met you despite only knowing you for a day. Weird isn't it?" she asked. Naruto shook his head slowly. "No, because I recognize you perfectly. It was two years ago. I was younger back then. I was with Ero-sennin. You….might have…seduced him, but it wasn't your fault. You had been placed under a genjutsu by an enemy nin. We broke it soon after," Naruto replied. Emi looked at him.

"I…seduced an old guy?" Emi asked. Naruto nodded sheepishly. "Hai, with that blue blouse of yours if I remember. You always wore a necklace and some earrings that time. I really thought you were pretty when I saw you that first time. You've become even more beautiful now that I see you again," Naruto complimented. Emi stammered, but quickly looked away. She did remember those clothes Naruto was talking about. It had been one of her free days that she decided to go out and enjoy the town, but then it all go hazy and she woke up in the town's medical center. Yes, she was starting to remember.

"That…was you?" she asked. Naruto slowly nodded. "Oh, but don't worry. Ero-sennin didn't do anything to you while you were unconscious. I made sure of that!" Naruto said proudly. Emi couldn't help, but giggle lightly at his words. She couldn't believe that was the history that they had. Nothing could be normal about it all, could it? Everything was entirely too strange. This young man next to her was strange, but…Emi really liked strange. Screw it. Sometimes, you just have to love the spontaneity. Emi gently placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned to look at her.

"You…really did nothing with her?" Emi asked. Naruto grinned widely. "Nope. Never touched her, dattebayo!" Naruto claimed. Emi slowly nodded before looking at the ground. Naruto could see her chakra. It was as white as a cloud. It was flaring wildly with want, need and desire. How had the dark blue form disappeared so fast. However, why was it that he couldn't stop himself? Her eyes looked half-lidded. Emi took her arm off Naruto's shoulder. In one swift motion, she quickly shifted her body and fell into his lap. Naruto gawked while Emi smiled.

"Seducing a woman in only a night and a day. You're a bad boy Naruto-kun. I want you to take responsibility for this. I want you to…take responsibility for me. I don't think I ever thanked you for what you've done for me," Emi said smiling widely. Naruto widened his eyes. "I-I…didn't do anything Emi-chan. I just…," Naruto was stopped by a finger from Emi.

"No, in just the span of a day you have made me so happy. You have made me more happy than any of my previous lovers could have ever made me. I can't explain it, but my body is on fire. My chest is aching that your not closer to me than you are now. I can't seem to catch my breath, but somehow I don't want to. I don't understand, but at the same time I do. You're my desire. I want….no, I need you Naruto-kun. You believed in my dreams. Do you not want me? Am I…not young enough for you?" Emi asked. Naruto stayed silent. That wasn't it at all. He could hear the sultry tone in her voice. He could feel the heat of her body against his own. Her hips gyrated little motions over his lower torso exciting him. "Emi-chan…I…," Naruto was amazed. This hadn't been his intention. Naruto couldn't do this to Tsunami. Naruto was not a manipulator! He refused to be the hurt of Tsunami and Emi. Yet, Naruto could feel somewhere in his chest that his body was aching for her to, almost like it was second nature. The heat of her short, quick breaths tickled the hairs of his nose. Internally, his body was burning up too. It was almost as if, if he denied her then he would literally have died inside. Naruto was lost.

-x-

Over in Wave, Tsunami had suddenly stopped washing dishes. Inari had long since gone to bed. Tsunami looked at the window and outside. _"Naruto-kun, he's confused and he's…hurt?" _Tsunami thought to herself. She could feel indescribable heat rearing itself in her loins. Tsunami quickly short of breath. In that same instance, a flash of images raced through her head. Images of what Naruto had done over the past twenty-four hours. Tsunami almost felt overwhelmed by them all but she couldn't believe it. Someone else, just like her held such a strong desire for the blond and Naruto was aching over the decision to keep from hurting and protecting the current bond he held with Tsunami. She could feel, in his heart, the endless well of love that poured itself over her body as well as the body of this woman that was with him. How did he have so much love that it could be this large? Tsunami felt so much desire for herself and for this woman. It was almost like she was drowning in it.

Tsunami huffed as she panted heavily. She looked up at the sky before slowly smiling. "It's okay Naruto-kun. Take her heart too. I want you to. I gave you my heart and I trust you with it. I know you would never do anything to betray me, so as your lover I tell you that its alright. Take her Naruto-kun. Please her. Make her into the woman that can stand by your side. Do it Naruto-kun," Tsunami urged from her place in the kitchen. She smiled warmly and lovingly into the sky. Tsunami felt no jealousy. Only pride, pride that someone else would get to experience the warmth, comfort, and fullness that only Uzumaki Naruto could provide. Tsunami understood. She would always have her place in Naruto's heart. The one place where he loved her and only her that much. Tsunami smiled. This was okay. This was…right.

-x-

Naruto suddenly felt something come over him. _"It's okay Naruto-kun. Take her heart too," _Naruto heard those words. There was no more anxiety or aching. No, there was only Emi-chan. Naruto looked at her as she waited for his response. Naruto felt that was Tsunami. He thought it was, he just had to think that it was. Call him stupid or whatever, but he thought that's what it could only be. Here was a woman just like Tsunami. A woman who desired him. A woman who wanted him in her life. A woman who desired him to the point of hurt. Naruto closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he then opened them. Naruto bore his eyes into Emi's brown ones. With his arms, he raised his hands into the air and placed them over her shoulders. Emi gulped. Despite her kimono, she felt so exposed.

"Emi-chan, do you…really want me? I'm nothing special dattebayo," Naruto told her. Emi blinked for a second before she swiftly smiled. "Now I don't believe that Naruto-kun. I only let special men touch this body and considering all five of my lovers never got this far…then that makes you the only special man in my life. Do you know how much I want you? I want you…right here, right now. I can't wait for a hotel or even a motel. I want you to fuck me out here, right here on this spot. I want you so much that my chest is going to burst. I…need you Naruto-kun. You and all the orange that comes with you," Emi proclaimed. Emi didn't receive a response. She only felt herself get pulled forward. She had just enough time to see her lips crash into Naruto's in a kiss filled with lust and innate desire. Emi felt any irrelevant thoughts fade out of her mind as she slowly closed her eyes.

This first kiss…was everything Emi hoped it would be. She could feel the eagerness in Naruto's mouth as he quickly sought to dominate her mouth, and she allowed him to do so. She offered no resistance. She didn't want to. How could this simple kiss have felt so good? No other kiss prior to this one could even be considered the same. Emi moaned into Naruto's mouth as her tongue swirled inside of his mouth exchanging saliva within the separate open channels. Skillfully, Naruto scrapped around the edges of Emi's mouth hitting the brashness of her teeth. Emi sighed blissfully. Slowly cupping Naruto's cheek, her fingers grazed at his whisker marks sensually rubbing at them. Naruto tried to ignore it. His firm arms wrapped around Emi's delicate figure memorizing the shape, depth, weight, and softness of her body. As his hands roamed up and down her body, he suddenly went upwards. Naruto's hands landed on Emi's hair. Naruto gently brushed his fingers through her raven locks. Just as smooth as he had thought they were. However he wasn't idle in the kiss either as he and Emi attempted to deepen the kiss. Their tongues bashed against each other, scraped against each other, memorized the sweet, sensual feeling and taste that the other provided. Soon it all became too much as Emi moved back. Emi huffed as she looked into Naruto's eyes wildly. Naruto saw the immense desire that Emi had in her eyes. Her chakra was absolutely flaring so much that when it had been flaring the last time it wasn't even this close. Naruto almost thought he could feel that heat from where he was. It was…intoxicating. It was addictive. His senses could easily pick up on her arousal.

"Emi-chan, you're so beautiful, dattebayo," Naruto complimented honestly. Emi blinked her eyes in surprise before trembling. She covered her eyes with her hands. "Arigatou Naruto-kun. Arigatou!" Emi repeated. Naruto smiled as he leaned up. He gently stroked the back of Emi's black hair while simultaneously using his opposite hand to grab her arm and gently pull them from her face. Naruto saw Emi look at him, her cheeks were wet. Naruto leaned forward and quickly gave Emi a quick kiss to the lips tasting the hint of summer cherries upon her lips. Emi gently stroked Naruto's cheek with her right hand. Naruto's eyes dropped slowly. Moving his head to the right, Naruto leaned forward next to Emi's ear.

"You want it outside Emi-chan? You're a bad girl. How did you get so naughty?" Naruto whispered into her ear. "Oh kami yes! Emi is a naughty girl!" Emi huffed out while Naruto lowly grinned. Naruto then proceed to kiss her cheek before trailing his lips down her face until they rested at her neckline. Naruto mercilessly teased the senses of her flesh with quick soothing kisses. Emi opened her mouth and moaned into the cool, night air. She quickly managed, while sitting, to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist while her fingers dug into his scalp pushing him further, thoroughly encouraging him to continue his stimulation and use of her body. Naruto did as she desired and trailed his tongue at the base of her neckline all the while rubbing one of her arms overtop of the kimono.

Emi moaned as she felt her entire body shiver in delight and want. How long had it been since she had tried masturbating? Too long since she had felt the warmth of her fingers against her own flesh. How much more amazing and special was it that it was a person that she so readily desired. Gently, but surely, Emi maneuvered her hips expertly, pushing them up and down against the bottom half of Naruto's body. She could feel each time Naruto twitched in excitement before continuing his ministrations. "Oh that feels good Naruto-kun! Please keep going," Emi implored, but she didn't have to worry. Naruto had no intention of stopping. With a quickly jerk of his hips, Naruto slowly pushed forward. Emi gasped as she felt them begin to fall gently into the green grass of the hills. Emi didn't seem to care that her hair had gotten stuck in it. She watched as Naruto laid on top of her, his deep blue eyes piercing into the core of her being exposing all of her wants, desires, strengths, weaknesses, hopes, dreams, and her possible future to him. "Emi-chan..," Naruto said. He quickly moved one of his hands to her bun-shaped hair. In one swift motion he tore the strap letting her hair fall down free making it fan out across the grass. Emi sweated her nervous embarrassment. She had been used to a lot of teasing, but to be here, doing all of this…out in the open, she was totally not in control, but that was the thrill of it all.

"Naruto-kun, come claim me. Please claim me," Emi said taking his hand. She quickly maneuvered it forward into her kimono and rested it on her soft warm breast. Naruto's fingers took in the supple weight of Emi's gorgeous orbs. Meanwhile Emi sucked in her breath. The feeling of Naruto's firm hands working the pleasure centers surrounding her breasts made her nether regions squirm as her legs fidgeted. "Oh sweet Kami Naruto-kun! Touch them more. These are yours from now on. No one else is going to touch these," Emi replied. Naruto beamed with pride.

"That's right Emi-chan. No one is going to touch this body except for me. I love you Emi-chan," Naruto responded. Emi watched as his hands left her breasts and went to her kimono sash. She watched Naruto slowly, almost agonizingly, unfurl it before he threw it to the side. Naruto looked over to Emi before grabbing the folds of her kimono and opening it wide for nature to see. Naruto's eyes scanned over her body. Such lovely, perky pink nipples and a low flat stomach. Such creamy looking skin, it should have been a crime. It was one crime Naruto wouldn't have minded participating in. "N-Naruto-kun, you're staring," Emi said stating the obvious. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips.

"Gomen Emi-chan, you're just so beautiful dattebayo. I can't not stare," Naruto responded. Emi felt the warm summer air hit her nipples quickly forcing them up and stiff. Naruto grinned. Leaning forward, before Emi could respond. He devoured the left nipples into his mouth suckling it over between his teeth and his tongue. Emi effectively arched back with a sharp hiss as the sweat poured down her face. "Yes yes yes! Naruto-kun! Suck them! Play with my breasts! Oh Kami, I've never felt like this before," Emi huffed and moaned in the heavenly rapture. Even when she pleasured herself, she never felt stimulation like this. The feeling of the blond skillfully working her points like a skilled doctor over his patient, his mouth worked meticulously over her breasts. Naruto opened his eyes as he noted Emi's were tightly shut obviously enjoying the sensations that he provided for her. Between his index and thumb he pinched Emi's opposite nub forcing Emi to moan even louder her proclamations of joy and ecstasy to anyone who was listening, if there was anyone. Even now she could feel her juices run from her hot snatch into her legs since she hadn't been wearing any panties. That's how it was at festivals. Wear your kimono, but don't wear panties. That's how it went right?

Emi didn't have the time or want to think on that question as she found her lips devoured by Naruto once again. His tongue smoothed over her lips memorizing their ever presence taste and sweetness. Emi groaned into his mouth while her tongue flicked against his pearly white teeth. Naruto's hot breath brushed against her lips and hers returned the favor over his lips. Below her knees gently ground their way into his groin. Emi could feel his erection against her knee. Kami it was huge. Emi couldn't really have anyone to compare him to since she never went far with her last boyfriends. But Emi didn't care. Down there was her object of her desires. There was the thing Naruto was going to claim her with. Naruto and Emi broke the kiss. Emi's hands worked tediously over Naruto's torso. She quickly undid Naruto's sash and threw it away. Emi's hands dived into Naruto's orange kimono. She instantly felt the firmness of Naruto's chest against her hands. Kami, he was so tight for a reason. When he was trying on clothes, Emi only got glimpses of his body, but never had she imagined that it would be so muscular underneath. She could feel his abs against her silky hands. It was like touching hot stone. _"Oh Naruto-kun. Thank you for saving me," _Emi said in thought.

The raven-haired female quickly followed suit in her actions and with a flick of her wrists, send the ends of Naruto's kimono to the ground. Naruto shrugged the rest off giving Emi a clear look at him. She seemed marveled at how his eyes contrasted with the moon. He looked so divine with that look. "Naruto-kun, I love you too. I feel like what happened two years ago made this happen. I can't imagine if it were someone else I met instead of you. Please make me yours!" Emi urged. Naruto smirked. Naruto intended to do just that.

"Understood Emi-chan," Naruto said as he moved down Emi's body. Emi felt him go lower and lower nearing the place that she never let anyone else get to. She could feel her pussy lips quivering in anticipation as Naruto moved lower and lower. Naruto just worked her over with his tongue. From how he had done with Tsunami, Naruto found out a few techniques which seemed to make a woman feel good. Granted he still wasn't as experienced as he would like to have been, but he thought he was a fairly decent lover. Naruto quickly stopped. His nose picked up on the smell of her sex. She was already soaking the bottom of her kimono with her luscious fluids. Naruto slowly moved forward. "Naruto-kun, wait," Naruto suddenly stopped and looked up to see Emi catching her short breath. She placed a hand on her chest, but Naruto could see the burning fire in her eyes. No doubt she was not tired by a long shot.

"There is something I've read in a book that I wish to try," Emi said. Naruto blinked, but nodded to whatever she wanted. Emi slowly smiled with a grin that just made Naruto proud. A somewhat mischievous and playful grin it was.

Naruto was willing to admit that this was different. He hadn't had the opportunity to try this out with Tsunami. Emi rested on top of the blond as she faced his boxers. Naruto's face faced her soaking snatch as Emi licked her lips. With her hands, she quickly pulled Naruto's boxers off and rested them in the grass. She saw Naruto's shaft pointed upward. So strong and hard. It looked mesmerizing. Emi swallowed the lump in her throat. _"He's so big. This is going to go inside me," _Emi said in her thoughts. She quickly moved her hands and wrapped them over Naruto's rod. It felt searing hot. She could feel it twitch in her hands. Her ears picked up on Naruto's groan as she smiled. Emi jerked Naruto's dick with her hands, furiously pumping the shaft for all it was worth. "Damn Emi-chan, that feels good!" Naruto praised as he felt Emi's soft hands jerk off his stick with gusto. Naruto looked up at Emi's cunt walls. They looked so pink. With his middle finger Naruto gently pushed it inside sending a large moan bursting from Emi's front lips. Her cunt walls slide against Naruto warm finger. It massaged her walls while she couldn't help, but cover it in her lubrication soaking it down with her taste and smell. Such a musky scent it was Naruto noticed.

Naruto jammed his finger forwards into her walls forcing the forest to listen to the sounds of music of ecstasy coming from Emi as she felt her walls expand and close as Naruto used them to his wants. Yes, this was what she wanted. She wanted this blonde right here to claim her. Emi tried her best to keep stimulating his hot dick, but her head was filled to the brim with thoughts of her revelry. Naruto twisted and turned inside her walls. "Oh yes Naruto-kun! Fuck me with your fingers. Fuck yes! Finger-fuck me Naruto-kun! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh sweet Kami-sama don't fuckin' stop!" Emi pleaded. Naruto never sought to deny her as Emi bent forward. Attempt to ignore her pleasure for a mere second. She gently licked over Naruto's dick. She remembered reading an erotic novel that men liked it when the woman performed oral for them and Emi would have lived to make Naruto happy. Emi licked her way over the base of Naruto's cock. She felt like she was licking the sturdiest pole she had ever felt. It was so hard against her tongue and yet it was so perfect.

"You have a nice cock Naruto-kun," Emi complimented. She then moved a bit of her hair out of her eyes as she focus on the task at hand. Using her free hand, she fondled Naruto's balls with the hand while her other and her tongue continued on his heatstick. Naruto's moans and sounds of praise were her extravagant rewards. She soaked them up. "Mmm it tastes so good Naruto-kun. It tastes like…you. Sorry that was weird," Emi said with a giggle. Naruto smirked, but didn't respond. No, his response came in this form as he jumped forward and shoved his tongue into Emi's pussy lips suddenly hitting her G spot. Emi threw her head back in sudden arousal.

"Oh god! Cumming Naruto-kun!" Emi shouted reaching a sudden high. Her juices tingled the taste buds on Naruto's tongue as he lapped her up dutifully. Her essence was just as sweet as Tsunami's. Naruto felt her nether lips quiver, but he never relented in his assault. He attacked the outer folds of her walls. He swirled his tongue over her clit. _"Oh fuck, I…can't…think…or breath. So…good. So…fuckin….amazing. Oh Naruto-kun! How is he so good?" _Emi thought to herself. Feeling the assault on her pussy, Emi looked down at Naruto dick. It looked as firm as ever. Licking her lips, Emi leaned forward. She swallowed whatever doubt there was for herself and opened her mouth devouring Naruto inch by inch until she rested at the base.

"Damn Emi-chan! If you do that I'm gonna…" Naruto warned. Emi heard him clearly, but she was in disbelief. Her hot breath tickled on his dick as Emi felt her uvula get forced back from the intrusion, but it tasted so wonderful. Her mouth was entirely filled with Naruto. Closing her eyes, Emi retracted for a second exposing Naruto's penis to the outside before shoving it back down. She found her rhythm and effortlessly bobbed her head fucking Naruto into her mouth. Naruto continued to suck off Emi's honeycomb walls for their delicious essence. He could feel his dick hitting the depths of Emi's throat countless times. Her tongue skillfully wrapped around his cock coating it in saliva and fluids while Naruto drove his tongue into her deep passages. Neither became aware of anything else except for each other's pleasure. The town night below the hill looked so magnificent with the coming festival.

Emi wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it wasn't like she truly cared. Emi bobbed furiously. Over and over she wanted Naruto to get close. She wanted him, needed him, sought him. Only he had the right to claim her. She couldn't let anyone else do it. Why all of this was coming to pass she didn't know, but she wouldn't have changed any of it. Suddenly Emi could feel Naruto's dick tighten. Naruto seemed to be strained to hold his release, but Emi would have none of that. Just a little more. Just a little more and she would have what she desired. What did it taste like? Would it be good or bad? Emi had to know. She wanted it so badly. "Kami, Emi-chan, gonna cum!" Naruto warned before he thrusted his hips into her mouth. Emi clamped her jaw. Without warning a rush of pure, white semen was unloaded into her mouth. Emi widened her eyes in surprise as Naruto grunted his release. Emi let the taste settle into her mouth. It was…strange. She didn't really know what it was supposed to take like. She definitely didn't hate it. It was gooey like thick cream and warm. This was Naruto, her lover. Emi took a second before she worked her throat muscles and slowly devoured the white cum of her blonde lover. She felt it go down her throat rather easily. Once she was sure it was done, she slowly backed away and detached her mouth from Naruto's dick with an audible 'pop.' Emi turned around and noticed Naruto huffing profusely. Naruto looked at her.

"You taste good Naruto-kun. I think I might get addicted to this," Emi said with a delicate smile. Naruto just tried to catch his breath before chuckling at her words. Naruto leaned up overtop the makeshift blanket in the form of their retired kimonos. Both as naked as they day they were born, neither said anything for a second merely taking the time to observe the other. Both were short of breath. Naruto watched Emi's chest bounce up and down slightly from her huffing. There was another woman who saw him for what he really was. There was another one who wished to stay at his side.

For Emi, she never felt so content. Her savior looked at her with as much love and lust as she had for him. The way his eyes focused upon her body, it made her chest tighten. She needed everything he had to offer and she wanted to give him everything she had. No, this absolutely wasn't normal, but it felt so right. "Emi-chan…I want you too. I want you to be with me forever dattebayo," Naruto proclaimed. Emi snapped out of her gaze to hear Naruto's proclamation. She was silent. Be with him forever? Stay by his side forever? Emi closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she slowly fell back and gently opened her legs giving Naruto a look at her glistening pussy lips, they looked so red as compared to the pink color from before. Emi smiled.

"Fuck me Naruto-kun. Claim Emi-chan. Fill my mind with nothing, but thoughts of you. Make this my pussy memorize the shape of your dick. And, once your done, coat these walls with you delicious cum. Paint these insides and claim them as yours forever. I love you Naruto-kun," Emi admitted. Naruto gently made his way over to Emi. This woman, he had only known for little more than a day, had easily come to be something important to him. This woman had been a victim of circumstance last time he met her, but now she was a woman of immense beauty. It would have made another other woman jealous to have such a refined look.

Naruto laid over Emi as he positioned himself at her entrance. With a small thrust he entered inside her. Emi's grip tightened into Naruto's shoulders as she felt the wide girth of Naruto's dick clawing its way inside her. Emi unconsciously bit her lower lip. So big, so full, so powerful. Emi could feel every inch of Naruto's cock ease its way into her sopping wet channel. Meanwhile, Naruto himself had to resist the urge to just keep thrusting his hips. Emi's pussy was like an a wet inferno covering his dick in hot, wet juices. She was so tight, but Naruto had never felt anything tear. "You're not a virgin are you Emi-chan?" Naruto asked with a small smirk. Emi gave a sharp moan, but registered Naruto's question. "No, you're the first guy I've been with. I just…tore my hymen during one of my rougher sessions with my body," Emi admitted. Naruto's smirk only seemed to widen before he finally stopped and settled himself inside. Naruto could feel Emi's walls quivering with want, sexual lust, and arousal. He could feel her juices bathe the length of his dick. Her face looked so beautiful when it was drowned in the sea of ecstasy and bliss.

Emi felt connected. She felt safe. She felt loved. She felt happy. Emi opened her eyes slowly and noticed Naruto staring down at her. With her slick arms, she rested them around Naruto's neck and pulled him forward capturing his lips within another kiss. Even now Emi could feel the heat of his breath and the heat of his manhood coursing through her body proving her with warmth and security. His slick tongue brushed against the buds on her tongue and scrapped the linings of her teeth. Emi toyed with his blonde hair in her embrace as she got used to this stimulating feeling. Both slowly parted as Emi braced herself. "Please move now Naruto-kun. Please fuck me with your big, strong cock. Claim me right here, right now!" Emi urged. Naruto swiftly nodded. Naruto retracted his hips slowly at first. Moving agonizingly slow for Emi's tastes, but she soon didn't have to worry as Naruto jammed back inside her pleasuring the nerves of her cunt walls causing Emi to offer a sharp moan. Naruto rocked back again before he thrusted his dick forward once again. The blond started to huff as he ravaged the raven-haired woman underneath him. Naruto fucked Emi with reckless abandon.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder Naruto-kun! Oh kami right there!" Emi moaned as Naruto grunted. He could feel her walls clench over his cock massaging it as he flew into a frenzy of lust and excitement. In and out, in and out, in and out, Naruto never stopped as he poured his entire being into Emi's channels over and over. Kami it felt so good. Such pleasure might as well have been taboo to feel so good, but Naruto couldn't even complain. He could feel Emi's hips matching his movements with a timed precision that he didn't know she had. Her legs eagerly wrapped around his lower waist. Naruto could feel Emi clenching him with the strength of her hips. "God Emi-chan, you feel so good. You're clenching me so tight,' Naruto commented. Emi huffed vigorously as she placed a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating wildly. She could feel her nether region going numb from the overbearing stimulating pleasure as Naruto fucked her, as Naruto dominated her, as Naruto claimed her body and her heart. She could feel his shaft poking at the door to her womb making her sigh in ecstasy.

Out here in the forest, their sounds of passion were heard by no one other than the animals that were possibly out there. Naruto drove his hips desperately into Emi's walls. His mind was a blur, but the sound of her moans fueled his drive to continue. Emi held onto him almost desperately almost like she was afraid he would leave if she let him go. Naruto bent down and quickly captured one of Emi's nipples into his mouth. "Ohhh ahhhh, oh my god Naruto-kun. You're…such…an…animal! Oh my fuckin' god yes! More! more! Fuck me more!" Emi urged. The sweat easily started to drip down their foreheads, but neither focused on it that much.

Emi suddenly found herself on her feet. Her legs wobbled. She opened her eyes and noticed Naruto walking them over to a tree. Emi rested her hands on the bark while Naruto lifted one of her legs up and over his shoulder before he continued his urgent, violent thrusts of passion into Emi's body. Emi could feel her abused G spot get hit over and over wetting the walls of her cunt into another degree. If anyone was walking around the area, no doubt they would have heard what might have sounded like two animals going at it like mad. "Emi-chan you're a bad girl to want it out here. Imagine if someone from the festival sees us. That would be bad wouldn't it?" Naruto asked with a small smirk as he kissed Emi's cheek.

"Ohhh yes, it…would be bad, but so…goood! Oh fuck! I don't care if someone catches us! You're the only thing that matters Naruto-kun! Oh kami I love your dick! While everyone is down in the town enjoying the festival with their friends and family, I'm here fucking with Naruto-kun in the woods just above the town. This is the best night of my life," Emi proclaimed as Naruto watched her in amazement. Emi was lost in the ecstasy of her euphoria. Naruto cupped her breasts and teased the nipples pinching them slightly. Emi eyes slowly flew upwards. It was…so masculine. So…violent. Emi didn't want it to stop. _"Oh Kami, Naruto-kun. Your making me cum. Cumming again! Naruto-kun!" _Emi shouted mentally. Naruto felt Emi's walls clench over his dick before washing it down with her fluids. Naruto steadied his ever present heavy breath. Emi could feel that breath at the nape of her neck arousing her greatly.

Time was lost to both as Naruto now had Emi on her hands and knees. Emi could see the festival lights of the town below her. Her mind was a daze. Her arms were weak, but she just couldn't give out. She felt like she was riding on a cloud as Naruto screwed her body. Naruto, in turn, was lost in Emi. He could barely keep his senses together and resist completely ravishing her even further. He lost count of how many times he had been so close to releasing inside her, but staved it off. Naruto could feel his dick constantly bash against her cervix over and over raising Emi to newer heights of pleasure that she could not have experienced by herself. "Naruto-kun….uhhhh….dick. So…good. So…ugh…hard! So…fuckin' amazing!" Emi said. Naruto took a glance at her and smiled. Emi's tongue gently slipped from her mouth. Her sweat seeped into her hair easily messing it up making it spiral out. However Emi never noticed any of this. As far as she was concerned nothing, but Naruto's long, hard, hot manhood mattered. The punishment her walls were taking was so…orgasmic. _"I think I'm fading out. Oh god, Naruto-kun's going to fuck me into unconsciousness. Oh Kami, he's tightening he's going to cum soon. He's going to claim me!" _Emi thought to herself. She was right, Naruto's cock had tightened as the young blond gritted is teeth.

"Emi-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned. "Yes Naruto-kun, cum inside me. This is a safe day. Give me your thick, hot semen. Fill up and paint my insides with your delicious cum. Please, make me think of nothing but you! Give it to me!" Emi pleaded desperately. Another high of hers was coming soon. Cum together. She wanted them to come together. This would make the day where her womb remembered every detail about her blond lover. Her pussy would be shaped to the shape of his dick. Naruto grunted madly and furiously. He beat his way at her entrance viciously, but Emi loved it. Naruto quickly threw his head back before giving one final thrust.

"Cumming Emi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Emi widened her eyes, gasped, and moaned, in one single expression as she felt Naruto's semen rush into her staining the walls of her honeypot. Emi had no more strength as she achieved her fourth…fifth? orgasm as she covered Naruto in her sticky substances once again. Emi fell down to the ground on top of their makeshift blankets in the form of their kimonos. Emi huffed as Naruto gently pulled out of her. Emi dropped the rest of her body before turning around on her back. She noticed Naruto huffing over her. Looking at him, Emi quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer sealing their new status with another kiss. Naruto easily accepted the gesture. He could taste both himself and her in the kiss, but the idea wasn't exactly turning him off in any way. As the two separated, Emi spoke softly. "You have claimed me. I am yours," she said. Naruto widened his eyes as Emi was bathed in a white light. The same white light that Tsunami had been in. Covering his eyes until the light faded, Naruto took notice the single white feather that came out of her chest.

"Emi-chan too? What's going on here? Why do these things keep popping up?" Naruto wondered to himself. The feather floated in front of him for a few minutes. It did nothing, but just floated there. Naruto took a deep breath before reaching out his hand. He gently grazed the feather with his fingertips. Like he had expected, the feather shot up into the air and swirled around in the sky. Naruto thought it was so beautiful how it contrasted with clearness of the moon. Then like a spear, it shot towards him. Nothing stood in its way before it bashed into his chest and disappeared. Naruto blinked as he looked over his body. Something was wrong. Naruto was will to admit that it was strange when it happened to him, perhaps a coincidence with Tsunami, but for it to be with Emi also, there was a pattern going on here. This had to tie in with his new ability of sensoring. Naruto would have to ask Emi about this tomorrow. However Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard a loud booming sound. He looked up and smiled. He watched various colored fireworks go off into the sky. Colors of red, blue, green, orange, purple, and whatever colors existed, it was a beautiful sight.

Turning back, Naruto noticed Emi had somehow curled up next to him sleeping peacefully. The blond chuckled as he scratched his cheek. Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek which only served to make Emi move closer to him. Naruto then held up a familiar handsign. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto called a clone to his aid. Yo boss, Have fun?" the clone asked. Naruto snorted before standing to his feet.

"I really did. I need you to do something for me while I take Emi-chan back to the hotel," Naruto responded. The clone looked sheepish. "Umm that's fine, but can you please put some pants on? I know I'm you, but I don't want to see that stuff, ever!" the clone urged. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes before grabbing his pants. Stupid clones.

-x-

Jiraiya giggled to himself as he made his way back to his hotel room. Those ladies sure knew how to show a man a good time. Jiraiya couldn't remember the last time he had fun at a festival like this one. It was a shame that they were leaving tomorrow. Jiraiya wouldn't have minded staying one more day, but they were behind enough as it was. Jiraiya gave a goofy smirk. His thoughts drifted to Naruto. Hopefully the blonde hadn't done anything stupid that would require Jiraiya to get him out of the mess, but know his student then the likelihood of that happening was high.

As Jiraiya entered through the hotel entrance. As Jiraiya walked through the lobby he was suddenly called out. "Excuse me Sir, but are you Jiraiya-san?" the manager behind the counter asked. Jiraiya quickly tried to regain some sense of himself as he attempted to flush the alcohol from his system. "Yes that's me. What the problem?" Jiraiya asked. The manager cleared his throat before handing the man a letter.

"Your young blond traveling partner asked me to give you this note. He said that it was urgent that you get it," the manager said. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes before taking the note. He ripped the seal before opening it. Jiraiya widened his eyes.

"_Sorry Ero-sennin, you're going to have to take another room tonight. You're not getting back in this room dattebayo. I have company over and I don't want you scaring her with your perverse antics. I understand that we'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll be sure to wake up for us to leave. Don't try to be sneaky or I'll get Baa-chan on you when we get back. Don't think I won't do it either," _Jiraiya gawked as he stared at the note. This…this damn brat actually had the gall to tell him to stay away when his student was having the time of his life. Not on his life! This would have been material at its best! His student was asking for him to not do it? Nonsense!

Jiraiya sped off down the hall and up the stairs. Quickly finding the room, Jiraiya grinned widely while he pressed his ear to the door. It was silent. There was not a single sound. No way had Jiraiya taught Naruto the seal that allowed for sound to be disrupted. The blond wasn't that adept yet. Jiraiya stared at the door heatedly almost trying to will it to burst into flames so he could see. "Oi what a moment!" he said suddenly perking up. He still had his key. Jiraiya smirked. You were still an amateur Naruto. Jiraiya reached into his pouch. He felt nothing. Grinning nervously, Jiraiya tried another pouch. There was nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing! All his pockets were empty.

"Where is my key?" Jiraiya asked before looking at the floor. He noticed another letter with the same seal on it. Jiraiya growled before picking it up. _"You really think I'm that stupid as to think you wouldn't immediately come here? Give me some credit Ero-sennin. If you're wondering about your key, well I've got it. Gave it to my guest. I told you not to get drunk of your ass. My clone easily took your key while you went after those women. Thanks for understand. See you in the morning," _Jiraiya scowled.

"Damn you brat!" Jiraiya shouted before stomping off somewhere. Looks like he'd have to spend even more money for a stay in another room. This was so stupid. This was officially the worst festival he had ever been to. Jiraiya disappeared down the hall.

In the room, Naruto smiled widely behind the door. Naruto had taken the spar pillow and placed it on his bed. "Naruto-kun, are you coming back to bed?" Naruto turned over and noticed Emi looking at him lovingly. She gave him a small wink. "Yeah, Emi-chan. Just taking some precautions is all," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Emi smiled with low-lidded eyes. Naruto brushed his hands through his hair. Even now both could still see the fireworks going on outside. The small booming sounds came into their ears, but both did their best to ignore it. Naruto walked over to his bed and hopped inside. Emi moved over to give him space. With his hands, Naruto wrapped over Emi's waist and pulled her close. Emi smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Did you have enough half an hour ago?" Emi asked feeling her lover's erection against her warm, naked cheeks. Naruto smiled. "That's your fault, ya know. You're too beautiful for your own good," Naruto answered. Emi's response was a kiss to his cheek before she fell sleep. Naruto soon followed after her. Both fell asleep. Naruto tickled Emi with his nose. Emi snickered. As both fell asleep in the heat of the night, neither noticed the white symbol appear at the nape of Naruto's neck. Surrounding it were nine magatama symbols. The white symbol slowly disappeared into his skin, never to be seen until it was ready.

-x-

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu jumped up from their beds and looked out the window. "Oi Amaterasu, did you feel that?" The goddess of the moon asked. The goddess of the sun swiftly nodded. "Yeah I did. Okaa-sama was right, this is bad. Humans are starting to collect feathers whether they know it or not. I'm sensing some with at least six or ten in one person," Amaterasu spoke. Tsukuyomi bit her nail with her teeth.

"It looks like our job just got a lot more difficult. Okaa-sama warned us that just one of those things had strange effects upon mortals. It looks like we don't have the time to lay around like we thought," Tsukuyomi said showing a rare case of seriousness which surprised Amaterasu. "What are we going to do?" Amaterasu asked. Tsukuyomi quickly placed a finger to her chin.

"I don't know Amaterasu. I don't know. As it stands we only have two and those got just from coincidence. I can't foresee how this is going to go. Not at all," Tsukuyomi responded. Amaterasu sighed as they looked outside. Nothing could ever go according to plan could it?

* * *

_**KG: A remember reading an article somewhere on AFF that one person wrote. He said that most lemon tics lack a certain feel for spontaneousness. That little that just happens just because it can. A great number of people agreed with him. My intent for Emi wasn't truly meant to be spontaneousness, but rather a feeling of the feather 'manipulating' her feelings to not wait. As I said previously, feathers do react to one another in different volumes. Since Emi had been interested in Naruto, the feather magnified those feelings to the point that it became that way. It might have been spontaneous I guess, but I thought I made it work out. Maybe.**_

_**KG: In any case, I hadn't initially planned on Emi at all until I remembered her from the Search for Tsunade arc. Not gonna lie, she was hot when I saw her the first time. Secondly if you search for it, trust me you will be looking for a good while, you would find a rather large Naruto poll. Emi had been placed as the 4th hottest civilian woman to appear in the Naruto series, prior to Shippuden. She had been placed as the 34th hottest woman out of the Naruto series in general. Which was surprising since she had only like, one or two scenes. Granted this poll was back in 2010, but I thought it still held relevance. **_

_**KG: Okay people, someone asked if only women have feathers. (Sigh) No, no they don't. Men have feathers too, i.e Naruto. If you're asking me if I'll…ugh oh god…let's not even go that route. I have something separate for those circumstances. Ugh, that was disturbing.**_

_**KG: Well whatever. That's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME…oh god. I still can't say it.**_

_**KG:….SEND ME ROOT BEER! Also RESPECT THE…ROOT? ugh, no that was lame. Stupid. stupid. That was so lame!**_


	3. Feather: Ayame

_**KG: Okay I**__**'**__**m back. This one might be kind of long. Depending on some things.**_

_**KG: Okay in the absence of cream soda I have taken the challenge of drinking other types of soda. Last time was Root Beer, now we will be onto**__**…**__**Dr. Pepper. I just**__**…**__**I can**__**'**__**t look at my cream soda now. Oh god, just saying it makes me sick. What has this story done to me? I can**__**'**__**t drink cream soda when talking about**__**…**__**cream-anything. Oh god! **_

_**KG: Just read the damn chapter now. I need another Dr. Pepper.**_

_**Music of the Week: Severim by Kaioken (Yep you heard me. By Kaioken, that**__**'**__**s an actual band)**_

_**Quote: **__**"**__**The best gift we can give other people is our whole selves in truth. By doing so we give them a true and accurate mirror that allows them to see themselves. We also give ourselves the best opportunity to grow.**__**" **__**by**__** A.C. Ping, Be**__**.**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned. Never had the blonde had a more enjoyable rest than what he had last night. As Naruto got up and stretched his body, he suddenly found the bed to be rather cold. Turning over, Naruto noticed that his newest lover, Emi, was absent. "Emi-chan?" Naruto called. He received no words for a response. Shrugging off the covers, Naruto stood to his feet in all his naked glory. Proceeding to close the curtains, Naruto wondered where his raven-haired lover had gone. It made Naruto chuckle if he thought he had imagined it all, but he truly doubted that. He could never forget the feeling of sincerity and warmth that Emi provided. That was no dream. Naruto understood that well, but that did little to explain to him where she had gone.

Sighing, Naruto ruffled his hair. He noticed that the key he had given Emi was also gone as were her clothes leading the blond to believe that she had left to go and take care of some business, what business that was Naruto wasn't sure, but he wouldn't pry if she thought he wasn't required. With a sharp yawn, Naruto grabbed a towel and stepped into the shower. Today was the day that he would be leaving. In another three or four days he would be in Konoha seeing the faces of all his new teammates. Naruto's smile suddenly lessened. He would be leaving another lover alone. It was painful enough just leaving Tsunami even when he promised to return. Was this how it was going to be? Him leaving his lovers every time he had grown attached to them? Naruto didn't want that. As the water washed over Naruto's body, Naruto placed his head to the wall. Unlike Tsunami, Emi was…more unsure of her life's direction. Perhaps Naruto could…ask her to come with him? _"__Gah, what am I thinking? Emi-chan__'__s happy here. I can__'__t be the selfish one here!__" _Naruto protested to himself. After some time in the shower, Naruto vacated the room before reappearing back into the small living room. Quickly dressing himself, Naruto picked on some clothes that Emi had suggested of him yesterday. Naruto had to admit, he really got himself a woman in terms of taste. Not too much orange, but not so little that it wasn't there. It wasn't bad at all, this attire. Nodding his head, Naruto chuckled into the mirror. Just wait till everyone else got a sight of him. Naruto picked up his backpack and grabbed his keys. He left the room.

Walking down the flight of stairs, Naruto entered the lobby. Jiraiya had told him that they were leaving early which Naruto didn't really mind, but he at least wanted to say goodbye to Emi before actually leaving along with a promise of returning as well. He didn't want her thinking he was a…a…kami what was that word that Ero-sennin used a lot to describe this relationships he had? It was called…called….a one-night stand! Yeah, that was it. Naruto didn't want Emi believing their relationship was basically a one-night stand. Naruto wanted so much more than that. Plus it was just wasn't Naruto's style. Some men might be able to live with themselves for doing that, but Naruto wasn't one of them. Though most men also didn't have two lovers so Naruto couldn't really protest.

Checking out of the hotel, Naruto entered the street. As he did, melodious laughter assaulted his ears. Looking up, Naruto widened his eyes. There stood Emi, his raven-haired lover with her gloriously curvy form and lovely, angelic face. She seemed to be leaning on a wall while talking with…Ero-sennin? "I swear that brat never has anything good to say about me," Jiraiya pouted. Emi smiled before brushing a handful of hair past her ear. "Well you tried to take advantage of a woman under a shinobi technique. I wouldn't have much good things to say about you either," Emi replied. Naruto could only watch Jiraiya slump his shoulders.

"If I recall correctly, you came on to me," Jiraiya reminded. Emi smiled. "Hai, I wasn't in my right mind. To think I tried to seduce an old man. It just makes the skin shiver," Emi responded. Jiraiya quickly crossed his arms and huffed. Emi offered one more smile before looking forward. Her eyes expressed surprise when she took notice of Naruto staring at her rather happily, worriedly, and…sadly?

"It's about time you woke up Naruto-kun. I had to convince Jiraiya-san not to leave you behind," Emi spoke. Naruto took a glance to her before swiftly grabbing her arm. Surprised, Emi didn't have the time to counter as Naruto drew her into a hug. Emi felt Naruto rest his head on her shoulder. "I thought I wasn't going to see you before I left. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Even now I don't want to say it, dattebayo," Naruto answered. Emi's eyes softened before she smiled.

"Oh I knew you had to leave. I had a long talk with Jiraiya-san about it. Sorry Naruto-kun, but you're not leaving," Emi said sternly. Naruto blinked. "Emi-chan I have to leave. Konoha needs me. I have to fight to keep not just the village, but also the nation safe. I want to stay, but…," Naruto was easily silenced as Emi placed a finger to his lips. From her chakra, Naruto could tell she was up to something mischievous. Even with his news, her white chakra hadn't disappeared at all. In fact it seemed to be flailing around playfully.

"…You didn't let me finish. I said that you're not leaving…without me," Emi responded. She could see that her news had confused Naruto as his eyes merely looked at her like his brain was trying to register her words. "You're what?!" Naruto asked. Emi grinned playfully. Slowly, she walked herself around Naruto's form. Naruto was mesmerized by the sway of her luscious body. How one woman could make even walking look sexy was beyond him.

"If you believe that I'm just going to let you get away from me then you've got another thing coming," Emi stated with a stern fold of her arms. "But what about your dream Emi-chan? You can't give that up for me," Naruto said. However, not matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he was sure that inwardly he was absolutely ecstatic at Emi's words. He just couldn't believe it.

"Well I wasn't accomplishing it here Naruto-kun. Plus I had always considered moving somewhere else. You just came at a good time and just happened to be a good enough reason," Emi said. Naruto silently gasped. No matter how hard she was trying to play, Naruto could see or rather feel that her words were more of honesty and loneliness than anything else. As Naruto thought, Emi would have indeed been hurt if he left without a goodbye. He could tell from her chocolate eyes that no place would have been easy for her to live if she wasn't there. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he wanted Emi at his side. He wanted her right there with Tsunami. "Besides, I can't sleep without this. It's unnatural," Emi said rubbing her soft hands over Naruto's penis. Naruto jumped from the shock and arousal while Emi's hands rubbed him into a full erection. Naruto grunted.

"Emi-chan, there are people in the street," Naruto said unconvincingly. This only seemed to excite Emi further as the brunette female smiled. "That's right Naruto-kun. The very thought of you fucking me in public just excites me to no end. I'm already wet down here," Emi answered sensually. It was true, Naruto, for some strange reason, could smell her arousal. He was sure that her juices were positively staining the inner workings of her panties making them scrunch up and drive between the slit of her lips.

"Keep doing that Emi-chan and I won't hold back," Naruto whispered into her ear. Emi smiled and glared up to Naruto. The blond could tell she had a certain sparkle in her eyes. "Is that a promise? If it is then I might just disobey you and keep doing it. After all, you do keep your promises," Emi said huskily. Naruto gently nodded. However Naruto couldn't help hearing the noise of scribbling. Looking forward, Naruto could only offer a deadpan expression as he noticed Jiraiya frantically writing down on a notepad. Same old pervert. Not a decent quality anywhere.

Jiraiya looked up and noticed his student looking at him. The white-haired sage just smirked. "Oh don't let me stop you brat. Looks like I was looking for research in all the wrong places," Jiraiya grinned perversely. Naruto's eyebrow twitched while Emi smiled. The female didn't necessarily mind. In fact she wouldn't have minded reviewing some particular scenes if she could. "You really are hopeless Ero-sennin. When we get back I'm so gonna tell Baa-chan on you," Naruto warned. Emi watched the color drained from her lover's teacher's face. Who ever this person was then it was someone even this man was right to be worried about.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun. Just think about us replaying some scenes of his books. I always had a small fetish for role-play," Emi cooed into his ear. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. "Can we just go now?!" Naruto asked heatedly. Emi smiled with a nod while Jiraiya sighed.

"Not cute at all brat. Not cute at all. While you were sleeping I seal most of the woman's belongings from her house. She already said goodbye to her friends and the store manager. I must say, you're lucky brat. At least you look competent now. You had a woman who knows some style," Jiraiya complimented or at least Naruto assumed it to be a compliment and just decided to go with it.

"Yeah, whatever Ero-sennin," Naruto said. Pretty soon nothing else needed to be said as the trio walked until they made it to the opening of Shukuba Town. As the three walked past it, Emi looked up at the large hill overlooking the town. That was the place where last night she lost her virginity, but gained the happiness inside her heart. How odd as this type of thing only happened in novels that she had read. Yet this was real. Here she was, her feet walking ready to take her into the life of her lover in Konohagakure. Emi didn't mind in all reason. This was what she wanted. Hopefully her brother would agree.

"So is the transfer process difficult? I don't exactly have anything in line as far as paperwork," Emi replied. Naruto sent Jiraiya a looking hoping that his teacher would be able to answer. Lucky for Naruto and Emi, Jiraiya knew just all that was needed to be known. "You will be fine. Civilian living arrangements are entirely different from a shinobi transfer process. Although there will be a background check on you, just for precautionary reasons should you have been a kunoichi for another village or be deemed a threat to the village. You will just have to put down your place of residence when you get one, what you will be doing in Konoha, things like that. It's not a hard process at all. Konoha is generally lenient with its civilians," Jiraiya reasoned. Emi nodded. That didn't sound too difficult. Just fill out some forms and the such.

"Well that's easy since I'll be living with this guy," Emi said wrapping her body around Naruto's arm much to his embarrassment. The whiskered blond just proceeded to offer a blush and a scratch of his cheek much to Jiraiya's chagrin. "Hmph, lucky brat," Jiraiya muttered to himself. Though in Naruto's thoughts, Jiraiya's words rang true. Until this time Naruto had never concerned himself with the transfer process of people into Konoha. One of those reasons it hadn't concerned him was because of what he had learned about the process from Iruka back in the academy. Iruka had explained the difference between shinobi and civilians transferring countries and nations. Shinobi were easily treated with more scrutiny than civilians and with good reason. The thought of letting a spy into an opposite village was a very hard decision to make. So many things factored into such a decision. Perhaps that was why missing nin like Zabuza had to live the way they did. No doubt no village would be willing to incur the unneeded wrath of another just for the sake of one person. Then again, there were always exceptions. Naruto couldn't help finding it all hypocritical.

"So say I was a kunoichi, what would be my process then?" Emi asked in all interest. Naruto noticed Jiraiya's posture shift rather stiffly before scratching his chin. Naruto paid attention to these words as well. Who knows if they would be insightful or not. "Well for one, you would be forced to comply with Konoha's standard interrogation sessions for about a month," Jiraiya replied. He watched Emi's face grimace. Naruto's looked just a little unsure.

"Keep in mind that we don't know if you're a spy or not so we can't be that lenient. Though if you comply without any hassle then there is nothing for you to worry about. Second is that you will take a total of three B-S rank missions without pay and for about five months you are under surveillance. Plus what judges this is also the rank you had when you left your former village. Who you will be watched by I can't tell you or I'd have to kill you," Emi widened her eyes before slowly shrinking herself behind her blonde lover. Naruto turned to glare at Jiraiya prompting the man to hold up his hands defensively. "Hey you asked. Since you're a civilian then you won't have that much pressure," Jiraiya commented. He watched Emi release a breath. Naruto placed his hand over her own.

"I won't let them do anything to you Emi-chan, I promise," Naruto proclaimed. Emi just smiled basking in the sudden warmth that came over her body. Yes, she had left her town with this man. She couldn't turn back now. Ame would never let her hear the end of it and she wouldn't forgive herself. This was what she wanted. She had no regrets. You only live once. Now wasn't the time for regrets. Emi was happy.

-x-

"Honestly I can't believe that it actually took you all three hours to catch a single cat. I believe I might be slacking off with your training," came the voice of one jonin Ebisu, proclaimed by one Uzumaki Naruto as a closet pervert. Right next to the jonin had been his team consisting of three genin, one female and two males, the usual standard. This team comprised itself of Udon, Moegi, and young Sarutobi Konohamaru, the self-proclaimed disciples of Uzumaki Naruto. "But sensei it wasn't our fault. That cat was extremely difficult," Udon responded to their sensei's, in their eyes, unfair judgement.

"It's almost like it was used to running away," Moegi replied. On her right, Konohamaru's eyebrow twitched with each word that passed by his teammates lips. It was utter stupidity actually. All of it was. "I don't want any excuses! Shinobi don't make excuses!" Ebisu growled out to them both. Meanwhile, watching the interaction had been a chunin known as Umino Iruka, and a lovely figure right next to him. Sitting in her chair, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, last of the Senju clan, watched the team interact with each other. she could only sigh actually. She knew their troubles. Her team had problems with the cat's mother. It was definitely not a fun mission. How strange that the daimyo's wife always did this with all of her cats. Tsunade understood their pain very well.

"Ah sensei! These missions are boring! How am I going to become a good ninja if you baby us like this? Iruka-sensei don't you have something more my speed?" Konohamaru protested heatedly. "Oi Konohamaru, there is a purpose to every mission that you take! You're just fresh out of the Academy. You can't go taking higher ranked missions already! It doesn't work that way!" Iruka shouted. Suddenly Iruka paused. He couldn't help having the strangest sense of deja vu right now. Had he done this song and dance exchange before? Well nevertheless he loved teaching. He really did, but it was days like these were he would love to just tie up the student body and throw them into the ocean hoping never to see them again. Oh don't worry, Iruka wouldn't do that…except in his mind where he could get away with it.

"Aw come on sensei that's not fair! How am I supposed to be the awesome Nanadaime Hokage if you keep giving me stupid stuff like this?!" Konohamaru instigated quickly with a fold of his arms. Despite themselves and the situation, everyone glanced at Konohamaru curiously. The room was silent for an uncertain amount of time before Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Her leg unconsciously propped itself up onto her other leg. "Nanadaime? What about the Rokudaime position?" Tsunade asked. Oh trust her that she wanted to pass the damn hat as fast a possible. Let someone else suffer for this mess. However she watched Konohamaru perk up before he grinned widely.

"Well that should be obvious. That position has already been filled by Naruto-niisan!" Konohamaru boasted. A few gasps were heard from everyone listening. Tsunade's eyes softened while a gentle smile crept onto Iruka's face. Now that both thought about it, it had actually been two whole years that Naruto had gone on his training trip with Jiraiya. If Tsunade were honest then she truly missed the blonde young man. Kami he sometimes reminded her too much of Dan and Nawaki. Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window.

Iruka could only chuckle. How he had missed the blond jinchuuriki and his antics. When he had received word that the two were returning soon he had been plenty happy. He really hoped the blond matured a lot more from when he left. After all, Naruto was like the little brother Iruka always wanted. "You know you might be right brat. But still, no new missions until you stop pouting over there! If that's all then you can leave," Tsunade replied. Konohamaru gawked and he was more than ready to say more before Moegi placed her hand over his mouth. "U-Understood Hokage-sama. Sorry for disturbing you. Come on Konohamaru, let's go!" Moegi said as she and Udon dragged Konohamaru through the door kicking and screaming about a better mission. Ebisu placed a hand to his temple and sighed.

"If you'll excuse me Hokage-sama," he replied before leaving as well. This left Iruka and Tsunade alone for some time. "Given that he was at least two days late, it should be today right?" Iruka asked. Tsunade leaned up and looked out the window. Iruka couldn't mistake the wide smile on her face.

"That's right. Jiraiya informed me that they just left Shukuba Town four days ago. It will be around noon that they arrive. Looks like I'll have something to take my mind off of everything," Tsunade said. Her eyes practically dazzling. Iruka sweatdropped. Kami help the Hokage position if every Hokage was going to be this lazy.

-x-

Exiting the Hokage Mansion, Ebisu dismissed the team. He stated that he had some business that he needed to attend to so there wouldn't be any late night training which was something that the three genin would have greatly liked to have missed. "So what do we do now?" Udon asked. Konohamaru sighed as he kicked the dirt under his feet. "Not sure. We're not getting a better mission so I don't know what we can do," Moegi responded.

"Well since we've all got nothing better to do then let's go get some dango. It'll be my treat this time guys!" Konohamaru replied with a great smile. Udon and Moegi glanced to him for a second. "Seriously? You never treat. What's the deal today?" Moegi asked, her hands on her hips. Konohamaru snorted before folding his arms.

"Do you want it or not?!" He asked. Seeing no ulterior motive, Udon and Moegi didn't stop him from leading the way towards the dango shop which hadn't taken long at all.

As the trio sat down to their treats, Moegi slowly kicked her feet. "I wonder when Naruto will be back. He must have really grown right? He's been gone for two years," the orange-haired girl said to herself. Udon nodded eagerly while Konohamaru snickered placing his elbows on the table.

"Knowing the boss he's learned a ton of killer techniques that'll make him more awesome than he already was when he left," the Grandson of the deceased Sandiame answered. "Well he is going for the Hokage position. He would have to know a lot of techniques regardless, but you're right. Naruto's our boss isn't he?" Udon asked. Konohamaru nodded adamantly.

"That's right he is!" he proclaimed. Moegi slipped one of her dango balls into her mouth enjoying their sweet taste. Why was it that food always tasted better when someone else was paying for it? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to complain. "Think boss got a girlfriend during his training?" Moegi asked. She quickly noticed Konohamaru and Udon give her a look before Konohamaru slammed his hand on the table.

"Boss deserves only the best!" Konohamaru expressed. Moegi and Udon nodded earnestly agreeing with their genin friend. "And who is boss supposed to be?" Grimacing, the three looked up and were surprised to see a wave of pink hair sail past their eyes. Green, might as well have been emerald, eyes stared at the trio. The person offered a small smile to their faces.

"S-Sakura-san!" Moegi said in shock as right behind them stood Haruno Sakura, the sole female member of Team Seven. Sakura had been on her way to the hospital for her daily shift, but had decided that a walk around the village first would have been just as relaxing. Having been promoted to chunin a couple of months back, Sakura found herself to easily be extremely busy with the nursing staff. Never mind the training to become Tsunade's heir to the medical arts, but also to be recognized by Shizune. Suddenly Sakura sighed being reminded of her colleague. About a year ago, Shizune had started looking at Sakura's work more critically finding errors or mistakes left and right. Sakura had thought she had been doing a moderate job, but Shizune seemed to try and drill into her the fact that what they did wasn't a game and Shizune recognized that, but she could only feel that Shizune was being a tad unfair.

"We're talking about whether Naruto got a girlfriend over his trip," Udon answered. In that instant, any other thoughts in Sakura's head were replaced by the single thought of her blonde teammate. Sakura couldn't help, but laugh. The idea that Naruto would have been in a stable relationship with anyone was almost laughable, and yet…Sakura couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy if that had really come to pass. Bah, what was Sakura worried about? Naruto had to have matured yes, but to actually get into a romantic relationship Sakura would believe it when she saw it. However Sakura did her best not to laugh, but the occasional snicker escaped her. "Yeah right. Like that will happen," Sakura said.

"I dunno, Boss is kind of good-looking. I always thought he had the most amazing smile. He's probably turned into a hunk in these two years," Moegi responded. Sakura gawked. Naruto a gorgeous hunk? Were they talking about the same Naruto who wouldn't shut up about asking her on dates or the same dead last loudmouth in the academy? Well not many people, if any, were named Naruto in the village other than himself.

"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves," Sakura said walking out of the dango shop. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Konohamaru asked. Sakura suddenly smiled. She couldn't believe that they had forgotten. Why just two weeks ago she had told them of Naruto's return. Granted he was about a day or two late, but as long as he returned then that didn't matter.

"I do remember I told you guys that Naruto was going to come either today or sometime this week. Let's go find out," Sakura opted. Moegi proceeded to cough as she choked on her dango while Udon widened his eyes. Konohamaru gasped. "Oh crap! How did we forget?! Let's get going guys!" Konohamaru said as he downed his dango and his tea with gusto before running out of the store. Moegi and Udon proceeded with the same action before rushing off as well. Sakura sighed. She didn't mean to make them run after eating. That was going to result in a cramp later, but she could understand their excitement. So, the pink-haired medic walked off as well.

-x-

It was hot today. Well, that shouldn't have been a surprise. After all, Konoha was the only nation to basically have a summer that lasted five months most of the time. However the heat did have the purpose of training the human body to withstand its temperatures. While Konoha might not have been as hot as Sunagakure was from time to time it was still worth note of its own scorchers. This was easily what gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu thought as the former tapped his finger on the board. "Wanna play cards again?" Kotetsu asked leaning himself on the table. Izumo sighed as he found the ceiling somewhat fascinating. "We already played Poker, Go-fish, Blackjack, Rich Man-Poor Man, and Page One. What other card games could you possibly think of? I'm sick of cards!" Izumo protested. Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It was really too hot to be fighting. Kotetsu just offered to stop talking.

Soon Kotetsu looked out into the dirt road that led into Konoha. He took notice of three figures walking in the sun. Their forms were blurry to his eyes, but a quick rub helped him see them a little clearly. Quickly, Kotetsu widened his eyes. Only one person had that bright yellow hair that could easily be camouflaged by the sun. "Oi Izumo, look!" Kotetsu said. Izumo grumbled to himself before he turned his head. Straining his eyes, he unexpectedly straightened up his stance and the smile on his face. "Oi, is that…?" Izumo asked as the form got closer and closer. No more than five minutes, Izumo and Kotetsu watched Naruto appear in front of the gates.

"Heh, this place hasn't changed at all dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed happily. On one side stood his lover, Emi, and on the other stood his teacher, Jiraiya. "So how's it feel to be back brat?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. It felt good. Actually it felt better than good.

"It feels good Ero-sennin. It's the…second best feeling in the world," Naruto replied. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the strange wording. Emi seemed just as confused. "And what would the first feeling be Naruto-kun?" Emi asked. The wide smile on Naruto's face proceeded to lessen before he leaned over.

"Well, that would have to be Emi-chan and Tsunami-chan of course. That is just the greatest feeling in the world," Naruto whispered. Emi shivered underneath his tone. Granted she still found herself…confused about the fact that Naruto had another lover before her. She still remembered him telling her about it in the morning away from Jiraiya. Naruto told her about Tsunami and the feelings that they had shared. Emi truly did find herself weird. Instead of utter anger, sadness and shock. She only felt excitement about Naruto telling her of the things he and Tsunami had done together. Where that excitement came from, Emi wasn't sure actually, but Emi knew that she was a jealous-type of woman. She remembered asking Naruto how he was capable of loving one or the other. Naruto had only responded with that same irritation-breaking smile and told her that he would live to make them both happy if it was in his power. It might as well have been strange, but Emi resigned herself to his promise. That said, his voice was just so firm that Emi truly wished they weren't in the street. Public sex for later, business for now.

"Oh you," Emi answered with a sly smile. She had full intentions on Naruto keeping that promise of his. She looked over and noticed Kotetsu and Izumo watching the interaction. "Who is that with Naruto? Is that the kid's girlfriend? Damn she's a looker. Who knew Naruto had it in him? Hey, Izumo I do believe you owe me 500 yen," Kotetsu replied. Izumo grumbled underneath his breath. Emi couldn't help but smirk at them. Girlfriend might as well have been the correct term if you wanted to describe this relationship.

"Oh shut up Kotetsu," Izumo responded. However he couldn't deny that he had utterly judged Naruto wrong. Okay so maybe when the guy had left, Izumo and Kotetsu had the bet that he wouldn't come back with a girlfriend. Well since Izumo lost then you can imagine where this led. However both quickly straightened up as they noticed Emi walk over to them. "I'm new to Konoha and I just recently decided to move here. Where do I fill out my registration form?" Emi asked. Perking up, Kotetsu and Izumo blinked at her question. Both couldn't help, but throw Naruto a thumbs up in approval. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. He wasn't exactly sure how to do it. Quickly Izumo pulled out his paper.

"Erm, fill out this form and we will give you a registration card. This is only used when going to and from villages to help them identify where you come from and when you're signing back in to Konoha's walls," Izumo replied. Emi didn't have a problem with that. In little to no time at all, Naruto watched Emi fill out the form with a small pen. Even now he couldn't help staring at her lovely behind as she bent over the counter. Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought he was damn sure that it was swaying almost…mesmerizingly. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

Without anymore hesitation, Emi finished her form. Izumo took a quick snapshot of her face before clearing his throat. "We will deliver your card to your address. Umm, where will you be living?" Izumo asked. Emi smiled without regret. "Oh just put it under the address of Uzumaki Naruto. That will suffice," Emi said before grabbing Naruto's arm. She quickly asked him to show her around and proceeded to drag him away from the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu gawked at the scene while Jiraiya merely allowed the tears to fall down his face. As a master he couldn't have been more proud! This was the greatest achievement in the history of his achievements. Forgive him Minato. Forgive him Kushina, but Jiraiya was not sorry! He moved to catch up with them.

-x-

Naruto chuckled as Emi held onto him by his arm. He reveled in the touch of his brunette lover, but also in the feeling of being home. Originally Naruto wouldn't have minded running up the power poles and proclaimed his return to Konoha, but this was a good substitute. Just the look of happiness of Emi's face and the show of her white chakra was enough to put Naruto at peace. For a long time this was the peace that he had. "I can't wait to see what your place looks like. Then we can finish our business," Emi said huskily. Naruto shivered with anticipation. Never had he wished to go home faster.

"I-It's probably dirty Emi-chan. I haven't been to it in two years," Naruto reminded. Emi didn't seem to mind as they made their way through the crowds of people. "Ah I was right, that is Naruto! Oi Boss!" Naruto and Emi quickly perked up. Naruto easily saw a familiar sight of three good friends of his. A wave of nostalgia rolled over Naruto as he watched the Konohamaru Shinobi Corp run towards him. Emi blinked.

"Friends of yours?" Emi asked with a small smile. Naruto scratched his cheek. "That's one way to put it dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Soon the forms got bigger and bigger until all three were right in front of his face. Naruto took notice of each as they offered him wide smiles.

"Yo Konohamaru, you've gotten taller," Naruto said now taking a good look at the young boy in front of him. He look so different from how he was back in the academy. No longer was he that young boy who shouted about having the easy route to the Hokage position. No, now he was a full-fledged shinobi. A guardian of Konohagakure and a keeper of the Will of Fire. Naruto was very happy to see him. "So have you Boss! You've also…got…a…who is this?!" Konohamaru gawked as he pointed a shaking finger in the direction of Emi's face. Emi giggled good-naturedly at the boy's shock. And he should be, Emi was new here and she had only gotten to be Naruto's lover. Of course this was a strange sight. However she couldn't help feeling embarrassed when she noticed Moegi looking at her with dazzling eye or when she noticed Udon blushing while attempting to avert his eyes.

Naruto registered each of their surprises before clearing his throat. "Konohamaru meet Emi-chan. Emi-chan, Konohamaru," Naruto introduced. Konohamaru shakingly held out his hand while Emi grabbed it rather firmly. "It's nice to meet you Konohamaru-kun. Looks like I'll have a nice time meeting all of Naruto-kun's friends," Emi stated. Konohamaru just nodded dumbly while shaking his hand before both decided to let go. Konohamaru looked her up and down with a small gleam. He then turned to Naruto.

"Nice work Boss! She's a total babe!" Konohamaru exclaimed with a firm nod. Emi blinked in surprise while Naruto palmed his face. He sent Emi an apologetic look, but Emi just laughed good-naturedly. However both were surprised when a fist quickly slammed into the back of Konohamaru's head making him hunch over in pain. "Konohamaru!" Moegi replied sternly. The young genin rubbed the back of his head while Moegi rubbed the back of her head. Naruto grimaced.

"_She kinda reminds me of Sakura-chan,__" _Naruto shivered at the mere thought of such a thing. Hopefully this wasn't going to become a thing in the near future. "Erm, sorry about Konohamaru. He speaks first and thinks second. Still it looks like I was right after all. Boss got himself a very pretty woman. Looks like Sakura-san owes me. Isn't that right Sakura-san?" Moegi called. Naruto blinked before looking forward. In the distance, somewhat, he noticed his pink-haired teammate. She seemed to be still actually.

Naruto could not have been more right as Sakura had indeed seen Naruto. However, who was that woman who was next to him? Sakura was sure she had never seen her in Konoha before. Perhaps she was new or something like that, but Sakura just couldn't stop watching her whisper things in Naruto's ear that made him either blush or grin widely. Not to mention this woman seemed to hang off his arm like a calendar to a wall. What was this feeling supposed to be? Jealousy? No way. Now Sakura was willing to admit that she would have been jealous if any girl, back in the academy, had taken Sasuke, but this was Naruto she was talking about. Oh sure he looked a lot leaner, more handsome, but she didn't think she had a reason to be jealous, but this woman just…irritated Sakura for some reason. The smile of satisfaction on her face was envious even.

Sakura, for one, had always known she could trust Naruto. Hell she trusted him than she trusted a majority of other people, but to actually have thought that he could…could…bring home a relationship was insane. How was Sakura supposed to react to that? Should she be happy? She knew she should be for her friend, but it just wasn't fair. Sakura, in truth, wouldn't have minded having that smile on Emi's face. Whether it was with Naruto or Sasuke, she wasn't even sure. How could Sakura think different? This was, or should have been, the same annoying Naruto who would ask her out on dates and things like that. Trust her, just seeing him with the smile on his face he had greatly matured, but…Sakura hoped he just didn't forget about her. _"__What__'__s wrong with me? I should be happy for him. This shouldn__'__t change anything. We can still be friends,__" _Sakura told herself. Nodding, she walked forward. As she got closer, Sakura could feel her confidence waning and her anxiety increasing. She didn't know what to think, but she plastered her best smile on her face.

"I knew it was you Naruto. Looks like you got taller. You're bigger than me now," Sakura examined closely. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Taking a quick look at Sakura's chakra, Naruto was surprised to see how dark blue it was currently. It almost overtook either Emi's or Tsunami's in a single instant. Naruto seemed concerned, but decided to nod. He quickly placed his hand overtop Sakura's head and then to his own. "Whoa, you're not kidding Sakura-chan. Man, it's good to see you again dattebayo," Naruto replied. Sakura smiled. Naruto noticed he chakra lightened just a little. Perhaps this had to do from his words, he wasn't sure, but he was pleased.

"It's good to see you too. Well I can see you've changed. How about me? Have I…grown up at all?" Sakura asked with an uncertain amount of emotion and expectation in her voice. Emi took notice of the way Sakura's eyes seemed to light up. Emi couldn't resist the light grin on her face. Already her mind seemed to be racing rapidly, but she didn't say anything. She was sure she would get a chance to talk when she was able.

In response to her question, Naruto grinned. "No worries Sakura-chan, you haven't changed at all," Naruto replied with a thumbs up. Sakura's eyebrow twitched while the smile on her face lessened considerably. It didn't leave, but it was not as friendly or inviting as before. Naruto took notice that her chakra easily darkened once again before cursing. Maybe that wasn't enough? "Still as beautiful as always," Naruto quickly added. Sakura's head jerked up in surprise. Her eyes had widened a great deal. Something about the smile on Naruto's face validated the truth of his statement. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. That had to have been the most meaningful thing Naruto ever said to her to date.

Naruto grinned when he saw Sakura's chakra brighten up even further. It was no longer a dark blue, but it wasn't exactly white either. It was some sort of light…indigo-ish color, if Naruto had to give it a word. Well at least the smile on her face told him that he had done good. To Naruto, Sakura always looked good with a smile on her face. "T-Thank you, that means a lot," Sakura mentioned. Naruto merely nodded gently. Suddenly both teammates heard someone clear their throat. Turning around Naruto's smile only seemed to brighten. "Emi-chan this is Sakura-chan. Another member of my team," Naruto introduced once again. Sakura held out her hand while Emi did the same.

"Greetings Emi-san. You're not from around here are you?" Sakura asked. Emi had to admit that that was an good observation given how large this village was. Emi doubted that Sakura had met everyone in this village enough to know that Emi wasn't a part of it. "No I'm not. But I'm sure we will have the chance to catch up seeing as how I'll be living here from now on," Emi answered. Sakura seemed surprised by the answer, but didn't say anything to give it away. However Sakura could feel the anxiety still rising nonetheless. She inwardly chuckled. Of course this woman was here to stay.

"So…umm what is your relationship to Naruto?" Sakura asked, now she was sure that they had the relationship she was thinking of, but maybe second-guessing herself would make her feel better. "Oh well I'm his lover," Emi responded without a doubt. From the look in Sakura's eyes, Emi smirked. Looks like she was right after all. Oh well, maybe she could have some fun with this. Who knows, she really might just like it here.

Naruto glanced between Sakura and Emi. He could feel…something going on between these two women. Well maybe it had to be just Sakura because Emi's chakra was fine. It was just as white as the snow that fell on the ground during Konoha's winter months, but Sakura's was slowly fading back to that dark blue hue that Naruto had tried to get rid of. What was it about this? When Naruto ever looked at anyone else's chakra, be they civilian or shinobi, their chakra was just the same, it was always light blue like normal. Sure there were times that it flared in excitement or anger, but it always stayed the same color. Why was it that Sakura's, Emi's and Tsunami's each had to be either white or dark blue? Naruto placed a finger to his chin. Most likely this had to stem from the feathers as well as their connection to people's emotions. From what Naruto saw between Tsunami and Emi, the feathers might have changed their chakra to correspond with their feelings even more closely than before. Naruto could only imagine that his chakra had changed as well. He had one feather before and now he had at least three all together. Now that Naruto thought about it, where had those things done?

"Alright alright, that's enough questions for right now. Come on brat, we have to get you to the Hokage Mansion. We're already late. You can introduce your girlfriend to everyone else later," came the voice of one Jiraiya. The group of young people turned to him before Emi sighed. "He's right Naruto-kun. Take care of your business. Here write down your address and I'll do my best to find it," Emi replied. Naruto just nodded before handing his keys to Emi. She placed them into her pockets.

"No need for that Boss. We still remember the way to your apartment. We can take her for you," Konohamaru suggested. Naruto glanced up in relative surprise of their words before responding. "You don't need to do that Konohamaru," Naruto stated only to receive a shake of the head from the three genin.

"Only the best for Boss will do. Come on guys, let's go show Emi-san to Boss's apartment!" Konohamaru declared which served to get a shout from Moegi and Udon. Emi giggled to herself before kissing Naruto on the cheek and bidding him a farewell for the time being. Naruto blushed as the still wet flesh stayed on his cheek. Naruto couldn't remember a time when he was this lucky. In the meantime, Sakura just watched the look on Naruto's face before folding her arms. _"__Tch, what__'__s so great about her? I could do stuff like that too SHANNARO!__" _Sakura thought to herself before grabbing Naruto's arms proceeding to jerk him in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. Jiraiya watched for a while before smiling. How long had it been since he had seen one woman jealous of another? Sorry Sakura, but it looks like Naruto took Jiraiya's words to heart. He couldn't wait around for the uncertain, he had to make his moves now. Boy was Jiraiya in a good mood.

-x-

"Hey hold on a second Sakura-chan. I can walk, dattebayo!" Naruto commented finding a way to wrangle himself out of his teammates grip. Sakura quickly found herself before letting Naruto go. "Ah gomen Naruto. I guess I'm just in a rush," Sakura lied, but Naruto didn't need to know that. Sheesh get a hold of yourself Sakura. Now wasn't the time to be acting like an idiot. Naruto just nodded as he straightened his clothing. Now that Sakura got a decent look he looked actually well-dressed. He no longer wore that orange jumpsuit. Now Sakura didn't really care what he wore, but those clothes looked very good especially in contrast with his blonde hair. As Naruto and Sakura walked through the village, Naruto took in the sights of the things that changed around him. Sakura watched his eyes sparkle with marvel at some of the new buildings and some of the old ones. She couldn't help smiling. Naruto was still Naruto. He really hadn't changed as much as she thought he had.

"So Sakura-chan how is everyone? What's been going on since I've been gone?" Naruto asked. Sakura blinked before tapping her chin. What should she tell him first? No doubt all the news would be a surprise to him regardless of what she told him, but maybe she should start…small first? "Well for one thing, Teuchi-san retired from Ichiraku Ramen," Sakura stated. Taking a glance she gawked when she noticed Naruto stopped walking. His eyes couldn't have been wider. Sakura blinked. Okay maybe that was wrong type of news.

Naruto figured the world was sometimes fair to you when it had to be an unfair when it didn't have to be. Naruto could put up with a lot. Hell if you consider his childhood then he put up with a lot more than most people would be capable of dealing with, but this…this…insubordination! This disloyalty! Forget the Hokage Mansion! There was no more ramen? No more ramen! Naruto would rather have Konoha burn in a sea of boiling lava over the survival of the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant. This audacity could not not allowed to stand!

"Say what?" Naruto asked calmly. Sakura grimaced as she the tightening of Naruto's hands. How could she forget that the guy was a ramen addict? It was one of his most endearing qualities. "Okay maybe retired is the wrong word. He actually left Konoha a year ago. Apparently word spread about not just his ramen, but also his cooking in general. He was invited to tour with some caravan across the Elemental nations. I wouldn't know when he's coming back. Ayame-san took over the ramen stand. Oddly enough she's been very successful. She got so much income that she modified the building. Granted it's still has that small, comfy, shack feeling I guess, but it's definitely a lot better. However she seems busy a lot of times," Sakura said offhandedly. Soon life seemed to come back into Naruto's eyes. Good old Ayame, keeping the dream alive. Now Naruto could have something to bring back to Emi, that is if she didn't mind ramen this once. Naruto had learned women liked to keep their figure, which he understood now. He really loved the way Emi looked and ramen wasn't exactly the best with it. However Naruto would have to find the time to thank Ayame.

Heading into the Hokage Mansion, Naruto and Sakura walked up the flight of stairs. Coming in front of the door, Sakura gently knocked on the door. "Come in," came a voice that Naruto recognized all too well. The voice filled him with warmth as only it could. "We're coming in Tsunade-sama," Sakura announced. She opened the door and led Naruto inside.

As Naruto expected, the office hadn't changed at all. Nothing was out of place or put anywhere that it hadn't been originally. Also, there sitting in her seat with a very bored expression while signing papers just had to be the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Naruto felt a wave of nostalgia roll over him. Even now the blonde woman had such a lovely face. Naruto didn't really care that it was a genjutsu, he doubted that would have done much to hide her beauty. Naruto could actually understand why Jiraiya had fallen for the Elemental Nations' greatest medic. Of course you'll have to forgive Naruto for when he was younger. Anyone who wasn't Sakura had done little to catch his interest, but between unwillingly reading and editing Jiraiya's novels and having lovers like Emi and Tsunami, Naruto thought he developed something of a interest in the female form. Not as much to the extent as his sensei, but Naruto thought he recognized certain aspects of beauty that women possessed. Tsunade was definitely one of those women. Gasping, Naruto shook his head. Kami he was getting worse and worse by the minute.

As Tsunade placed her pen down she looked up and almost had to give a double-take in surprise. The sun-glistened hair and whisker marks might as well have been a dead giveaway, but boy had her changed. Such a lean face and expertly placed muscles. Tsunade had to admit, she just couldn't see this as the same brat from two years ago To think Naruto had changed so much. Tsunade closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. No, now wasn't the time for that. Now was the time for work. Besides what was she looking at him for? Sure he looked a little more cleaned up, but its not like there was anything Tsunade was hoping for. Stop being ridiculous! However Tsunade couldn't help staring at Naruto in even more surprise. His chakra was absolutely warm and welcoming. How Sakura wasn't even aware of it was beyond the girl's master. Even now Tsunade could see some small chakra…outline over Naruto's body. It had just felt so inviting. "Well you certainly have changed brat. That's a nice look for you," Tsunade complimented. Naruto responded to her with a smile.

"Thanks, you're still looking good as well Baa-chan," Naruto returned. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Yep, same old Naruto. However in the spirit of reunion, Tsunade forwent the comment for now. "Yo Hime, did you miss me?" Tsunade arched a look and sighed. And of course in coming in with the blonde young man had been his master, her old perverted teammate.

"Please like I would have missed you. It's obvious I'm going to get the usual harassment complaints from the females of the bathhouse now that you're back," Tsunade exclaimed. Jiraiya quickly offered a mock hurt expression. How could his teammate have known that he was planning to do that just after this meeting was over? Was the man really that predictable? Maybe it was time for Jiraiya to mix up his schedules a bit. Nah. "How could you think so low of me hime?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade snorted before turning to glance at Naruto.

"Quite the change you made in him Jiraiya. I'm actually surprised. So how strong is he?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya placed a finger to his chin and was almost ready to make a small statement on his skills, although that was before Naruto interrupted him. "Now where would the fun be in telling you that Baa-chan? You'll just have to wait and see just like…everyone else," Naruto said taking a glance towards the left window with a smirk. Initally Naruto had been surprised that he had so easily picked up on the chakra signature, but he attuned that to his newest sensor ability. It seemed that it didn't just allow him see the structure of a person's chakra, but also pick up on it from the furthest possible point if Naruto was familiar with the person. Considering this person's chakra then Naruto could say he knew him fairly well.

As for the rest of the room, Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't help being surprised that Naruto actually managed to pick up on their guest. Granted he probably wasn't trying as hard to pick up on everyone else, but still to think that Naruto spotted him so easily. Tsunade couldn't help but smile. Seems like this was about to be very interesting after all. Sakura had looked towards the window in question with a confused expression. She didn't see anything that warranted the smile on Naruto's face nor the look of surprise on their individual master's face. Suddenly Tsunade smirked.

"Still cocky as always brat. Well I wouldn't mind finding out more about your skills if that's what you want. This will be a good chance to test out the things Sakura has learned as well," Tsunade remarked. Sakura quickly stiffened before sending a glance to Naruto. Naruto gave her a pointed look. "Try not to slow me down Naruto," Sakura said with a grin. Naruto snorted before offering a smirk of his own. He then turned around. There came a knock to the door. The grin on Naruto's face widened.

"Come in," Tsunade announced. Slowly the door opened as through the door came the heir of the Nara clan with the male's signature pineapple-shaped hairstyle. The male came through the door along with a blond female right next to him. For Naruto, the large fan on her back was a dead giveaway. How funny that he almost didn't recognize her, but then again she did look a lot more violent as a younger woman than now. Now she just looked content or at least that's how she looked on the surface. Why wasn't it that underneath her chakra was this blue color similar to Sakura's? Naruto wasn't sure. Though knowing her then it was probably something.

""The chunin exams preparations are ready Hokage-sama," he said with a small yawn. Sakura sighed as she pinched the bridge of his nose. How this guy made chunin before everyone else was still an odd surprise for her. However she couldn't doubt his intelligence, though he did seem a bit slow on the uptake. "Oi Shikamaru, look whose returned," Sakura said grinning widely. The young chunin known as Shikamaru turned his gaze towards the right only to see bright, blue eyes staring back at him. Quickly acknowledgement made it across Shikamaru's face.

"Naruto! How have you been?!" Shikamaru asked with a certain amount of excitement in his voice. Naruto smirked before holding out his hand. Shikamaru readily grabbed it. "Doing well Shikamaru. You look busy like usual dattebayo," Naruto answered. Shikamaru groaned before rubbing his shoulders tiredly.

"You try working this job and you'll understand how it feels. It's all troublesome," Shikamaru complained. Naruto just shook his head before moving his head over to the woman. "Good to see you too Temari-san," Naruto gestured with a small wave. The young woman named Temari chuckled. Temari herself was actually in a surprise of herself. Naruto really did look good and different from the orange, jumpsuit-wearing, loudmouth she had remembered two years ago. He had gotten so much stronger, leaner, and tighter, but it was odd how was his chakra resonating the way it was? Temari could sense the feeling of tranquility yet utter mess that his chakra entailed. Maybe it was nothing.

"Well you certainly haven't slouched in your training. You look good Naruto," Temari commented. Naruto nodded with another foxy grin as he rubbed the back of his hair. "Thanks, but I think we'd better hurry up this little meeting. I have to help Emi-chan settle in so let me go get our last guest dattebayo," Naruto quickly decided. As Naruto made his way to the door Jiraiya's grin widened with pride while Sakura's smile seemingly lessened. Shikamaru, Temari and Tsunade each held the same thought.

"_Who is Emi-chan?__" _The three asked in thought at the exact same time. Meanwhile Naruto grunted as he opened the window. "Just like I thought. Still trying to be sneaky, eh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. True to his word, there sitting on a ledge reading his favorite orange book had been Hatake Kakashi, jonin sensei of Team seven, wielder of the Uchiha clan dojutsu, the Sharingan, and talented shinobi given the moniker of Sharingan no Kakashi, the man who coped over a thousand shinobi techniques with the Uchiha dojutsu. The silver-grey haired jonin turned a glance.

"Hmm looks like you have gotten better. Didn't think you had spotted me so easily Naruto. Yo," Kakashi commented. Naruto quickly hopped over the window sill and landed on the ledge as well. Sakura quickly expressed surprise. _"__Kakashi-sensei was there the entire time and I didn__'__t even notice him? How was Naruto able to so quickly?__" _she asked herself, but she knew she wouldn't be getting an answer so just tried to figure it out herself. Shikamaru just watched the scene with small traces of interested, but when dealing with a Nara that was expected.

"You really haven't changed at all sensei. Oh, I got some news for you. See this?" Naruto asked reaching into his pouch. Kakashi pocketed away his orange book while Naruto took out a green one. Kakashi widened his eyes. Naruto could only sigh. Yep, his sensei really hadn't changed, but Naruto himself couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "Yep, you're seeing it sensei. Icha-Icha Tactics, before its even hit the shelves yet," Naruto said holding the book out. Kakashi's gads trembled and shook. A new volume. Another one that he would be able to read! Kami, was too good to him!

"N-N-N-Naruto, y-y-y-you're…giving…t-t-t-t-his to me?" Kakashi asked. He looked up in shock before he noticed Naruto's confused expression. Naruto looked down at the book before he looked back up at Kakashi. "What? No, I'm not giving this to you. This is my and Emi-chan's copy. Trust me I don't think this book is really necessary, but Ero-sennin gave it to her. Emi-chan really likes it so this is our copy. Here is your copy," Naruto claimed reaching into a separate pouch. As the blond rummaged, Kakashi only had one thought.

"_Who is Emi-chan?__" _Kakashi thought to himself. Looking down at the book Kakashi suddenly giggled. Seemed like Naruto had grown up more than he had anticipated. Never had Kakashi thought that Naruto would come back with a lady-friend. Now this was something Kakashi had to look into at some point. "Here you go sensei," Naruto replied taking out the other book. Kakashi gasped as he held the tome of his desire. Kakashi flipped the page. So beautiful and…erotic. Nothing could make his life better. Well almost nothing. Kakashi sniffled.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya nodded his head up and down. Of course his books were that popular. What fan wouldn't want it before its release date? "Okay that's enough! Both of you! Kakashi put the damn book away and get serious," Tsunade replied. Kakashi quickly leaned up before closing the first page of the book. Tsunade didn't know it, but Kakashi's mouth had quickly contorted into a small teeth-clenching form. However Kakashi didn't say anything.

Tsunade sighed. Just wanted she wanted. It looks like she was unable to stop Jiraiya from converting the blond to this stupid orange books. Well Tsunade knew Naruto probably wasn't going to go to the extent that his teacher had or something like that. Kami she hoped not. "Since I'll be restarting the Team seven unit then I want to see just how much Naruto and Sakura have improved. So Kakashi, how does a mock exercise sound?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Maa, that's fine with me Hokage-sama. We can pick this up in two days. Give Naruto the time to rest and relax from his long trip," Kakashi suggested. Naruto placed a finger to his chin before nodding. "Not a bad idea sensei. There were some places I needed to go to plus I wanted to show Emi-chan around. In two days it is then!" Naruto claimed before quickly running out of the door leaving Sakura and the others behind. Kakashi blinked. He…hadn't expected that agreement. Rather he expected Naruto to be rearing to go. What a change of pace this is.

"Well I will be taking my leave then," Kakashi said sending a knowing look to Jiraiya before vanishing via shunshin. It was an easily recognized look that everyone understood. "Can't wait to read that book," Shikamaru proclaimed telling the thoughts of everyone who was listening. Sakura, Temari, and Tsunade nodded before the latter turned to her former teammate.

"What happened to him? He's nothing like I remember," Tsunade observed. The smile on Jiraiya's face only seemed to get bigger as he folded his arms. "The joy of a woman will do that to a man Hime. Looks like the brat's finally changing for the better," Jiraiya responded for leaving as well. As he left, Sakura sighed from the place she was standing. Yeah she wanted Naruto to change, but she didn't think he would have changed so much. It was almost disheartening actually. Sakura wondered just how much her teammate had changed.

-x-

Tsukuyomi tapped her finger on the table she was sitting at. Looking forward, she casted a glare at her sis who had the nerve to at least look sheepish. Amaterasu rubbed the back of her head. Honestly the one time that Tsukuyomi could be like an elder sister and it was at a time like this. Amaterasu didn't ask for this nonsense. However as Amaterasu tried to drink the strange human liquid known as…coffee the taps of her sister's fingers on the table pinged in her ears. "I already told you what happened will you stop with the glare?" Amaterasu asked calmly. In truth she hadn't expected it to stop so one could imagine her surprise when it actually did. "Amaterasu I told you we both need to get jobs. I already got a job as a hostess. You need a job dammit! You can't turn down every job which one male is going to glare at you! Look I'm all for pride, but to complete this mission you need to discard it!" Tsukuyomi said while Amaterasu snarled.

"I understand that, but I'm a goddess! I make the Sun rise everyday for these mortals. You might be willing to cast away your pride, but I'm not Tsukuyomi!" Amaterasu called out before her sister took a deep breath and exhaled. "I understand the feeling Amaterasu, but I have been around humans much longer than you have. If you need a reason Amaterasu then you need to understand that we need money. I've noticed that is the way this world works and so have you. Everything you need or everything you want, you pay for it. This isn't like our realm where just because we're goddesses its handed to us. Out of all the feathers that are scattered around this world we only have two! Amaterasu you have been on five interviews today alone and you managed to give one man a concussion, another a hairline fracture, another a broken jaw, the one after that a broken leg, and the last one….in any case this next job you go on you'd better be tolerant. I'm not saying this as your older goddess, but as your sister who cares about you. Right now this isn't a joking matter," Tsukuyomi added with a certain amount of steel in her voice that Amaterasu wasn't sure that her sister was capable of possessing. Amaterasu almost felt like Tsukuyomi had been hiding all this time and the real her was just starting to come out.

Okay fine, Amaterasu understood. The human economy, of course, was based on the hard work one did in their lives to get the reward to buy the necessities and luxuries to expand their already small lifespans. She understood it was a give-and-take relationship. It wasn't like their realm where they could be treated with the highest respect like normal. Amaterasu also understood that they couldn't just bring things from their realm to this one. Tsukuyomi spoke of money to help them along their missions. Initially Amaterasu had wondered about some of those needless things they had back at home they could see. Apparently humans were supposed to be gullible when buying things like that, however it was only then that both sister learned from their mother that they would be completing this mission on their own. No help from the realm save the bag their mother gave them to carry the feathers. Why did the human realm have to be so simplistic that it was complicated? "Alright fine. You want me to lower my dignity then I will for the sake of the mission," Amaterasu said before Tsukuyomi plucked her in the head.

"Baka! Lowering your dignity would be…you selling yourself to these people," Tsukuyomi responded. Amaterasu just sighed before both took notice of the door to the bar open up. There stood a tall, bulky man along with a man much shorter than him in a business suit. Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi glanced to each other. "Tsukuyomi, that small guy has a feather," Amaterasu announced. Tsukuyomi narrowed her eyes before waving her hand forward. A layer of white energy left her hands and traced itself over the shorter man's form. As her sister had stated, the man did indeed have a feather. Tsukuyomi nodded slowly as she stood to her feet.

"We can't cause a scene here Amaterasu. Now then, watch your Onee-chan go to work," Tsukuyomi said standing to her feet. Amaterasu raised an eyebrow, but watched Tsukuyomi smooth her dress before moving forward. Amaterasu sighed. This was bound to be a pain to watch, but watch she did.

"Yes sir, the plan continues to go as you expect. We have all the appropriate supplies. Pretty soon there won't be a need for you to hide anymore. However are you sure that your injury is already. That wound still hasn't closed after two years and it left you with a heart condition," the bigger of the two stated. The smaller man smiled to himself. "Do not worry about the minor details. I pay you to guard me, not to worry about me. Wait, no that came out wrong," he remarked. The bigger man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, but he didn't speak. Meanwhile he glanced up at the bartender.

"Lemon with ice water," two voices said at the same time. The smaller man and his guard turned their heads as they noticed the white-haired woman look at them in relative surprise. Tsukuyomi stared into the man's eyes which was kind of hard considering the fact that he had on dark glasses or something of that nature. Tsukuyomi actually couldn't believe she was doing this. Granted, like any other woman, the goddess appreciate the male form, but this was not up her alley. "Ah excuse me," Tsukuyomi said with a relaxing smile. It seemed that the man easily took the bait and chuckled.

"Two ice waters with lemons for myself and the lovely lady," the man said while the bartender bowed before removing himself from the scene. " A charmer aren't you?" Tsukuyomi asked with a playful smile. Amaterasu resisted the urge to sigh. Was this really what the goddesses of the moon and sun had been reduced to? Well Amaterasu always knew her sister was the…flirtatious type having had the most flings ever known for any god or goddess to have in the human realm. When confronted with it Tsukuyomi always played it off as being fun. Amaterasu could understand it. Was the act of procreation supposed to be that much fun? Especially with a human? Well in the realm it wasn't necessary forbidden for a god to have a relationship with a human nor was it unheard of for Amaterasu remembered in the archives of a good number of gods and goddesses taking human counterparts and living together peacefully in parts unknown. And yet, no matter how much Amaterasu never understood it, the procreation between god and man was easily said to be taboo which is why those relationships were frowned upon, but Amaterasu never understood why. She had remembered records of only one half-human, half-god.

"Well I'm sure I can be miss….," He prolonged for a response. Tsukuyomi blinked before racing her brain. In no time she came up with a name. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do for now. "Kuyomi…Ukutsu. It's actually rare to meet such a gentleman in this country," Tsukuyomi played out rather well or at least she hoped she did, but Tsukuyomi could feel his eyes over her form though they were covered. She could tell her was inspecting her for some reason. Tsukuyomi could also tell that this man was dangerous. Not physically, but rather in other terms. There were more ways a person could be dangerous without being physically strong.

"Is it well that's a damn shame. Too many guys must not be too smart to notice someone as exotic as yourself," He said in some sort of low tone that Tsukuyomi instantly recognized. She didn't try to pick up on it. "Oh you," she giggled before her ice water with her lemon was delivered as was the man's. The large man sent a glare at Tsukuyomi's person, but he didn't say anything.

"So what are you here for?" Tsukuyomi asked. The larger man glared. "Why do you want to know?" he asked with venom in his voice. Tsukuyomi recoiled back in some slight surprise, but it wasn't as unexpected as she figured it out to be. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes watching the scene out of the corner of her eye. The sight made her uneasy.

"Baka, watch your mouth! Now sit down!" the smaller man ordered. The larger man looked at him for a second before sitting down, folding his arms, and grumbling. "Forgive him Kuyomi-san. He's just a moody person. A little overprotective is all," the short man explained. Tsukuyomi turned a small glare to the man, but didn't let it deter her. She took a sip of her drink.

"Well that's no problem. I understand the want to keep a secret. It wasn't my intention to pry," Tsukuyomi lied. It was her full intention to pry, but she could only imagine that the man wouldn't like it if she had told him that. "Well that's alright. I'm just on my way to have some fun. I heard this place has one famous gambling house. I figured I'd try my luck," he said. Tsukuyomi brightened.

"Oh really? Well my sister and I were going to go there in two days after we got off from work. Who knows maybe we'll meet up," Tsukuyomi said and she noticed him raise an eyebrow. "You have a sister?" he asked. Tsukuyomi gently bobbed her head up and down before pitching her head over her shoulder. The man's eyes followed hers as they rested on the form of Tsukuyomi's sister. Amaterasu perked up in surprise.

"Oi Amate, say hello to this nice man," Tsukuyomi implored. Amaterasu blinked before looking at the shadily dressed man. With a unrecognizable snort, Amaterasu made a sharp turn of her head in the opposite direction taking a sip of her coffee. She wasn't about to give her sister the ammo for this little squabble. Though this coffee, it wasn't a bad drink she figured.

Tsukuyomi frowned before scratching her cheek. "Erm, you'll have to forgive her. She's not good with new people. Amate has…a history of mistrusting people she's just met. Please try not to hold it against her," Tsukuyomi pleaded. The man sent her a look before nodding. "Oh well that's alright. I can understand the mistrust. Out here, anyone could be your enemy," he replied. Tsukuyomi nodded before finishing her glass.

"Well I suppose I will see you later at the gambling house Mr…," Tsukuyomi drawled out for the expectation of a response. The small man smiled. He didn't see any need to hide it. "Gato, Kuyomi-san. You may merely call me Gato," he answered her. Tsukuyomi nodded before waving goodbye to him and back to Amaterasu. The man named Gato stood up from his seat before walking out of the door.

"Gato-sama was that wise?" He asked while Gato gave a small grin. "Sometimes the best way to conquer a country is its internal structure. Though picking up a couple of women for the trading business never hurt. I'll be as nice and gentlemanly as I can before I pull the wool over their eyes and make them mine. Especially that woman's sister. Breaking the feisty ones is so much more satisfying Ishidate," Gato said as he walked away with the man named Ishidate right behind him. No one but Ishidate saw it, but quickly Gato's hair began to straighten upwards. Coursing through his cane had been static surges. Gato only chuckled as he walked away.

Meanwhile, inside the bar's restroom Amaterasu stood with her arms folded while she watched her sister gargle some water in her mouth. "What are you doing?" Amaterasu asked while Tsukuyomi poured some more water into her mouth and spat it out and down the sink. "Washing the bullshit out of my mouth. Ugh, that type of man is definitely not my type," Tsukuyomi said rubbing her arm over her mouth. Amaterasu smirked.

"Well that's something we can agree on. Well we'll need to come up with a plan for him regardless," Amaterasu claimed and it was a claim Tsukuyomi readily agreed with. "True. Well then I think it's time I search my little sister the fine art of gambling!" Tsukuyomi said with a sudden wicked grin. Amaterasu took a step back as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amaterasu asked while Tsukuyomi smirked. "Like what dear little sister?" Tsukuyomi asked. For the first time ever since the goddess of the moon arrived to this realm, she was afraid. She was very afraid. Tsukuyomi's form towered over her brunette-haired sister. Amaterasu gulped.

-x-

Night loomed over Konoha. The lights of the village were slowly coming on and the entertainment districts were coming out to have their fun. If one looked at the village from outside the walls then they would have seen the lights of the village flashing around even brighter than the stars in the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight.

In their apartment, Naruto and Emi slowly awoke from their sleep. It was easy enough for Naruto to say that he had been exhausted from the day's journey to which he and Emi agreed to just have a quick rest. Emi had been tired as well having never traveled such a distance in her life. When Emi had first arrived to Naruto's part of the apartment, she wasn't going to lie, it was kind of big all things considered. It was definitely smaller than her apartment back in Shukuba town, but not by much. It was really neat. Someone must have done the regular clean up of his house while he was gone. Emi had noticed that his refrigerator was stocked with basic things like drinks, fresh vegetables, meat, and other products. His shower and bath were clean and so was his bed, though Emi figured it would stay clean for long with them. Emi had proceeded to unpack the scroll Jiraiya gave her. She hung up some of her more nice clothes while placing others in drawers with just enough space to fit the rest of Naruto's stuff. She placed her brush in the container and fixed up the shower curtains and rugs. Emi then placed her shoes away in the closet. She felt she had been plenty busy. Since his departure Emi had just taken the time to cook some things in his refrigerator while finding to pots and pans for the stove. It was only around that time had Naruto returned. Naruto readily complimented Emi on her cooking to which she replied that her mother had taught her to do it. After the little lunch Emi prepared, both fell asleep on Naruto's bed. Naruto with his chin tucked into Emi's neck and his arms around her waist. Emi didn't complain. She had enjoyed the warmth.

"Mmm that was a good nap. So what are we going to do now? You have your exercise with your sensei the day after tomorrow right?" Emi asked. Naruto gave a sharp yawn before leaning up. This whole sleeping with a woman in his bed and awaking up to the sight was a knew experience for him, but it was an enjoyable one nonetheless. How long had Naruto asked for this type of warmth? How long had he asked for this type of love and affection? Naruto knew he wasn't the most good-looking or the smartest person in the world, yet there were women willing to accept his imperfections to be with him. Women who gave him their hearts. Naruto longed for this. Maybe this was what Sasuke talked about. Having strong bonds torn away from you, ones like this. "Yeah I do. We do have the entire day to ourselves tomorrow, but I think it's time I took you out. We haven't had a date yet, dattebayo," Naruto claimed. Emi smiled.

"Oh? Well I thought our time back during the festival was a date," Emi replied as her fingers grazed her lover's cheeks. Naruto shivered in delight. "You make a good point Emi-chan, but that was a date you didn't enjoy. I have to correct that, ya know," Naruto remarked. Emi smirked as she turned around. Her chocolate eyes stared into the cerulean eyes of her blond partner.

"Oh I don't know about that. I enjoyed it so much I passed out. Even when I got up that morning I almost fell to the floor in surprise that my legs were still out of it," Emi was quickly to state. To her amusement, Naruto scratched his cheek with an embarrassed expression. "O-Oh well I'm glad you liked that. But still I figure I should welcome you to Konoha anyway. You've just got to try Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Emi arched an eyebrow. She'll be the first to admit that she ate ramen, but that was entirely a once-in-a-blue-moon type of thing. She just found it regularly unhealthy. Don't get her wrong, it was good, at least what she tried, but it wasn't something she figured she could eat regularly.

Naruto took note of her expression. Perhaps ramen wasn't the best thing he could have offered her. He understood previously when Sakura said she had to watch her figure if she ate too much ramen. It was something Naruto never understood, but he figured that most women wanted the type of curves like Emi had and eating something as fattening as ramen. However for Naruto, it held sentimental value. Along with being the only thing he could afford as a child, it was also the thing that gave him so many bonds. The Sandaime Hokage, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, and his teammates, he had shared ramen with them all which seemed to strengthen their bonds. Naruto was ready to say something before Emi turned around and planted her gorgeously white feet on the floorboards. "Alright, I'm not really in the mood for anything extravagant so I'll take ramen, but you'd better know how to cook," Emi tested which Naruto nodded that he did. Smiling Emi nodded as she walked over the floor while Naruto got out of the bed as well. He watched Emi slip out of her sleep attire revealing her bare breasts and pink nipples to him. The areola of her nipples stiffened from the air that hit them. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You seem distracted. Gonna ravish me Naruto-kun?" Emi playfully asked. Naruto stammered, but shook his head. "I don't know Emi-chan. I'm thinking about it right now," Naruto commented. Emi resisted the urge to giggle before patting his leg. Sensually she rubbed his leg before catching his mouth in a kiss. Naruto groaned as Emi's tongue shifted through his mouth rubbing the insides of his cheeks. Emi smiled when Naruto's tongue swirled with her own. Still as delicious as when he fucked her back in that forest. Still wet and hot at the same time. In response, Naruto grabbed Emi and heaved her forward onto his lap. Emi cooed playfully before gently sinking her teeth into Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto's hands went through her hair while Emi rocked her body against her lover's slowly growing erection.

"Keep this up and I really will want you to ravish me. We won't be going out if you do," Emi admitted with a small smirk. Naruto's eyes, that had been closed, slowly opened and took in her form. He could feel her hot breath tickling the traces of his lips. "Emi-chan, you're just a bad girl," Naruto remarked. Emi licked her lips.

"Do you not like bad girls Naruto-kun?" Emi asked. Naruto didn't reply, but for Emi the smile on his face and the erection poking into her leg. Such a shame of a perfectly beautiful organ to go unused for this time. "Not really, ya know," Naruto said before placing Emi down. Emi left to retrieve her clothes while Naruto did the same.

Heading out the door, Naruto and Emi quickly hit the streets of Konoha. Emi marveled as she watched people left and right walking around. Some singles and others couples. She did find it strange that the occasional person would look at her and Naruto in surprise before moving on their way. She just attempted to ignore it. She doubted it was important. After all, Emi was used to be noticed…sometimes.

In no more than ten minutes, Emi noticed that she and Naruto came up to a surprise. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, this isn't the same shack I thought it was," Naruto said. It was true. Ichiraku Ramen had been referred to as a 'shack' by a good number of people, but this wasn't nearly the same. It looked more like a small restaurant than anything else. "I'm taking it by your reaction that this used to be smaller Naruto-kun?" Emi asked. Naruto just nodded astounded. Naruto slowly opened the door. He and Emi walked inside. Strange, there was no one here, but if Naruto had heard right then Sakura said that it was very popular.

Naruto and Emi stepped inside. Gone were the usual group of seats that connected one to the outside. Now there were well-crafted wooden tables and wooden chairs, a small bar to the corner, and a couple of restroom stalls. Naruto couldn't believe how much the place had changed. Had he really been gone so long? Holding out a seat, Naruto allowed Emi to sit as she straightened her clothes. Naruto looked around the place before he heard the sounds of dish washing. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto opened the backdoor restaurant. Following the sounds of dish washing he turned a corner. It didn't take long for him to notice a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wore a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbons tied at the top and a bright white bandanna. Naruto chuckled. Even now that same old attire hadn't changed. New restaurant, same old Ayame. "Excuse me," Naruto called. The sound of dish washing stopped so suddenly before Naruto heard a loud crash. He looked up to see Ayame shivering.

"I told you that I'm closed! You'll have to come back tomorrow! I have been serving people all day! Come back tomorrow!" Naruto heard Ayame yell in frustration. Frowning, Naruto quickly stepped from behind the door. "Ayame-chan, are you…okay?" Naruto asked with a worried expression.

If you asked Ayame how she felt during this time, then she would clearly tell you that she was feeling unbelievable frustration and anger. She just wanted to be left alone. All day she had been serving people their damn food and now she was closed. Three idiots had come into her restaurant after hours to ask for food to which she turned them all away with her newfound temper. Now this fourth idiot had come asking for the same thing. Well…okay maybe not as he hadn't asked for food, but Ayame was just sure that this was where he was going with it. And yet, his voice sounded so familiar. No, maybe Ayame was just tired. She certainly felt like it. Don't get her wrong. Ayame was happy that Ichiraku had become a successful restaurant. She was happy that her father went out to live his life in the caravan traveling the Elemental Nations. However Ayame couldn't help feeling stressed. She was running it all with only about five other employees that she hired. Never mind that her house was directly above the restaurant like it was when it was just a ramen stand, but…it just wasn't fair sometimes. Leaning forward and taking a deep breath, Ayame turned around. "What do you…want?" Ayame finished with wide eyes as she noticed the bright blond hair, the deep blue eyes, and the tall form of her and her father's favorite customer. Right behind her stood Naruto looking at her with a wide smile on his face. "Naruto-kun, you came back!" Ayame said dropping her dishes into the sink.

"Yo Ayame-chan, how have you been?" Naruto asked. Ayame didn't reply as she was too busy taking in the changes of the blonde standing before her. As far as Ayame remembered, Naruto was only what she could describe as 'cute' when he was younger, but he had changed so much that it was unbelievable. Now he was just plain handsome. That mature look in his eyes sent shivers down her spin. His jawline looked tight, his body toned to another degree, and the overall impression of warmth and comfort she got from him. It was indescribable. Suddenly Ayame widened her eyes. "Oh no. Gomen for yelling Naruto-kun. I didn't know it was you," Ayame replied to which Naruto just raised his hands.

"No that's fine Ayame-chan. I'm glad to see you're doing great dattebayo. You still look as beautiful as ever ya know," Naruto complimented. Ayame widened her eyes to the compliment before remaining silent. It's not like Ayame wasn't used to the occasional male compliment about her looks, but hearing such words from Naruto of all people was a great surprise. Ayame smiled gently. "Flattery will get you nowhere Naruto-kun. My hair is a mess, my outfit is nearly drenched in water, and among other things its late. I doubt I look that beautiful right now," Ayame stated. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"So what did you come here for? You didn't come here just to check up on me did you?" Ayame asked. Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched his cheek. Having heard her outburst from before he had only assumed that he and Emi had missed their mark for arriving at the restaurant. "Ah well I came for some food. I heard how good Ichiraku was doing so I wanted to stop by, but I fell asleep from the long journey back here and arrived late. I didn't know you were closed," Naruto remarked. Ayame blinked. She sighed tiredly before taking off her gloves. Naruto quickly spoke.

"Oh you don't have to do anything if you're tired Ayame-chan. We can just come back tomorrow," Naruto said and Ayame instantly perked up. "We? Who's we? It wasn't just you?" Ayame asked. She quickly noticed the blush across his face. Naruto laughed before another body came through the door. Ayame and Naruto turned around.

"Here you are Naruto-kun. I was waiting for awhile and I heard talking. Hmm, who is this?" Ayame took a glance up at the beautiful woman, in her opinion, that stood just in front of the door to the dishwasher room. Ayame gasped before turning back to Naruto. He had really grown up a lot more than she thought. He was on a date. Even Naruto was living his life on his terms. Ayame frowned for a second before trying to smile, but she was sure she was failing. "Nice to meet you I'm Ayame. May I know your name?" Ayame asked politely holding out her hand that she had dried. Emi just smiled and held out her own.

"I'm Emi. It's a pleasure to meet you Ayame-san. It seems like you know Naruto-kun. How is that?" Emi asked. Ayame took a glance to Naruto for a second. Naruto stared into her eyes, and as he did the smile on his face fell. Where was this foreboding feeling of sadness coming from? Forgive him Ayame. Naruto took a quick glance at her chakra. Naruto's eyes hardened. Kami, how dark was this chakra? If Naruto hadn't learned of the colors himself then he though this might have been utterly black instead of a very dark blue. How was it that this was this dark? As far as Naruto was concerned. From cases like Tsunami and Emi, the person's individual chakra responded to strong emotional and physical pull. As Naruto observed from Tsunami and Emi, whenever either was said the chakra, which should have been the perfect balance between blue and white, but emotions such as happiness and sadness shifted that chakra into become white or blue entirely. But then what type of blue was this? Naruto could see in Ayame's eyes that the woman was…almost having some sort of breakdown if Naruto had to give it a word. This wasn't just sadness, but rather this was…utter depression. As far as Naruto had known her, Ayame had always been a cheerful person. She never failed to make Naruto laugh when he was younger. Naruto wasn't sure what to think of it.

Emi looked between the two as they looked at each other. Or rather Emi specifically looked at Ayame. Emi suddenly widened her eyes before those same chocolate pools grew in playfulness. So that's what it was huh? Emi knew she was always a good reader of people. It's what her brother had complimented her on. Her talent of reading people had always been a saving grace for her. It was one of the reasons why Naruto was the only one who took her first time with a man. Granted another part of that had to be Ame's fault, but that was beside the point. Emi couldn't resist having some kind of fun with this. Plus she knew that look all too well. Emi remembered when Naruto told her of his connection to Tsunami. Emi indeed had been intrigued rather than angry. What she used to justify this intrigue would have had to have been her love life and Naruto himself. Feeling someone as warm as Naruto, Emi didn't find herself as offended at having a second lover as she should have been. Emi felt satisfaction inside her heart. She felt like even if Naruto took a second lover then she would have to…compete for a piece of his heart. No she felt like she understood that she had her own personal, important place inside his heart that just wouldn't change. Perhaps that was why Emi didn't find it so awkward. Rather there was only a firm feeling of desire separate from the desires of anything else. Perhaps this had to do from the "feather" Naruto claimed she had given to him. Emi did ask Naruto to claim her for his use and only his use alone. This wasn't that much of an issue. He had one lover, so what was another one? They obviously had some strong history.

"I…well I made Naruto-kun ramen when he was younger. Still do," Ayame answered after some time. Emi just nodded the gears in her mind already racing. "Is that so? Well that's nice," Emi said smiling. Naruto shivered. There was that smile again. No doubt Emi was scheming something that he would regret.

With a deep sigh Ayame forced a smile to her face. Come on, this was Naruto. Surely she could handle that much…maybe. Hopefully the blond still wasn't a glutton for the stuff. While he did become their main source of income, Ayame was too tired to even try to cook what he used to eat as a kid. "Alright Naruto-kun since you're a special customer and I have a good mood then I'll fix you both a bowl, but only one. If you want more than you'll have to come back tomorrow," Ayame said rolling up her sleeves. Naruto rubbed his eyes before pulling Ayame into a tight hug. "Arigatou Ayame-chan," Naruto thanked. Ayame sucked in the warmth and comfort of Naruto's body like a leech before pushing him back.

"Nothing for my most valued and returning customer. Both of you take a seat," Ayame said before Emi spoke. "Ah actually one bowl is fine. Naruto-kun and I will just share it. I don't have that much of an appetite anyway," Emi said walking out of the door. Naruto and Ayame watched her go before Ayame nudged Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto turned to her.

"She's…pretty Naruto. You're lucky. I'm so busy around here I don't have that time," Ayame said with a mirthless chuckle. Naruto frowned before Ayame pushed him out. "Now you wait while I cook," Ayame said pushing Naruto out of the door before he could speak.

Naruto returned to his seat across the table from Emi. "You're worried about her aren't you?" Emi asked with a small smile. Naruto shot his head up. "Do I have that look on my face?" Naruto asked her in return. Emi nodded with an amusement while Naruto sighed. He looked up as he and Emi heard the sounds of boiling and frying being heard.

For about half an hour, the two lovers watched the ramen restaurant owner work the noodles before finally pouring them their bowl. Ayame set the piping hot bowlful of noodles in front of the two and handed them their chopsticks. Ayame then set down two glasses of water before disappearing behind the counter leaving Emi and Naruto alone. The two lovers clapped their hands. "Itadakimasu," They spoke. Both held their chopsticks. Emi dove in and grabbed a mouthful of noodles and gently slipped them into her mouth. The salty taste assaulted her senses driving them wild with delight. She slowly finished them. "Mmm I can see why you enjoy this ramen. Not even Shukuba's best ramen stand stated this exquisite. It has such a rich taste," Emi remarked. Naruto seemed to struggle not to swallow the noodles whole inhaling them into vacuum of darkness that was his stomach. Nope, he just had to be polite this time. Man it was tough.

About fifteen minutes passed by as Naruto and Emi ate before Emi suddenly stopped and placed her chopsticks down. Naruto looked at her curiously. "I said I didn't have much of an appetite. Don't worry I know you can finish it, but I am kind of thirsty," Emi remarked. Naruto slipped his noodles, not too noisily as was probably his usual, but leaned up. "You want water? It's right there ya know," Naruto remarked. However there was that grin again as Emi chuckled.

"I'm not thirsty for water Naruto-kun. I'm think I'm hungry for…some nice warm, thick milk," Emi said before Naruto swallowed his noodles whole before he coughed. "Emi-chan, you can't do that here!" Naruto hissed lowly before he noticed Emi slip underneath the table. Naruto gawked while Emi positioned herself.

"Calm down Naruto-kun it's dark and besides Ayame-san probably went to sleep already. Don't tell me this doesn't excite you," Emi replied as she bent down to her knees. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to find her lover's zipper before she pulled it down. Licking her lips, Emi fished for her prize through his boxers before coming into contact. "Oi Emi-chan, quit it! Ayame-chan's gonna hear you!" Naruto growled, but Emi ignored the rebuffs of her blonde partner. Her eyes gleamed as her hand wrapped around her prize and pulled it out. Smiling at the semi-erect state of Naruto's shaft Emi licked her lips once again.

"Hello there. Are you going to give me something to drink? I'm thirsty," Emi said and Naruto nearly dropped his chopsticks with a sharp intake of breath as Emi licked the tip of his dick. Grunting Naruto huffed. He could feel Emi's hot tongue trailing up and down his lengthy spike. "Mmm this is all the salty taste I need," Emi remarked underneath the table. It was just so hot and so delicious. Emi literally thought the heat from Naruto's cock was going to melt her tongue off, but that was a part of its charm. Too bad another one of her prizes was out of her reach due to the pants, but she decided to make due with what she had. Flicking the tip of his crown, Emi dug her tongue into the small crevice of Naruto's dick forcing Naruto to claw at the table. Naruto tried to resume eating his ramen, but damn was this hard. Naruto remembered reading about this situation in…fuckin' Make-Out Tactics. Emi was already copying the female protagonist during that diner scene. Naruto couldn't believe the audacity of this woman.

However through some force of will, Naruto managed to eat like nothing was wrong and Emi did the same, but both knew the true. Naruto could feel his resolve weakening as Emi used her opposite hand to stab the walls of her pussy with her fingers repeatedly. "E-Emi-chan, wait a second," Naruto pleaded. He only got more slurping for a response as Emi panted heavily her breath vibrating around the space of Naruto's spear. Emi could feel him pulsate along the sliver of her tongue, but she didn't mind. She just wanted her drink after all. Naruto couldn't help slipping one hand down. He had to stop her before she made a mess. Naruto placed his hand on top of Emi's head. Emi smirked. In one swift motion, Naruto plunged himself into Emi's mouth from his seat. Emi moaned blissfully as she felt Naruto fill the back of her throat. She didn't mind. Since he was seated, Naruto didn't have the motion of thrusting, but Emi easily took care of his desires as she moved her head up and down his already wet length. Her heels made gentle clacking noises along the ground.

Naruto threw his head back as he was forced to drop his chopsticks to the table and grab Emi with both his hands. The thoughts of ramen had been lost within the heavenly euphoria that had been Emi's wet mouth as Naruto felt her take him deeper and deeper expertly working her throat muscles. "Mhpm mouh hmmm mmm," Emi seemed like she tried to say, but her eyes sparkled as Naruto couldn't have heard her even if he tried. Emi attempted to swirl her tongue over the length that was already inside her mouth. As she stopped for a second, her mouth vibrated the heat into Naruto's dick readying him for a major high that she was sure he longed for. Emi could also feel herself aroused by her actions as her wet cunt walls wrapped around her driving fingers. This only served for her to propel them further and harder in earnest. Emi popped Naruto out of her mouth for a second. "This really is the most beautiful cock I have ever seen. Well it's the only one I've ever seen, but you catch my drift. Naruto-kun, I want you to cum in my mouth. I want this salty flavor right in here. Since I'm full on ramen then I want my drink. Will you do it? Will you give it to your Emi-chan? Are you going to force your cum down my throat?" Emi asked sensually her voice easily dripping with wanton lust. Naruto opened one of his eyes and panted.

"Emi-chan…I…," Naruto replied. Emi licked her lover's cock up and down one time before placing him back inside her mouth. She bobbed her head furiously through his shaft, his crown hitting the back of her throat multiple times drove her mind through a frenzy of perverse lust and bliss. Emi could feel Naruto tighten in her mouth. She knew it was coming. Her lover's volcano was ready to erupt soon. It was going to erupt in white, hot, gooey substances. Now that Emi thought about it, she had just realized it. She loved the taste of Naruto's cum. She remembered talking with her friends about things done with guys and Ame always told her to never let the guy ejaculate in her mouth. She always claimed the taste was awful. Emi certainly did not understand her point. Or rather maybe this was because it was Naruto's cum is why she liked it. It was weird. It was sweet like candy, salty like ramen, hot like a furnace, white like the snow, and gooey like…well something gooey. Emi longed for it. She knew her body longed for it, but that would have to be another time. If her assumption was right then she got her true desire out of this. Emi felt Naruto's dick twitch. Quickly, and somewhat violently, Emi drove into Naruto with even more passion as Naruto felt her teeth scrape against his cock. Naruto threw his head back. "Cumming Emi-chan!" Naruto hissed before Emi clamped her mouth down just in time as Naruto's semen rushed into her mouth. Emi's eyes fluttered upwards as she brought herself into her own orgasm, her juices staining her fingers and the insides of her dark-purple panties. Emi shivered as she felt the liquid trail down the length of her legs and onto the floor. But Emi chose to ignore it, instead choosing to collect her lover's cum into her mouth. In her best gulp she swallowed Naruto's essence before licking her lips.

"Thanks for the meal," Emi said with a wink. Naruto looked at her with a small grin. "Didn't know you were that eager. I think I might have to teach you a lesson in wasting food. The ramen got cold," Naruto remarked. Emi smiled. "Oooh are you going to punish me for wasting your food? But I got mine. Isn't that all that matters?" Emi asked. Naruto brushed the bridge of his nose. Emi swiftly zipped him back up and straightened his pants while Naruto stood to his feet.

"What would you have done if Ayame-chan saw us?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Emi stood to her feet before flicking her tongue down to catch one last dribble of semen and bring it into her mouth. "Kept going? Who knows maybe she wouldn't mind joining," Emi said with a shrug. Naruto nearly did a double-take. The thought of Ayame performing the same acts Emi had done settled into his head. No, no way would Ayame go for that. Naruto shook his head. Naruto then proceeded to look down at the bowl. Screw it, no ramen left behind! Never mind that he almost fell to the floor from his shaky legs.

"Ayame-chan we're going to take the ramen to go! I'll return the dish later!" Naruto announced. To his surprise there wasn't any sort of response. Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Maybe she closed up and went to bed already. Well whatever, like I said we can return the bowl tomorrow. Let's go Emi-chan," Naruto instructed as he walked out of the door with the bowl. Emi watched him go for a second before facing the door to the back of the kitchen area. Emi gently opened the door. The dishes that Ayame had been washing weren't finished, the sink was still full of water, but Ayame was nowhere to be seen. Taking a step forward Emi looked down at the floor. To her surprise Emi saw a small puddle of liquid on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Emi bent down and swiped her hand through it. It felt hot and sticky. This wasn't water. Emi's face grew another grin as she stood to her feet. She then turned around and left without a word hoping to catch up with Naruto. Looks like her assumption was right. This might work out after all.

-x-

Up in her room, Ayame's sounds of pleasure reverberated through the walls of her room. The sweat dripped down from her face into her bed sheets. Ayame's discarded, dirty work clothes laid on the floor of her room. She didn't care about putting them away at the moment. All she cared about was stabbing, drilling, and furiously driving her long fingers through the halls of her glorious snatch. Ayame huffed as she rolled up her shirt exposing her breasts to no one as her windows were closes, but the windows of her mind were opening letting in the scene that she had just seen over and over again. Ayame tightly pinched her nipples sending electrifying waves of pleasure through her body. "Naruto-kun, me too! Fuck me too! Please fuck me too! I want it! I want it so badly. Oh god it's been so long!" Ayame huffed. The walls of her vagina massaged the driving force of her fingers gripping them tightly, but that only served to drive Ayame into her pleasure that much faster.

After Ayame had given Naruto and Emi their ramen, she had made herself scarce by trying to finish up the remaining dishes. She had been about halfway done before she started hearing strange noises. Ayame had tried to play it off as nothing, but after some time decided to investigate. As Ayame came to the door between the public area and the backdoor of the kitchen. She gawked and placed a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp when she saw Emi on her knees underneath the table servicing Naruto. For her initial reaction, Ayame had been furious. She had worked hard on that ramen to give them. She was tired and exhausted so naturally seeing it not being eaten was rather…infuriating? But Ayame couldn't help having her aggression lessen when she saw the look of pure desire on Naruto's face. All her life, Naruto had just been her cute little customer who she gave ramen to since most weren't fair to him, but to see him in such passion and lust, Ayame almost lost herself. Even now she could hear Emi sweet-talking Naruto as she took his, Ayame admitted, well-hung shaft deeper into her mouth. Before Ayame even knew it, her fingers had slipped underneath her white kitchen robe and into her clothes. Ayame stimulated her clit and her breath was shallow, rough and hoarse. How long had Ayame not known the pleasure of a man? She wasn't sure.

Ever since her father left, Ayame had been busy with Ichiraku Ramen's newfound fame when she started making the ramen. It was a business that left her almost little time for relationships, but Ayame truly wanted one. As each day went on, she knew she was successful, but going home after work to an empty house wasn't the most amazing tradeoff. Whoever said money bought happiness could go suck the fattest of dicks. Well, Ayame wouldn't have minded that either. It was why Ayame never tried to be out in the front of the restaurant a lot. Every time she was, there was the occasional couple just having fun or doing whatever it was couples did and it infuriated her to no end. But this was Naruto she was thinking about, but that dick, Ayame wanted it. She had wondered what it tasted like. It looked so angry, swollen, hard, and wet each time Emi devoured it hungrily. Each drive she did, Ayame plunged her fingers into cunt letting her juices hit the floor without a thought. Ayame only watched Naruto grab Emi's head forcing her to take more of his length while the jet-black haired woman stuffed her pussy with her fingers. Ayame couldn't resist mimicking the action. Naruto truly had grown in more ways that she anticipated. She wondered what it would have been liked to have been dominated by such a powerful organ. The picture of Naruto driving like a mad animal starved for food grew in her mind.

Ayame's sensed bursted forth when she saw Naruto ejaculate into Emi's mouth. She could make out the white drips on the woman' face while Ayame saw her throat muscles work their way through the cum. Ayame groaned. She wondered what it tasted like. However Ayame's release was cut short when she noticed them finishing. Cursing to herself, Ayame turned out the lights to the back door and ran up to the part of the restaurant that made up her house. She had heard Naruto say that they would return the dish tomorrow. Once she was sure that both had left, Ayame found herself in the situation she was in currently.

"Naruto-kun! Oh god Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me too! Fuck me! Bend me over my table and fuck me! I want it! Oh Naruto-kun I want your cock too! I want you to cum in here too! Cumming! Cumming! Naruto-kun!" Ayame hollered as she drove her fingers forward. The images that ruled her fantasy came into overdrive as her room began to stain from the stench of her lust. Ayame huffed tiredly. As she slumped downwards. No way. Ayame couldn't believe herself. She had been physically attracted to Naruto, but why? He was already taken. It's not like she could have done anything about it. Naruto was happy and Ayame didn't have a right to get between it, but it wasn't fair. Ayame sighed. She held her hands to her face and flexed her fingers, her sticky residue was obvious. "Naruto-kun," Ayame said to herself before sighing exhaustedly. Maybe she shouldn't open the restaurant tomorrow. She just wanted to go to sleep.

-x-

That next morning through afternoon went by in a blur for Ayame. She was sure some of her employees had spoken with her, but her mind just wasn't with the shop at the moment. Hell it wasn't even with her making her ramen at the moment. The scene of Naruto and Emi played around in her head various times like a repeating video tape. Ayame couldn't even look at her cucumbers and carrots without her mind replacing it with the thick shaft of her favorite blond customer. Ayame exhaled a breath. The look of satisfaction on Emi's face had made Ayame jealous and Ayame never believed herself to be jealous in nature. Of course it was understandable as Ayame thought Naruto had someone he fancied, but dare Ayame say that she felt…conflicted? She had known Naruto a good most of her life and his life. She admitted that she and Naruto weren't always the most…sociable of friends, but whenever they did see each other then they could tell the other anything. They had that kind of relationship and Ayame loved it. Ayame wouldn't hide it. She wanted a man. Far often than not she had found herself fantasizing about Hatake Kakashi. Ayame still remembered when she had seen what he looked like. He was truly amazing, but Ayame also found herself being real. She hardly ever saw Kakashi when Naruto was gone. So it seemed he only ever had the purpose of having ramen was for the team's sake which she understood. So Ayame…fell out of that little crush, plus the man seemed like he definitely had a lot more troubles than she knew about forced her to view the reality of the situation. It was impossible. Ayame chuckled mirthlessly. How disoriented had she become?

"Ayame-san table 3 is still waiting for their food!" one of her workers called. Ayame slowly snapped her head out of her thoughts before nodding. "Hai, I'll have it ready in a moment!" Ayame announced. That's right, she had work to do. She would have to think about it later.

As Ayame delivered the bowl through the window she gasped as she saw Emi come through the door holding the used bowl. Swallowing her anxiety, Ayame ducked her head down from a counter and made her way back to her station. Great, now she was hiding like an idiot. It was her restaurant and she was hiding. How much worse could this get? "Excuse me boss lady, but there is a woman out here who wants to see you," another one of her workers called in a firm, deep tone. Ayame literally felt her body go cold and a bead of sweat drop down her face. Ayame just nodded. "H…H…Hai, t-tell her I'll be out…s-shortly," Ayame stammered. Her worker raised an eyebrow at her words, but played them off before moving back to his job. Ayame groaned. This was not what she wanted right now.

After about an hour of debating, Ayame made herself known when the lunch rush wasn't so heavy. As she came from the back she noticed Emi sitting in a seat with a wide smile on her face. She flipped her, Ayame admitted, beautiful, luscious, silky hair through her equally smooth and silky hands. Ayame sighed when she looked at her own, they might as well have been rough and pruned from the water. Ayame shook her head. Ayame watched Emi move her head until her eyes were focused on Ayame's form. Ayame wasn't sure, but she felt that she should have been worried. She wasn't sure, but she thought she was being stalked or…targeted for some reason. she felt like…a fish against a hawk. Emi's eyes were roaming over her body like she was going to pick her apart and eat her alive. Okay maybe Ayame was just being paranoid. She hadn't known Emi that long, if at all so she didn't know what to expect. "Hey Emi-san, you came back?" Ayame asked rather nervously. Emi stood to her feet before holding out the bowl. "Hai, Naruto-kun had to go out and buy some new supplies so I decided to return the bowl," Emi said. Ayame just nodded before taking the bowl into her hands.

"T-Thank you, but you didn't have to return it so early. You could have waited," Ayame replied. Emi shrugged her shoulders. "Actually I was hoping to talk with you and the bowl seemed to be a good thing. Are you busy now?" Emi asked. Ayame shook her head though she would have liked to have been alone, but she didn't want to arouse Emi's suspicions. So she agreed.

"Sure I'm not too busy. We can talk in my house," Ayame said as she walked past the door. Emi followed behind her closely. Both females left the restaurant side of the building and came into the part that consisted of Ayame's house. Emi took a step inside. It was very clean as she expected. Naruto had informed Emi that Ayame always had a thing for clean things. Emi didn't really care either way. She had only one mission here.

As Ayame set the bowl down, Emi leaned forward. "Did you enjoy watching me give Naruto-kun a blow job?" Emi asked softly. Ayame gasped before swiftly turning around in utter surprise of Emi's tone. She slowly stammered while Emi grinned deviously. "W-W-What?" Ayame asked as the question had literally thrown her off guard. She took an unconscious step back from Naruto's girlfriend as Emi placed a hand on her hips. Ayame was sure that her face had gone past red with the blush on her face.

"It's an easy question. Did you enjoy watching Naruto-kun fuck my face with his nice cock?" Emi said a little differently. Ayame's mouth refused to form words and even much less expel those words. A part of her wished to refuse Emi's question outright just based on the way she said it without worry of repercussions or arguments. Ayame for her part was incredibly flustered. She didn't think she had been seen as Emi had her back turned to the door. How could the woman have possible known? "I…I…didn't see…," Ayame was ready to say before Emi folded her arms. The smile on her face had lessened. It hadn't disappeared, just lessened.

"If you're wondering how I know you saw then sorry for being weird, but I believe I might have…sensed you. I hear Naruto-kun refer to that term a lot and I don't have a better word for it. I knew you were there in the back of my head. I had a pretty clear picture of you pleasuring yourself. You seemed to be really into it. Plus the fact that the windows were steamy from something hot although it was the dishwashing room sparked me as well. Plus I could smell you. You have a rich scent actually," Emi said with a shrug of her shoulders. Ayame gaped at Emi's radiant expression. This was getting out of hand. "It…it wasn't my…i-i-intentions to…," Ayame stuttered before Emi silenced her.

"I know it wasn't your intention, but I know you want Naruto-kun. You want him to do to you what he did to me. I can see it in your eyes right now. You're jealous that he shoved his cock down my throat releasing his delicious, salty spunk into my mouth. You wanted that to be you didn't you?" Emi asked. Ayame fought down her blush enough to speak. "Well forgive me for not knowing I was going to see another type of service going on in my restaurant. If you didn't want me to see it then you should have just gone home and done it. It's not my fault I saw you," Ayame replied rather defensively. It was then that she noticed the distance between her and Emi had effectively lessened.

"Oh no you're wrong. I whole-heartedly wanted you to watch. I understand you and Naruto-kun have some kind of history. It thrilled me knowing that one of his important people was watching us having such a fun time. I'll be honest I was embarrassed too, but that was the fun part," Emi stated. Ayame's blush and her surprise faded away into confusion as she took the time to calm her nerves. "W-Why would you want me to watch you?" Ayame asked. The black-haired beauty thought over the words for a second or two before looking at Ayame with a small tone of seriousness.

"Because you have the same look I had. You have that look that says you've never known the true pleasures of being intimate with someone. I also see that you don't want to be intimate with just anyone. You want a certain blonde-haired, young man with whisker marks don't you?" Emi asked deviously. Ayame was ready to refuse her utterly. "He's your lover. Is this supposed to be some kind of torture that I get? You're just going to gloat what you have in front of me and mock me with it?! You think what I have to deal with is funny?!" Ayame asked angrily. Emi quickly held her hands up before clearing her throat.

"No I'm not the one mocking you. You're mocking yourself. I'm not the one who was masturbating in my restaurant watching one of my closest companions feel good from his lover. Naruto-kun told me how you were the brightest out of the civilian school you went to. Surely you understand what I'm proposing to you," Emi remarked. Ayame just stared at her in shock and uncertainty. Surely this woman didn't have the plain audacity to even dare to suggest that…they…Ayame shivered. "I…I…don't….Naruto-kun only came back today. What I saw, I'll admit was exciting and I would like it, but even if I took what you want then it wouldn't be normal. How can you even suggest that type of relationship?" Ayame asked. Emi shrugged.

"Well the reason I can suggest it is because I'm already in it. Currently I'm actually Naruto-kun's second lover. He has another back in Wave by the name of Tsunami. I can't explain it, but I, through Naruto-kun, can feel Tsunami-san. We have an understanding about our feelings which revolve around Naruto-kun. It's a very strange relationship I agree, but we're all satisfied with it. Listen you don't have to join in this. Trust me, I'll be happy if you do or don't, but I know you want to experience what you saw me experience. The warmth and comfort that only Uzumaki Naruto can provide. I don't do second chances so take this one or leave it," Emi bargained. Ayame was stunned. Too many thoughts went through her head that she just couldn't sort them all out in the time presented to her. She could have what she wanted in Naruto, the person that she had known for a great number of years. Ayame could tell she couldn't have trusted anyone more with taking care of her than Naruto, but could she see him that way? See him romantically? Ayame knew he had changed. He truly looked handsome as he did now. He looked so much more mature as compared to two years ago, plus Ayame did want what Emi wanted, but a relationship like this wasn't natural, it wasn't logical, and it wasn't…ethical. Yet, Ayame wanted it. Ayame hated never being the one at the tables eating, having fun, and laughing with a significant other. Success of Ichiraku had turned her personal life upside down. Ayame didn't like it, but how could she ruin her father's happiness by saying no? It's not like she had anything else to do other than Ichiraku Ramen so she took the job, but as it grew more and more her time to herself grew less and less.

"How would Naruto-kun like me? To him I'm probably just the Ichiraku Ramen waistress who served him his favorite dish. How could he see me romantically?" Ayame asked and Emi winked. Taking a step forward she stared into Ayame's eyes. "The same way he got me to fall for him just before we arrived here. Well I'll just take the look in your eyes for an agreement. Now then, I've already got the perfect plan," Emi said. Ayame looked flabbergasted.

"I…I didn't agree to anything. I don't know if I can see Naruto-kun romantically or not," Ayame said before Emi shushed her. "That's right you don't know. If you did know then it wouldn't be fun now would it? Close up the restaurant. Sorry, but for the rest of the day we're going to be planning," Emi said while Ayame just stood in silence. Emi made her way to the door.

"However if you really weren't in agreement with me then that blush and smile on your face shouldn't be there, now should it?" Emi asked before closing the door behind her. Ayame stiffened. She had been smiling? She didn't even notice. Suddenly Ayame gulped. Why did her heart just feel like it was being crushed by a sack of potatoes? Ayame was sure she wasn't going to be living through this, but the fantasy of Naruto showering her with his love juice forced away any thoughts. Ayame was still apprehensive, but…if Naruto accepted her then…she would accept it as well. After all, who could she trust more than Naruto?

-x-

It was official, Naruto didn't understand women. Ever since yesterday were they had the whole day to themselves, Naruto and Emi hadn't done single thing together. Granted Emi said she was going out with Ayame to do some stuff, but she told him to come back home late tomorrow, which happened to be today. Naruto didn't understand it and he was sure that he never would understand it. Though he was puzzled that Emi said she had a surprise for him later. Naruto shrugged. Probably nothing. Still Naruto hadn't been able to locate Shikamaru or Temari from the day before. He had been in such a rush to leave he didn't get the chance to truly catch up with those two. He would have liked to. Never mind the fact that Naruto was the only one of the current generation who wasn't a chunin, yep now was the time to sulk. It had been early in the morning that Naruto was making his way back to his former training ground with Team Seven.

However Naruto couldn't help thinking about how much Kakashi had probably improved in the past two years. Naruto wondered how he could possibly pull anything off. Granted he expected Sakura to have improved and he felt that he had gotten stronger himself, but if Naruto knew one thing about Kakashi it was that, despite the man's lazy disposition, he was still one of the strongest shinobi within Konoha's walls. In a straight fight, Naruto could only believe that he overtook Kakashi in a battle of pure chakra and stamina. Naruto tended to have at least triple the amount of stamina of the average jonin, or maybe that was chakra. Nonetheless, Naruto knew he couldn't be stupid about this. _"__Man all this thinking is making my head hurt, but I__'__ll have to put up with. I want to surprise Kakashi-sensei, but how do I do that? Geez I don__'__t understand how Shikamaru can do this,__" _Naruto thought to himself before looking up. He noticed he made it into the training ground and left Konoha behind.

There leaning on the gate in front of his vision had been his female teammate, Haruno Sakura. "Yo Sakura-chan," Naruto called with a wave of his hand. Sakura glanced up and noticed the blond approaching. "Naruto, right on time. Are you prepared for this?" Sakura asked. Naruto offered her a thumbs up for a response. He was more than ready. Naruto couldn't explain it, but he felt good. He felt better than he did in a long time. Not even, if he could recall, his greatest moment when he felt good could compare to right now. He just didn't have the words. However, Naruto also smirked. Seems his sensei wasn't as late as Naruto had thought he was.

"Well then we shouldn't douse your enthusiasm now should we? What's say we get this thing started?" Sakura jumped in surprise before noticing Kakashi standing on the fence behind her. "Yo," Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Naruto waved without a concern. Sakura looked between her teammate and her sensei before rubbed her forehead. She just knew she was going to have the biggest headache when this day was over. In opposite to her, Kakashi had also been surprised. Kakashi had been expecting a more…shocked expression from Naruto, but the blond only looked like he knew what was going on while Kakashi knew nothing. That was Konoha's unpredictable ninja for him, he guessed.

As the three stepped into the training field, Naruto took notice of the familiar three training posts that accompanied the field. So much had happened that Naruto remembered. He, Sasuke, and Sakura had gotten defeated by Kakashi due to their lack of the concept of teamwork. Naruto looked at the middle post embarrassed. Of course he had been the one who got tied to the tree. Naruto knew he had to do better. He had to be better. He would leave anyone alone anymore. Naruto would get stronger and with that strength he would figure out a way to return to Tsunami. He would also give Sasuke his answer.

Behind a set of trees, Shizune and Tsunade appeared. The latter found it sad, but this was the excuse she made up to get out of her work for a bit of time. It was all in good nature, but she really did have to evaluate her student. Tsunade knew this the best. Right next to her, Shizune smiled. Gosh Naruto had really grown up considerably. Shizune wouldn't have even minded calling him good-looking as compared to how cute he looked when he was younger. He looked so much more composed, so much more calm, odd term Shizune realized, but that was as best she could describe it. "How do you think they will do?" Tsunade asked her suddenly. Shizune perked up before clearing her throat. "Well it's hard to say, but I'm looking forward to the results Tsunade-sama. Do you think they can best their sensei?" the dark-haired medic asked. Tsunade folded her arms. She really wasn't sure.

"Have some faith you two. I trained the brat well. I'm sure you were no slouch with your own apprentice Tsunade. They'll complete Kakashi's little exercise," Jiraiya commented from just above them on top of a tree branch. Tsunade hoped he was right.

Out on the field, Sakura and Naruto finished their stretches. "Well since we're all here then we can begin. As you both know I don't like overcomplicated matters. So I'll just do the exercise we're all familiar with," Kakashi stated. Naruto and Sakura turned their heads as they noticed Kakashi pull two bells out of his pocket. "It's simple, no timer this time. Just get these two bells from me before and you pass. Come at me with the intent to murder me. We're shinobi so we know that what we do isn't anymore childish games. We got that?" Kakashi asked with a sudden tone of seriousness. Naruto took a deep breath. Never did Naruto notice or feel the features inside him radiate. They swirled around each other at a newer speed. The feathers radiated their light.

"Got it," Sakura replied. Naruto didn't answer and Kakashi didn't wait for him to provide one either. "Good, now then how about I turn it up a notch?" Kakashi asked as his hand rested on the stem of his headband. Naruto smirked. So he would be meeting that dojutsu once again. Well Naruto didn't mind. He would dance circles around it. Both pink and blond haired teammates watched Kakashi revealed the pride of the Uchiha clan, the infamous Sharingan. Sakura tightened her gloves while Naruto tightened the folds of his headband. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune looked on.

Kakashi glanced over their forms, both were calm, steady, avoiding the want to look in his eyes for fear of the Sharingan's genjutsu casting abilities. Good, they were already learning their ways to combat the dojutsu. Though for Kakashi that only made it easier. Sakura just stood in her one spot ready to go whenever Kakashi gave the word. Kakashi turned back to Naruto's position. The blonde was gone. _"__What the__…__,__" _Kakashi thought to himself before a flash of Naruto's yellow hair came across his field of vision. Looking down, Kakashi took notice that Naruto was already within his personal space his fist already cocked back for a punch. _"__Fast! Did Jiraiya-sama work on Naruto__'__s speed during the break?__"_ Kakashi also thought. However he also looked and he noticed that Naruto seemed to be just as surprised as him though he might have been hiding it better.

Sakura was certainly astounded. How did Naruto move all the way across the field in that instant of pure speed leaving only a trail of dust as her companion. If Sakura hadn't known him then she might have mistook Naruto for Lee without his weights. "Naruto," Sakura said in wonder.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself was also in surprise. He had intended on getting to Kakashi as fast as possible and maybe catch the man off guard, but he hadn't expect himself to, taking a step forward, force himself over the ground and into Kakashi's space the way he did. This was much faster than he had anticipated, but Naruto could see it just fine. There was absolutely no tunnel vision for him. He could make out Kakashi just as fine and best of all, he could stop when he wanted. Naruto just took it. He'd figure it out later.

So, Naruto threw his fist forward. Kakashi swiftly ducked underneath the punch across the dirt ground. In his own swift motion, Kakashi swung his right leg for Naruto's own legs. Naruto jumped over the action. Taking a kunai into his hand he then flung it for Kakashi's direction. Kakashi watched the incoming weapon heading for him before he reached out his hand. Expertly timing it, the jonin grabbed the weapon with his index finger before pulling out another one. As Naruto landed on the ground, Kakashi flung the twin knives at Naruto's fallen person. Naruto's feet stomped on the dust before kicking himself into the air once again. Naruto jumped over the two knives as they flew into the trees behind Sakura. Kakashi saw his mover before reducing the distance between himself and Naruto. Once Naruto was safe, he landed on the ground once more before reaching into his pouch. Naruto pulled out a second kunai before swirling his body. However he didn't get the chance to finish his motion as he felt a kunai at the nape of his neck. Naruto grinned.

Once Sakura saw the dust clear she didn't know how to put it into words. Based on the angle, Kakashi had subdued Naruto with the kunai to the blond's neckline while holding his wrist with his opposite hand, but that was only one angle. On a second one, there stood two Naruto clones at each of Kakashi's sides with a kunai just inches from the jonin's own neck. This had all happened in only several moments. "I didn't even see him hold up the handsign for the Kage Bunshin technique. When did he have the chance to make three?" Sakura asked herself. Naruto had come back with some amazing improvements. How had he known that Kakashi would fling the kunai and the best way to dodge them? Then there was that speed. Naruto would have had to have done some serious weight resistance training for that result, but Lee said he took got that speed from years of training. Now way could Naruto only get it in two.

Off in the forest corner, Tsunade blinked while Shizune gasped. "Well Jiraiya, you certainly weren't a slouch. You taught the brat well," Tsunade complimented. She didn't receive a response. Tsunade actually waited for one, but she never got it. "Oi pervert, I'm complimenting you!" Tsunade called only to narrow her eyes when she saw the bead of sweat slip down from Jiraiya's face. His visage was unsettled and his eyes were trembling. Jiraiya had been stunned into silence. Tsunade turned her head back to field. She'd have to watch this more closely than she thought.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had indeed heard Tsunade's compliment and her statement, but he was too busy trying to wrap his mind around everything he had just seen. As Jiraiya trained him, Naruto was no slouch when it came to speed. Now Jiraiya was willing to admit that Naruto hadn't been the faster shinobi on the world. No, that title belonged to someone whom Jiraiya would have to tell Naruto in time. No now though. However as for the current circumstances, Jiraiya would have to drill those out of Naruto at some point.

Kakashi took a few several breaths. That was definitely not ordinary and he hoped that Naruto didn't notice how rattled up he had just been. Kakashi glanced to his left and right. Surrounded on all sides, not bad odds. "You've gotten faster. Not just physically, but your speed with your technique has at least doubled what it was last time," Kakashi praised. Naruto couldn't resist the urge to crack a grin at his praise. It certainly wasn't appreciation like Tsunami gave, but it counted for something Naruto figured. "However you're still as impatient as ever. I didn't ever say 'start' yet," Kakashi commented. One of the Narutos rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well sensei over the trip Ero-sennin drilled into me that our line of work is combat. There is no 'start', but there is a finish. I also got that from that proctor guy's first exam. I got to cheat to win and in this world of shinobi there are no rules," Naruto responded expertly. Sakura blinked while Jiraiya nodded. Oh thank Kami the brat picked up on all that he saw saying. If he hadn't then Jiraiya would have surely fallen to the ground in frustration, but that didn't seem to be necessary. Yes, in this world of hatred and shinobi tactics then one who was the slickest won the fight, not the one who always followed protocol.

Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. _"__Looks like I won__'__t be reading my book until this is over. _A good point Naruto. You've grown. Well then I suppose there shouldn't be a start. Let's just…go," Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto gasped upon his disappearance as did Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi quickly found her composure and made herself known by running over to Naruto. "Naruto, how did you do all that stuff?" Sakura asked. Naruto would have been more than happy to respond to her if he knew himself, but he didn't so he wasn't sure what answer would satisfy her.

"Just got better dattebayo," Naruto answered hoping that the vague answer would suffice. By the obvious look of annoyance on Sakura's face it hadn't, but it would have to do. "Wherever he is he's observing the both of us. He could try and take us out at any point. He might just succeed too," Sakura remarked. Naruto gently nodded.

"_Maybe I can use my sensing to find Kakashi-sensei and then have Sakura-chan bring him out, then I can close in on him force him on the defensive. Yeah, that might work,__" _Naruto assessed to himself. With a small nod Naruto quickly turned around. "Sakura-chan, come here for a second," Naruto walking into the trees. Sakura was ready to call out to him, but she didn't get to speak before trying to catch up to him.

Only a few moments passed before both emerged from the forest and into the fields. If Naruto was able to see the chakra of Tsunami, Emi, Ayame, and others then Kakashi shouldn't have been any other problem. Or granted he was seeing what their feelings were liked resembled as chakra, but now wasn't the time for Naruto to second guess himself. Naruto held up a handsign and Sakura watched him close his eyes. As Naruto's eyes closed his chakra pinged over the large forest spreading his senses. There was the river and there were the birds and insects. There was a few snakes hiding in the grasses. _"__Okay on the surface no Kakashi-sensei for about half a mile. Given that Kakashi-sensei also hasn__'__t sprouted wings since I last saw him then, he can only be__…__,__" _Naruto shot open his eyes. "Sakura-chan, clear the ground!" Naruto called. Sakura smirked. Just her forte.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs before slamming her fists into the ground making it thunder and quake beneath her might. Naruto's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He…hadn't meant clear it like that. Damn he would have to remember not to piss her off anymore. It was damaging to his health before and now it was just merciless. As the ground shook violently, the earth beneath it exploded into the sky revealing anything that would have been living underneath it. Fortunately Sakura knew what she was doing. All her training wasn't for nothing.

Tsunade looked on with pride while Jiraiya grimaced. "Well Tsunade looks like you've managed to create another one. Hopefully she won't pick up your atrocious gambling habits too," Jiraiya commented. Tsunade's eyes brow twitched at the remark to her skills, but let it pass by. To her side, Shizune had just been looking rather plainly. Not a single type of expression was on her face as she watched Sakura perform.

In contrast to Shizune, Kakashi was showing plenty of emotion in the form of awe as Sakura unearthed him from where he had been hiding. _"__That__'__s some monstrous strength she__'__s got. I can__'__t afford to get hit by one of those,__" _Kakashi thought to himself. Nonetheless, despite his predicament, Kakashi knew the danger he was in as he was once again faced off with Naruto's speed. Naruto appeared directly in front of him and, with a swipe of his leg, sent his foot propelling to Kakashi's side. Kakashi counted with a swift kick of his own. Kakashi's leg bashed into Naruto's leg. Kakashi winced terribly in pain. _"__What is this? Its like blocking stone!__" _Kakashi thought. He could have sworn he thought his leg had cracked just slightly from the block itself. Naruto sent another kick to Kakashi's body. Kakashi abandoned the block and rolled to the ground making Naruto miss his target. The blond's momentum sent his fist into with a moderate crash. Kakashi backflipped away from the hole Naruto had nearly put him in. _"__That was a little too close,__" _Kakashi assumed as he noticed the small fist-shaped hole Naruto put in the ground. Not nearly as impressive as Sakura's, but when counting that Naruto hadn't done it the way Sakura had then that just made it out to be something else.

Naruto blinked. He didn't even feel the force behind that punch nor its impact. Normally Naruto would have been crying from a broken hand or broken fingers, but he felt nothing. What was going on here? Naruto flexed his fingers. Everything seemed to be fine. Nodding, Naruto looked up and faced Kakashi. Kakashi stared down at Naruto. Looks like he couldn't afford to get hit by Naruto either. "Don't forget about me Kakashi-sensei," Sakura announced. Kakashi turned his head only narrowly avoiding Sakura's fist as it collected with the bark of a tree effectively snapping the tree in half and making it fall to the ground.

Left, right, left, right, Sakura threw her punches in a furry of attacks as best she could while Kakashi dodged them all. Wherever her punches were, Kakashi wasn't there and after some time, it was obvious that Sakura was getting frustrated. So Kakashi countered with a sweep kick. Sakura jumped over the kick before sending out her own. Kakashi, utilizing his momentum, swung underneath Sakura's foot as gracefully as he could. When he leaned up Kakashi noticed Naruto right in front of him, and…to the sides of him. The two Naruto clones at his sides threw out their punches. Kakashi raised his arms in defense. The Kakashi groaned as Naruto's fist made contact. Kami, it hurt and based on the blond's reaction he had no idea that he was even hitting this hard. Kakashi didn't let the pain show before he swirled around and grabbed the clones by their arms. The real Naruto, in the front, saw his opportunity and took it. As Kakashi saw Naruto coming. His eyes zoned in on the blonde's legs. Naruto raised them into the air. He was attempting another kick. Kakashi sucked in his legs and jumped before crossing his arms. The Naruto clones screamed as they bashed into each other and dispelled. Kakashi then backflipped through the air away from Naruto's kick. Naruto sucked his teeth.

"You're slippery sensei," Naruto either praised or antagonized which only got a eyesmile from Kakashi. "Thank you Naruto. I can't exactly let you hit me after all," Kakashi reminded. Naruto nodded slowly taking a deep breath. He couldn't let these changed get to him. He'd have to work it out later. Right now, Naruto and Sakura were getting nowhere. Sakura massaged her wrists while Naruto craned his neck. Kakashi watched them both closely. It was for this reason Kakashi noticed the kunai being thrown, courtesy of Sakura. Kakashi quickly moved to intercept. However Kakashi only watched as Naruto drafted behind the kunai as best he could with his newfound speed. Kakashi chose not to go with his first action of catching the kunai and moved to deal with Naruto something he was still having trouble with. Naruto swung his leg towards Kakashi. Kakashi mimicked the motion. Both legs crashed into each other, but only Kakashi cringed. As he thought, this was a losing battle. Kakashi could feel the strain on his legs. No doubt they would break if they kept this up. Kakashi forced his leg to push Naruto's into the air. Naruto gasped having been off balance before he coughed when Kakashi planted his foot into his chest sending Naruto flying. Naruto crashed into the ground while Kakashi looked on. Naruto pooled into smoke. Tch, a Kage Bunshin. That really was an annoying technique.

Kakashi looked left and right, Naruto was nowhere to be found. "Ne Sakura, where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. Sakura smirked. "Like I would tell you that sensei. Besides you have more important things to worry about like me!" Sakura said before throwing herself into the fight as well. Kakashi sighed. A young woman who was good at strong punches and kicks that could physically destroy the body from the outside and a young man who's body was so hard it could block Kakashi's assaults with ease. What a combination.

"**Taj****ū ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones Technique),****" **Kakashi heard before he found himself surrounded by a number of young blondes. Kakashi couldn't help staring at them all. "Is that your plan Naruto? To overrun me with numbers? It's not a bad strategy, but if you're hoping to tire me out then it's not going to work," Kakashi remarked as the clones swarmed him. With Naruto's chakra spread out this easily, then taking these clones apart shouldn't have been too much of a hassle. Kakashi quickly sent a punch to one of the clones in the chest. As the clone popped out, Kakashi held his wrist. Fuck, the clones were just as hard as the original. Popping all of these physically was going to be impossible. Kakashi looked at each one individually. He then closed his eyes and leaned up. He took a breath. Each Naruto grinned as he held up a kunai.

"Naruto, Sakura, did you both know that there were three shinobi aspects? We have introduced ourselves to taijutsu and you've passed. How about we move on to Ninjutsu?" Kakashi asked. Faster than any of the Narutos or Sakura could see, Kakashi sped through his handsigns. **"****Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu( Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique),****" **Kakashi shouted pouring his chakra into his technique as he took a deep breath and unleashed a roaring fire from his mouth. The blazing inferno washed over the field of clones popping them left and right in smoke. Sakura cursed as she jumped away from the flames and their pathway. Skidding across the dirt on her feet, Sakura huffed.

"_I didn__'__t even see him form his handsigns. How good is Kakashi-sensei?__" _Sakura wondered as she watched the sea of flames ravage the landscape. Kakashi's flames slowly started to settle down and that's when his sharingan picked up on movement. He looked over and noticed Naruto come from the trees. Kakashi easily took notice of the spiraling blue ball in his right hand. **"****Rasengan( Spiraling Sphere),****" **Naruto hollered. As he attempted to drive the technique into his sensei, but it wasn't meant to be as Kakashi easily sidestepped the ball before flinging Naruto through the air and onto the platform of water. Naruto shifted his balance to accommodate. Kakashi smirked. His hands rushed through his technique once again.

Naruto huffed before he watched Kakashi move through another set of handsigns. "Don't get too full of yourself Kakashi-sensei. I'm not gonna let you complete another one dattebayo," Naruto called out before blazing over the water. Kakashi's eye moved over Naruto's rapidly moving form and watched Naruto appear back on land. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki released a wave of shuriken for Kakashi's form. Kakashi jumped through the air to dodge as he did he gasped when he heard the bells jingle. Turning around Kakashi took notice of the Naruto clone behind him. Damn clones, there was just no end to them. Naruto forced Kakashi to let go of his jutsu to jab the clone making it disappear.

"You're mine! SHANNARO!" Sakura screeched before she slammed her fist into the ground making it crumble once again. Naruto hopped to one of the trees to catch his breath. What he wouldn't give to be back at the apartment with Emi. Naruto grinned. He had no idea how much he had changed. Then again, Naruto did wonder about his first lover. He hoped Tsunami was well.

-x-

Ayame blushed as Emi held out her clothes over her bed. Emi tossed clothes to the floor by the bundles as Ayame watched. "No…no…good, but no…not this…not that…definitely not this!" Emi said before turning around. Ayame saw that she looked more than a little annoyed. "Is this all you have? Don't you have anything more…ya know…sexy? Some lingerie or something?" Emi asked. To her internal disappointment, Ayame looked down rather sadly and embarrassedly. For Ayame herself, time was poured into the restaurant. Between her employees, their training, the taxes for the building, as well as the need for a specific amount of income to be given daily. Contrary to popular belief, running a business within a shinobi village wasn't simple. Most of a business's income, especially one like Ayame's, didn't come mainly from shinobi. It came from civilians and the occasional academy student or genin student or teams that came through. There had been plenty of shops and businesses that were not shinobi-oriented and while some had exceptional income based on the revenue of being able to support both civilians and shinobi, it still wasn't as famous as a big entrepreneur business like some of the higher restaurants like Konoha's Golden Dragon, which was the one restaurant that had the largest civilian and shinobi income base from its formal nature. However it was more exclusive than most actually gave it credit for. While yes, if you had the money for it then you could get it, but there was a part that was just for members. Ayame didn't know, it was just a thing to remember.

"When you run a famous ramen restaurant like I do then you don't have time for that type of thing. I've never had sex before okay?! Besides will Naruto-kun even like this? I'm putting myself out there aren't I?" Ayame asked while Emi rummaged through some more of her clothes. "Well I haven't exactly been with Naruto-kun long enough to know all of his triggers. However I do know that you could even seduce him in your ramen waitress outfit and he would go for you, respectfully I might add. Come on we're going out," Emi said heading for the door. Ayame blinked.

"Where are we going?" Ayame asked following while Emi gave a smirk. "We're going to find Naruto-kun's trigger for you. Plus, we're going to get you some new clothes," Emi replied as she walked out of the door. Ayame reluctantly followed her. She really didn't want to know what the brunette had planned.

-x-

Night settled into the sky, the moon came into play. Training ground seven had been wrought with kunai, shuriken and destroyed ground. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya had continued watching as the time passed. None of the three could take their eyes off the sight. The field was barren. Now it was time to play the waiting game. This was the game that all shinobi had the play at some point. The idea of waiting in the stillness of the night and preparing for the time to strike. All senses were dulled in the night, it was the time to vigilant. One error could cost everything to someone when they were revealed.

Within the depths of the forests, Kakashi could honestly say that he had better days than this. His legs were shaking with no signs of stopping. His hands were bruised and he was sure he had some kind of fracture somewhere near his leg. He'd have to get it checked out, but still Kakashi couldn't understand it. How had him just blocking Naruto's taijutsu brought this much pain? Not only was Naruto fast, but he was sturdy. Kakashi couldn't explain it. "Same old Naruto, as unpredictable as always. I'm already low on chakra from the sharingan. I think I might lose this one. A shame that genjutsu didn't work on them," Kakashi muttered to himself with a pained chuckle. His left leg flinched, Kakashi placed his hand over it. It hurt just to move it. How was he supposed to combat a kunoichi trained by the Godaime Hokage and a jinchuuriki trained by the Great Sannin Jiraiya? Kakashi sighed. Now was a good time read his book.

A short ways away, Sakura panted while Naruto took a deep breath. "How are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura snorted. How was she doing? She was doing terrible. Not only were her clothes torn, but her chakra was also drained. Sakura admitted that she was slowing down. She just couldn't understand where Naruto got his energy from. Also, how was it that his clothes only showed small holes, but his body wasn't wrought with a single scratch? Given how strong Kakashi was at handling them both with his taijutsu and his ninjutsu Naruto should have been even more injured than Sakura was. "Fine I guess though we still haven't gotten a bell. You think Kakashi-sensei has some kind of weakness? Like his book?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Emi-chan and I are reading it together so I don't know the ending. Plus she doesn't like spoilers dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Sakura felt the smile on her face lessen at the hearing of Emi's name. It's not like Sakura had anything against the woman, but she just…irritated Sakura for some reason. Sakura wasn't able to figure it out, but it was getting late and she had a shift at the hospital. Sakura would have to end this now. "He's got to have a weak point. Let's think for a second, how can we beat him?" Sakura asked. Naruto craned his neck slightly.

"Well what do you expect? He's as smart as Shikamaru, he's better at taijutsu than Lee, he's has better senses than Kiba, and he can use the sharingan better than Sasuke. He's got us except in one aspect," Naruto said with a tiny grin. Sakura quickly perked up. "What's that?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned around to face her, his grin only got wider. Leaning down, Naruto whispered into her ear. In the deep night, Sakura widened her eyes. Of course! There was that method! Naruto you clever bastard.

It had been half an hour that Kakashi was given time to rest, he huffed. He had attempted the treatment of his leg, but it wasn't working out as well as he hoped. Kakashi leaned up against the bark of the tree. His body really was sore. Kakashi chuckled. They had really grown he figured.

Suddenly, Kakashi's nose perked up at the smell of cherry blossoms and ramen. Don't ask him how this was possible given how dirty they all were. He was probably just that good. Taking a kunai into his hand, Kakashi forced himself to his feet. _"__Here they come,__" _Kakashi thought to himself. He quickly turned his body to face them. Rushing out of the trees came Naruto, as Kakashi feared. The silver-haired jonin didn't have the body to deal with this currently. Especially not when Naruto held up a familiar handsign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,****" **Naruto called out quickly summoning three clones to his aid. "Just yourself Naruto? I do believe I'm being underestimated," Kakashi remarked before he noticed two of the clones behind the original place their hands together. Kakashi took notice of the blue sphere forming in their palms. Cursing, Kakashi flung three kunai at their position. Swiftly the original took out his own and blocked those strikes while the single clone to the left used it's new speed and ran past Kakashi. Kakashi watched it leave before turning his sights back. The clones shouted.

"**Rasengan,****" **The clones hollered. Kakashi grimaced. He sucked in his tired legs and jumped out of the trees as the A-ranked technique created by the Yondaime Hokage bashed itself into one of the trees breaking it and bringing it to the ground. Kakashi skidded out into the open with a small huff. Just as soon as he came out of the trees, Naruto came up behind him. Kakashi brought his kunai up but he then gasped. "Shit!" Kakashi said looking behind him to see the Naruto clone that passed him previously running for him right now. Kakashi looked at them coming from both sides. With a grunt, Kakashi shifted his stance to the defensive function. Naruto and his clones smirked.

"Get ready sensei. We're gonna hit you hard!" Naruto claimed. Kakashi was more than ready to attempt this take over, but he only watched as the clones and the original spun themselves around him with their speed. Over and over Kakashi watched as their feet kicked up the dust keeping him in the little spot that he had for himself. Kakashi's sharingan was working overtime to analyze everything he was seeing. Each Naruto was in perfect sync with the other as it kept his vision blurred. Their speed continued to pick up along the dirt blowing his hair anyway it pleased. _"__Is he trying to make me dizzy?__" _Kakashi wondered to himself as he looked at Naruto and his three clones run spirals around the jonin. Kakashi chuckled.

"Gomen Naruto, but it's not that easy," Kakashi said racing through his handsigns. However he wasn't enough to block the kunai strike that assaulted his back. Kakashi stopped to grunt in pain. His feet took an unconscious step forward. That step quickly costed him as a slash came across his torso. Kakashi cursed before taking a step back, but a strike came there as well. _"__Hmm so this is like a prison of speed. Naruto made three clones and, with the addition of himself, is using them to keep me here, but why? Maa, that__'__s what makes it interesting,__" _Kakashi figured before he heard Naruto speak.

"It's over Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called out. Kakashi perked up. "Oh? As far as I know I'm still standing and these bells are still on my person," Kakashi said before he noticed one of the Narutos give a smirk. One nodded his head before he jumped into the air. Rolling through the wind like a graceful dancer, Naruto sucked in his legs before he lunged downward for his sensei. Kakashi noticed him coming. Looking left and right he didn't have any place to dodge. Cursing Kakashi looked back up. Naruto was coming for him. Kakashi didn't have a choice. He was going to hate himself in the morning. Kakashi jumped into the air. Naruto released a pent up kick. Kakashi…begrudgingly blocked it with his knee. Naruto's knee bashed into his own and Kakashi wished it hadn't. The sheer pressure from Naruto's contact was probably enough to make him surrender right there, but he didn't dare. Kakashi noticed Naruto smirk.

"Don't forget about me sensei!" turning his head, the jonin of the sharingan, noticed Sakura burst from the trees. Her powerful legs pushed her into the air. Sakura hovered over the battlefield before she cocking her fist back. Kakashi sweated. This didn't bode well for him. With his lower torso occupied at keeping Naruto in place, Kakashi was trapped. His sharingan gave him the full taunting experience. A benefit to the sharingan was that for the user, it slowed down the perception of time allowing for greater reflexes against one's opponents, but now Kakashi could only watch as Sakura slowly came for him. Her fist extended. With her full might Sakura came diving down. Kakashi turned to Naruto and gave an eyesmile. _"__Looks like you two got me,__" _Kakashi said in his thoughts. With his right hand he grabbed Sakura's fist in one last attempt at a block, but it didn't work as Sakura and Naruto's might forced Kakashi into the ground ushering in a loud crash making the earth quake. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya narrowed their eyes at the result.

Over time the smoke began to clear. On the ground sat Kakashi out of breath and trying to get it like a madman. The sweat poured from his face. His legs resisted the urge to move. It looked like he wasn't getting up any time soon. Although in contrast to him stood Sakura and Naruto each with their prize in their hands. Both held a bell in their hands. "We win sensei," Both said. Kakashi took several breaths. He would have nodded, but his body didn't allow it.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya appeared onto the field. "So Kakashi, how did they do?" the blonde Hokage asked. Kakashi groaned. "Well they've grown. Looks like I was worried for nothing," Kakashi commented. Shizune took a knee to look the jonin over. He really looked to be in some kind of pain. As Shizune looked him over she widened her eyes, but she stayed silent for a later purpose. Shizune sent Tsunade a look which the woman quickly recognized. She nodded.

"Alright we did it Sakura-chan!" Naruto claimed happily while Sakura smiled. "Well what do you expect? I'm glad you didn't slouch those last two years. Though I won't lie, I'm dead tired. Tsunade-sama is it okay if I just work the double-shift tomorrow and head home?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Tsunade didn't seem to think hard on it before she waved Sakura off. Sakura quickly bowed before leaving and tossing a bell back to Naruto. Once Naruto watched her leave he grimaced.

"Kuso, that's right I have to meet Emi-chan. I'm so late dattebayo! Bye Baa-chan, Nee-chan, Ero-sennin!" Naruto called before he ran off as well. Giggling Jiraiya nudged Kakashi's shoulder much to the jonin's pain. Still though, Kakashi couldn't help smiling as well. "Alright then, let's take a look at you. You look more banged up than Shizune probably informed me just now. Care to explain what happened?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi grunted.

"Sorry Kakashi, but you're off duty for a while. Anymore and your legs probably would have been paralyzed and you'd never be a shinobi again," Shizune informed. Kakashi just lowered his visible eyelid and moved his headband back over his sharingan. "It definitely wasn't Sakura doing that to me. In addition to his speed, Naruto also did something. I'm not sure what to make of it, but every punch I blocked or kick I countered, it feel like I was guarding against solid stone. The first kick I actually thought I heard the bone in my leg give a small snap," Kakashi replied. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Oi pervert, lift up Kakashi. He's in no condition to be walking. Tomorrow I'll see what I can do, but until further notice Kakashi you're on leave. Better get ready because you're going to be in a hospital bed for a while," Tsunade said walking off. Jiraiya snorted before picking Kakashi up. The company walked away while Kakashi sweatdropped. _"__Perhaps I should have told her that I also lost all the feeling in my hand from trying to block Sakura__'__s punch. In hindsight that wasn__'__t a good idea on my part,__" _Kakashi concluded with himself. He nodded to himself. Kakashi was not looking forward to hospital food.

-x-

Naruto huffed as he came up to the door of his apartment. He quickly inserted his key and opened the door. Naruto walked inside. The lights were out. Naruto cursed. _"__Emi-chan__'__s gonna kill me dattebayo,__" _Naruto thought to himself as he closed the door. As soon as he had done that the lights flickered on. Naruto winced when he felt the stare that reached the back of his head. Turning around, Naruto took notice of Emi in her nightgown sending a light glare in his direction. Her hands were folded and her foot tapped against the floorboards. "You're late Naruto-kun," Emi replied. Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well Emi-chan, Kakashi-sensei took longer than I thought. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Naruto quickly promised. He never noticed the small smile on Emi's face. In truth she wasn't that upset. She knew that Naruto's profession kept him busy and judging by the raggedness of his clothes then he had just been in a big match or whatever it was he did. Emi just sighed.

"I'll hold you to that promise Naruto-kun. Now then, go take a shower. I'll fix you up something while you're in the bathroom. I hope you have some more energy because you're going to need it," Emi said sneakily. Naruto shivered underneath her tone. Just what could his lover be planning? Naruto didn't know exactly, but he didn't disobey. Actually a shower sounded good to him after all the weirdness that happened to him today.

Heading into the bathroom and discarding his clothes, Naruto slipped into the shower. The cascading drops of hot water ran over his form. The water melted the sweat and grim from his body. It felt so serene. The aching over Naruto's body was soothed. The wonderings of the changes to his body was lost to him for this time.

Stepping out of the shower, Naruto wrapped his towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom a couple minutes later and headed into the bedroom. He swiftly placed on some boxers and a sleeveless T-shirt. He quickly came back into the main room to a plate some fried fish and some white rice. "Looks good dattebayo," Naruto admitted while Emi walked off. "Just take your time and eat Naruto-kun. I'll be right back," Emi said sweetly, a little too sweetly Naruto figured. Naruto was a natural prankster. When you wanted to grab attention then pranks were the usual way of doing it, or at least it was Naruto's way of doing it. Naruto knew what it was like to say things like that. Great, he even had to be on edge in his own home.

As Naruto quietly ate his food, his mind referred him back to the fight with Kakashi. Naruto still remembered getting hit those couple of times and yet he hadn't felt that much. Well he felt more like a scratch or something else that he could easily shrug off. Now Naruto knew that Kakashi's definition of serious was…rather lax than most. Kakashi did know how to hold back as its not like he would have resorted to using a killer jutsu that Sakura or Naruto couldn't handle, but the blond doubted Kakashi was so laid-back that he would just give small taps as attacks to Naruto. That would have greatly wounded the blonde's pride, but Naruto remembered that this was Kakashi he was thinking about. The man knew when to be serious. No, perhaps it wasn't Kakashi's fault, but Naruto's own. Naruto recalled himself when Kakashi had been pinned after being found by Sakura underground. Naruto had also punched that same ground and he was sure he should have felt pain from the impact, but there was none. There was no feeling for Naruto. None at all. Perhaps that's why when he looked at the mirror in the bathroom then he had no scratch marks despite being so tired and physically drained. Well Naruto at least had more than enough energy for what Emi wanted. Naruto looked down, his food was almost gone.

Suddenly Naruto gasped as everything went dark. He felt something like leather wrap over his eyes. "Oi!" Naruto said sensing Emi right behind him. Her laughter also gave her away before she slowly tied the band over his eyes. "This is punishment for your lateness Naruto-kun. Now then stand to your feet," Emi requested. Naruto slowly stood up before he felt Emi pull him forward.

For about ten minutes, Naruto figured, the blond stumbled around his apartment as Emi led him around to where ever she wanted to lead him. Thanks to his senses he had been able to pinpoint some of what was going on. Emi had just led him past one of the closets and past the bedroom. She then proceeded to spin him around. Naruto sucked his teeth. Naruto would get Emi back for this. Over the time, Emi suddenly pushed Naruto into a chair. Naruto straightened up and sat down. He saw the outline of Emi kneel down. "Let's get you out of those boxers. I would like some dessert," Emi said wantonly. Naruto sighed with a smile. Still a pervert like he thought. "Is that all you think about dattebayo?" the jinchuuriki asked. Emi smiled.

"No, I think about other things. Such as sitting on top of this beautiful, glorious dick of yours and riding it into the night. I have to think that you like that as well," Emi said as she grabbed the folds of Naruto's boxers and pulled them free. Naruto offered no resistance. Emi threw the boxers somewhere. As she expected, Naruto was limp, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Not with what she had planned. "Okay I'll be right back Naruto-kun. Just give me a moment to get on something that will really surprise you," Emi said before getting up. Naruto heard her footsteps walk down the hall. It was silent.

Slowly Naruto heard footsteps. The blond raised an eyebrow. These sounded different. If Naruto had to give them a word then he would say that the sound was…nervous? In contrast to Emi's footsteps which now exuded a kind of unique confidence, this one was rather unsure and almost scared even as they came into the room. With his sensor ability Naruto had picked up on the person's chakra. He twitched his arms, but he didn't move. This person was not Emi. Down to the time she had left him in the room Naruto had known Emi's chakra was as white as the snow that fell on the ground, but this person's chakra was still dark blue almost even black or indigo? something like that. Naruto doubted this was an enemy given the unsure nature of her steps which meant it was highly unlikely that Emi would have been in danger. His lover would have given him some warning if she was. Still what was this about?

Naruto heard the mysterious person gasp. No doubt she was taking a good long look at his manhood. Naruto watched the chakra flare for a moment. It brightened up just a tad. Naruto heard shuffling. Now Naruto knew he was by no means defenseless unlike this chakra signature. Plus Emi had to have some reason for this. _"__I just hope I__'__m right,__" _Naruto thought to himself. The person stayed silent for only a second before Naruto heard shuffling. He didn't see it, but the person fell to their knees. The jinchuuriki kept a still breath.

Suddenly Naruto flinched as the soft texture of the person's hand made it to his bare thighs. Naruto at least got the reassurance and hope that this was a woman. A man wasn't capable, he believed, of this kind of softness that could only be found in a woman. Her touch was almost forced and controlled, but Naruto admitted that the heat against his loins felt good. Naruto ushered an uncontrolled moan. The person stopped for just a second as if to register the sound before the blond found them growing in confidence. Naruto could tell his erection was already popping in the person's face. She, Naruto might as well have assumed it was a she, rubbed up and down his legs hesitantly, but Naruto didn't exactly care either way. It felt really good.

Gently and sensually she raised her hands higher and higher up his lap, her fingers drew circles around the tuft of his erection like a small dance. Her nails clawed at his flesh tauntingly. Naruto assumed she must have been having fun with this. Swiftly, Naruto winced as the hand suddenly grabbed his erection rather tightly. "Gah!" Naruto grunted with a sudden jerk. He thought he heard a gasp before the hand quickly, or maybe Naruto should have said instantly, left his erection. From the rush of wind that blew in his face he could see the outline of the person that they stood to their feet. It seemed that whatever confidence in this little game that they were playing she had was gone as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto called out standing to his feet and grabbing the mysterious woman's hand. Granted this was definitely strange indeed and Naruto would be getting answers from Emi at a later point, but he could tell this person was scared. Of what, Naruto was sure, but he did like the feeling. The soft, yet rough feeling of her skin over his erection had been stimulating. This woman had known hard labor at least compared to Emi's hands. Not that Naruto didn't think Emi worked hard, but rather this woman seemed to be more…one for the manual labor than Emi had been. "Sorry about that. You just startled me dattebayo. D…Did…um…Emi-chan send you?" Naruto asked. He watched the outline seem to contemplate his answer before nodding. No doubt she wasn't speaking to mask her voice. After some time he saw the outline nod. Naruto smiled. If it was by Emi then that meant that this was…okay right? The person at least knew Emi and from the short time that it was then Naruto's mind was already racing.

It hadn't taken Naruto long at all. Emi had only arrived three or four days ago. The only people who had seen her had been Sakura, Konohamaru and his friends, Izumo, Kotetsu Jiraiya, and…Ayame. Naruto stared at the outline. She had the height. She had the figure. She had the same chakra wavelength and she had the hands. Naruto was confused. All his life he had known Ayame to be cheerful. Perhaps that's why he was surprised when he had seen her chakra was blue the first time. Was Emi trying to have Naruto start something with Ayame as well? Now Naruto admitted that he wasn't the smartest guy in the village and he probably was never going to be, but he was far from dumb and stupid. Naruto did have his fair share of crushes with Ayame when he was younger and why not? she was one of the only females who was nice to him, she knew how to cook his favorite dish and she was a beautiful woman. Naruto had…more often than he wished to admit…fantasized about the ramen waitress in various situations that would stay in his head forever. Still right now she was scared. Naruto could feel her trembling and her sadness. If Naruto knew one thing then he loved Ayame more than enough to never want to see sadness inside of her. That's not the relationship that they had with each other. Was this the reason Emi wanted him to arrive late? To do something like this? Naruto's hand grazed over Ayame's. He could hear her shallow breathing. Taking a deep breath Naruto sighed. He nodded. He hoped that this was a good idea.

With a tug, Naruto gently brought himself and Ayame back to the chair. Naruto sat on the chair. If reading that one part of Make-Out Tactics held any value then this should work. "Gently this time dattebayo," Naruto instructed. Now he realized he was the last person to offer sexual instruction to…well anyone, but since he had been looking at Jiraiya's books with a more critical eye then there were scenes where the woman liked to be…instructed in what to do with the man or at least that's how Naruto thought. The fact that Naruto figured it was Ayame doing this only seemed to fuel his desire.

He heard the her kneel once again. Her hand gently ran over the length of his erection. Naruto sighed blissfully of her touch. He balled his hands. The woman didn't stop rubbing over him before she tried taking his dick into her hands once again. She could feel it pulsate in her hands radiating immeasurable heat. It was like it was alive almost. It was like a weird shaped monster and yet it was so fragile and…trance-like. "Jerk your hand up and down," she heard Naruto call. The woman swallowed the lump in her throat before doing as Naruto instructed? asked? ordered? Ah whatever. Point is, she raised her hand up and down over his shaft slowly getting a feel for the stiffening flesh. Up and down, up and down, her soft hands stimulated his cock. Her breathing increased. There was even more heat than before. Opposite of her, Naruto gave small grunting noises of approval of her actions. Kami how got it felt to have such a firm touch over his manhood. In no time the precum pushed out from his tip layering her hand and the tip with the juices. The woman stalled.

"Lick it," Naruto said. With his ability he noticed the woman had stopped. Was that going too far? Naruto had never known much about a woman's true triggers at whatnot. He didn't know the complete range of acceptability with Ayame like he did with Emi and Tsunami. However Naruto noticed her chakra had brightened up considerably. Perhaps Ayame was more the submissive-type in these kinds of situations? Her head leaned forward and she gave Naruto a soft lick. Her tongue flickered over his flesh as Naruto threw his head back with a deep moan. She looked up. she hoped that meant she was doing to his satisfaction. However he told her to lick him so she obeyed. Actually the smell was intoxicating. She gave it another lick. It didn't have any defining taste, but the scent just screamed Naruto to her.

Naruto huffed as her wet tongue left the slimy trail of saliva over his rod. The taste buds on her tongue threw him into the deepest reaches of pleasure as she licked him up and down his length. Naruto wasn't sure why this pleasure was intensified due to his being blind, but he wasn't necessarily complaining. If he had to compare this to Emi's and Tsunami's then it was slightly clumsy and still unsure, but Naruto could feel a smooth determination behind each stroke. The hotness of her breath trickled the nips of his exposed flesh. Naruto couldn't resist. Raising his hand into the air he rested it over top the woman's hair. Now that he had a good idea of who it was then reservations were gone. The woman didn't seem to mind as she continued with what she was doing.

The woman shifted her legs, she could feel her new panties riding deep into the crevice of her slightly wet pussy lips. Her mind was going numb as her tongue felt the sizzling heat radiating from Naruto's penis. She literally thought her tongue was going to melt off. How could Emi have dealt with this the way she had. The woman's efforts to placate the beast were for not. If anything she just couldn't get it to calm down. With every lick his shaft would stiffen even more against her face. Her left hand caressed the lower portion as best she could. Granted she only figured she was going on instinct. Emi had given her that copy of Icha-Icha Make-Out Tactics for a reference. When reading it she noticed that a man liked it when the woman did this. The fact that Naruto commanded her to do it sent a shiver down her spine and a tremble through the regions of her womanhood.

Another five minutes passed as the woman pleasured Naruto with her tongue while Naruto caressed the firm reaches of her hair. As Naruto went through this, he found himself feeling a little more confident. "Suck it now," Naruto proceeded to demand rather than merely state. Nothing happened for a few moments, but Naruto wasn't disappointed when he lurched his hips forward in surprise as the woman took him into her mouth with a loud, sensual sucking noise. Her mouth might as well have been an intense vacuum that pulled in his entire essence as she moved lower and lower as best she could. Naruto could feel himself hit the back of her throat before she stopped. Naruto couldn't have been mistaken when he heard a cough.

"Take it one step at a time dattebayo. No rush," Naruto told her. The woman then suddenly slowed her pace. Whatever she was doing, Naruto knew one thing. She seemed to like it when he ordered her. Perhaps this had to be due to Ayame's upbringing. All her life she had taken people's orders and even her father's orders. That must have transmitted to bedroom as well where she took the orders and never really gave them. Gently her teeth brushed the folds of his cock and its skin wrapping Naruto in a blanket of wet warmth. "Damn you're good at that ya know," Naruto complimented. The woman just smiled before Naruto's hands felt her plummet her head downward. She moved her head up and down furiously over his cock. Naruto cursed. Being blindfolded her didn't have much to focus on except the pleasure and only focusing on the pleasure was…just…too…much! Naruto surprised the woman when he grabbed her head. She shivered. Naruto swiftly stood to his feet before he bucked his hips. The woman pleased her hands on his hips for some sort of control as she felt Naruto stab and jab his dick into her mouth like a horny beast. In her mind the woman was gone. Her eyes rolled up in pleasure. Such divine strength forcing its way into her mouth. It showed no signs of stopping as well.

She gargled on the mixture of Naruto's precum and her saliva. Taking both her hands Naruto's legs. She pinched one of her nipples while the other stimulated the innards of her wet walls soaking them in her womanly, wanton stench while the sweat dripped down Naruto's face. Her index finger struck at her clit as she rubbed it furiously into her flesh. She could feel her blindfolded lover fuck her face at her insistence. She had long since stopped wanting the resistance. She was too far gone to actually care. How she had wished for this so many times. How she fantasized about being used by her lover for his sole pleasure. Yep it was a guilty fetish. She soon felt Naruto tighten in her mouth. Subconsciously she knew what was coming, Naruto was.

"Gonna cum!" Naruto announced a little too late before he painted the woman's mouth with his wet seed. The woman choked on the force of the ejaculation as the cream went in her mouth and down her throat. It tasted good. It was odd. Emi had told her that it would taste salty, but rather it tasted like…like…coconut water? It was sweet and vibrant taste. She found herself eagerly swallowing it. Granted it didn't go down her throat as easily as actual water, but that didn't seem to deter her. "Gomen I didn't mean to surprise you like that," Naruto apologized. The woman looked at him for a second before taking him from her mouth. Naruto heard a small 'eep' sound as one last jet of cum sprayed onto the woman's face.

Naruto slumped into his chair with a huff. His chest expanded and contracted with shaky breaths. "Take…the blindfold off," Naruto ordered. He noticed it was silent. He had been expecting it to be, but he could still sense the outline of the woman in front of him. Naruto knew he could have taken it off himself, but that wouldn't have inspired the best trust out of the woman that he intended. Naruto thought he had a history of keeping people within their comfort zones. He wanted her to be aware of what she was getting into if she granted him his eyesight. If she did Naruto knew what he was going to do. Even now he could sense Emi looking into the room jabbing her finger into her cunt with her juices leaking onto the floor. No doubt she was getting aroused by the sight as well.

The woman stiffened upon Naruto's order. Whatever confidence she had at the moment had been lessened. What would Naruto think when he realized that Ayame was the one who had gotten him off? This would have potentially destroyed their relationship and Ayame would not know how to put it back together. She would never be able to look him in the eye again. Yet, Ayame wanted to go farther than this. Naruto was a most precious person to her. She couldn't make love to him with his blindfold on. Ayame couldn't ask for it that way. She didn't want it that way. Every time she had thought over it one of Ayame's fantasies was too look into the eyes of the man who made love to her. Call it cheesy or whatever, but it was what the ramen waitress wanted. There was already no turning back now. Ayame couldn't run away. Well, she could, but she knew that this chance would most likely never come again. Turning to the door she noticed Emi looking at her. _"__Come on, what the hell are you waiting for? I__'__m not giving this opportunity again!__" _Emi mentally growled out sending Ayame a glare. The ramen waitress flinched. She turned back to Naruto. She took a deep breath.

"_Please don__'__t let this be a mistake,__" _Ayame thought to herself as she stood to her feet. She shifted her legs together. Of course she had a mini-orgasm when Naruto came into her mouth. She grabbed the folds of Naruto's blindfold. She slowly untied it and let it fall to the ground. Naruto opened his eyes. There he noticed what he had thought. There stood Ayame in dark chocolate-colored lingerie. At the corner of her mouth was the same piece of cum that Naruto had sprayed just a moment ago. He noticed Ayame whither underneath his gaze so Naruto spoke. "Ayame-chan, you're beautiful dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Ayame widened her eyes.

"You're not surprised," Ayame said. It wasn't a question, just a realization. Naruto closed his eyes. "I was at first, but I realized that it could only be you and I'm glad it was. Ayame-chan just…why?" Naruto asked. Ayame sighed. No point in hiding it now anyway. Ayame shook her head as she bent to her knees.

"Because I want you Naruto-kun. All my life I have just been working, never did I have the chance to really pursue the things that I wanted. I realized it when I saw you and Emi-san…intimate my restaurant. The way Emi-san glowed with happiness and pride, I…wanted that. I knew that you were someone I could confide in with my desires, my frustrations, and my dreams. I long to make you happy. From that time you came into Ichiraku Ramen when it was just a ramen stand to now, I liked looking at your vibrant face. Whenever you had fun, I had fun. Whenever you tried so hard, it made me want to try hard too. It felt like you owned me and my life. I enjoyed it so much. The thought that you owned that much power in my life that I unwillingly gave you. I wanted you to take charge of my life. I wanted you to own me as a woman and as a lover, but I knew you from when you were young. How could someone who sees me as a friend and possibly family have romantic relations towards me? But Emi-san came to me. She told me of your other lover Tsunami-san. I'm…jealous. I want you too. I'm sorry i can't explain it clearly, but I…," Naruto raised a hand. Ayame suddenly stopped as the blond stood to his feet. Naruto stood before Ayame, the friend he had known nearly all his life.

"Ayame-chan do you…love me?" Naruto asked rather hesitantly. Ayame blushed at the forwardness of the question before she looked down. "I…I don't know. I have never truly…loved anyone. I had a crush on your sensei, but I knew it was a hollow one at best. I know that I'm attracted to you. I'm attracted to you so much that my body is begging to receive you right now. I'm not sure if that's love, but I believe it's close. I…can't do this with anyone else! It has to be Naruto-kun or it won't do it for me! I need you to own me. I…need you! It has to be you! It can't be anyone else Naruto-kun. It…just can't," Ayame huffed. Emi smiled from behind the door. Naruto stared at Ayame.

"That's all I needed to know dattebayo. Ayame-chan, I want you too. I wanted you for a long time ya know? As a child I dreamt about you a lot of times. However I never thought we'd have that type of relationship. To me, you were just as pretty, smart, and amazing as Sakura-chan," Naruto said placing a finger under Ayame's chin to get her to look to him. "I gotta say this is embarrassing. I've never…had this exact type of relationship, but if you're happy with me then…I want you to stay mine. Don't go anywhere else," Naruto asserted. Ayame shivered under the blue pools that were his eyes.

"H-Hai, I won't go anywhere. I belong to Naruto-kun," Ayame replied. Naruto firmly nodded before claiming Ayame's lips for his own. Immediately Naruto could taste himself, but he didn't care. Right now he was only focused upon the task at hand. During the exchange he rapidly took control of the kiss. He assaulted Ayame's mouth with his tongue forcing her own to submit to his as they bashed against each other with abandon. Ayame closed her eyes and moaned into her lover's mouth. Gently she rested her hands on his chest. Her hands memorized the structure and form of his body. He had grown up so much from that little kid that she remembered. Now he was a strong, confident, young man who had now become her lover. As Ayame rummaged her hands over Naruto's body, Naruto's hands weren't idle either. As expertly as he could, which given that he had never actually undone a bra before was rather a thing to remember, he had some trouble with the back of Ayame's bra, but his efforts paid off when he heard it unsnap and fall to the ground. Ayame felt the warm air brush over her nipples effectively making them stiffen. Ayame groaned as Naruto's heated hands rubbed over the orbs of flesh. It felt even better than when she had masturbated the day before. Naruto took one of them into his hands. "You like this Ayame-chan? Tell me you like this," Naruto asserted as he pinched her nipples. Ayame broke the kiss and uttered a sharp moan from her lips. The words of her lover echoed in her mind.

"Yes Naruto-kun! I…I like it so much! I like you teasing my nipples. Oh kami, please pinch them harder," Ayame asked. Naruto smirked before he bit his teeth into Ayame's earlobe. Ayame hissed, but her hands relayed how much she enjoyed the action as they roamed Naruto's blonde hair. Ayame gasped when she felt Naruto grind his hands into her soft pillows of flesh. Her knee raised into his groan. She could feel the erection, that she had just placated, returning with fervor. It excited the ramen waitress.

As Naruto pulled her nipples he slowly moved his opposite hand downward. "Spread your legs Ayame-chan," Naruto ordered. Ayame, without complaint, opened herself up and forced open her eyes when Naruto jabbed his finger inside. Ayame almost felt her legs grow weak as Naruto stabbed, pierced, and impaled her walls with his middle finger. He quickly inserted another one. Ayame clawed at Naruto's back as she struggled to keep to her feet. Of course she had already been around from her previous actions, but this was just unfair. "Oh Naruto-kun, slow…ugh…down. Oh fuck, you're…so…rough! Oh my god!" Ayame expressed fervently. Naruto smiled.

"Slow down? You want me to slow down Ayame-chan? Because I don't slow down. I either go faster or I stop dattebayo. Would you like me to stop?" Naruto asked slowing himself enough before Ayame wrapped her legs and tightened her pussy muscles over his hands. "No! Please don't stop! Please fuck me Naruto-kun! Fuck this ramen waitress with your fingers! Oh kami, please don't stop!" Ayame pleaded. Her hips jerked in surprise when Naruto continued. Ayame could feel her fingers clench.

Naruto could feel Ayame's muscles wrap around his hand like a vice or a mousetrap. They refused to let go or give even an inch. Naruto actually had to jerk them around just to find an appropriate way to impale Ayame the way he was doing. However Naruto was happy. Naruto didn't feel like he deserved this. What was so special about him that attracted these women to him? He wasn't sure actually, but he just wanted to make them happy. If they were happy with him then he would make sure that they didn't regret it. Taking his mouth from her earlobe, Naruto trailed his tongue down her neck before circling it around her left nipple. Ayame arched her head back. Her soft, yet rough hands grabbed the back of Naruto's blonde head pushing him further into her breast as best she could. Naruto didn't relent. He teased the nipple of Ayame's flesh. With his teeth he gently pinched it granting Ayame even more pain as his fingers worked meticulously down in her nether region. Ayame could feel her legs weakening. _"__Oh god, if Naruto-kun keeps this up I won__'__t be able to stand much longer!__" _Ayame thought to herself. Naruto watched her knees buckle.

Sensing her predicament, Naruto looked around the room. Soon he settled his eyes on something. It was small, but it would work out. Slowly and agonizingly, for Ayame, Naruto pulled his fingers out of her wet pot. Ayame could feel the liquid flow down her legs while Naruto stretched his fingers and held them in front of Ayame. "Lick them Ayame-chan," Naruto ordered. Ayame looked at his stained fingers before taking them into her mouth without a word. Her tongue worked through his fingers as she tasted herself. Ayame had to admit she tasted good.

Naruto watched the young Ichiraku Ramen owner work her mouth over his fingers until she licked them clean. Once she did, Naruto pointed. "Sit over there," Naruto told her. Ayame followed his finger and noticed that he pointed to a lone couch. Ayame walked over to the leather seat before she moved to sit. As she sat down, Ayame noticed Naruto looking at her with the passion and lust that she felt she wanted to always find within a man. Naruto knelt before her. "You really are beautiful Ayame-chan," Naruto complimented placing his hands between Ayame's thighs. He slowly pushed them apart revealing Ayame's swollen nether lips. They looked so puffy and red, no doubt from the ministrations that Naruto caused. He looked at Ayame expectedly.

Ayame shivered underneath his gaze. Was this what Emi and Tsunami experienced all their times with him? She could hardly control her breathing. Her chest was beating rapidly and she seemed to be short of breath. Right now her modesty was exposed to Naruto. Ayame was sure that if she looked in the mirror then he face would have been the brightest shade of red it had ever been before. However despite the anxiety, Ayame was comforted. This was happening. She wanted it to. She wanted Naruto to expose her many times. She knew without a doubt that she wanted him. There wasn't anyone in the village like Naruto. Ayame was sure of that. "Naruto-kun, this…is embarrassing. How long are you going to look?" Ayame asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Grinning a smile that only he could, Naruto pushed his face into her legs for a closer look. "Well Ayame-chan I can't help it. Watching it quiver like this is amazing. Also you smell good. I might not be able to hold back dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Ayame opened one of her eyes and stared at Naruto.

"No, please don't hold back Naruto-kun. Own this pussy. Own me. I want you to fuck me until you're the only lingering thought in my mind!" Ayame raised her voice. Naruto smirked. He wondered just who was owning who here. However Naruto'd didn't protest. The room was filled with the smell of Ayame's scent. Such a rich and abundant fragrance that Naruto drank in through his senses. His instincts told him here was a female ready and willing to mate with him. It drove Naruto's sense wild with untamed lust. Naruto swiped his tongue out and ran it over Ayame's slit. Ayame jerked up in sudden surprise. Naruto looked up. "Let's give Emi-chan a show Ayame-chan," Naruto stated. Ayame couldn't hear his words before he plunged himself through her labia. Naruto tongue vibrated and quivered over her cunt. Naruto vigorously fucked Ayame with his tongue.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god, Naruto-kun. P…Please…oh….my…god! Yessss!" Ayame moaned as her juices splashed against Naruto's face while he lapped them up easily. Naruto slipped his tongue over her clit. Ayame responded by furious burying her nails into his hair pushing him forward. On the side of the door, Emi huffed profusely as she stabbed her finger into her pussy as she watched Naruto orally please Ayame. Emi couldn't believe watching could feel so good. Just watching Naruto dominate her like a male animal to its mate was so strangely arousing. Emi licked her lips as she felt her throat dry. Her long fingers screwed the walls of her pussy over and over. Her thumb abused the nub of flesh that was her clit. _"__She looks like she__'__s__…__ugh__…__really enjoying it. Oh__…__kami, look at Naruto-kun. His tongue__…__is__…__ugh__…__going__…__inside__…__her__…__it looks so rough,__" _Emi thought to herself as she used her opposite hands to rub and stimulate one of her breasts. The raven haired beauty clenched her gown in her teeth just to control her moans.

Meanwhile, Ayame had been lost. No doubt her senses had been dulled from the overstimulation of her current lover. Ayame's eyes laid half-lidded, her breaths were still sporadic. Ayame could feel the clouds in her mind clouding her vision. This was Naruto Uzumaki. This was the incredible lover that she had received. She didn't know how long she had been taking this punishment, but she just didn't want it to stop. How his tongue thrusted itself into her over and over massing her wall bringing her to the latest level of her high was incredible. Her legs continued to rest on Naruto's broad shoulders. His fingers mercilessly assaulted her pleasure senses as he jammed them through her deep channels. His hand clung desperately to her vibrating munt. _"__Oh god! Oh god! oh god! oh god! Too much, too fast. So__…__ugh__…__fucking__…__deep inside. Cumming! Cumming Cumming Naruto-kun!__" _Ayame hollered as she arched back into the air. Naruto squinted his eyes when Ayame's tightly clenched her walls to his fingers soaking them from her shaking sex in her pleasured squirts from her orgasm. Naruto gave a cheeky grin. Ayame got his fingers dirty again.

Ayame slouched to the couch huffing madly. Naruto proceeded to do what Ayame had done and lick his fingers clean. Ayame still tasted as good as anything else he tasted. Though Naruto had been surprised of himself. Perhaps Ayame's submissive nature in their act had brought out some latent dominating feel within Naruto. The blond admitted that he did like feeling in control, but he realized that this control only came from willful submission. Ayame had placed a large amount of trust in Naruto to do things right by her. Ayame recognized Naruto as already the commanding one in this little…family of theirs. It's not like it was going to be her intention to change that. Now that Naruto thought about it, he wondered why his chest had felt hot. He figured it had to at first be the heat of how much he was moving, but that wasn't it. Could Ayame perhaps… Naruto gained a small smile. So that's what it was. Leaning over, Naruto towered over Ayame. He leaned in close to her ear. "If you thought we were done then you're sourly mistaken Ayame-chan. You're mine and you're going to stay mine dattebayo. What would you like me to do now?" Naruto asked. Ayame shivered underneath his tone and his breath. She looked upwards.

"Naruto-kun I want you to fuck me. Fuck my brains out. Ravish me. Dominate me. Claim me. Own me. Do the things to me that I've only ever dreamt of. I want to feel the warm of your big, strong, hot dick stir up and shape my insides! I want you to take me like I should be taken! Please take me like I'm your bitch!" Ayame pleaded vehemently. Naruto was silent. The only sounds came from Ayame and her heavy breathing.

"Very well Ayame. Be prepared because I'm going to fuck you into the night dattebayo," Naruto said as he leaned forward. Slowly Naruto buried his sword into Ayame's sheath. Ayame but her bottom lip in pain and it was a pain Naruto began to recognize which only made this more meaningful. Ayame had been a virgin, Naruto was her first time. The blonde couldn't help smiling as he placed small kisses along her breasts in an effort to relieve Ayame of some of her pain. In contrast to him, Ayame grabbed Naruto's shoulders hard. She could feel her tight walls expanding to a width that she doubted could have been possible. All the times she played with herself had done this time no justice. She could feel Naruto's hard flesh clawing its way through her body. Each painful jolt it sent to her flesh electrified her with an unknown kind of pleasure. The stretch of her vagina was indeed painful enough to bring tears to her eyes, but Naruto gently kissed them all away. Ayame had to bet that Naruto could feel the warm, sticky blood over his dick. He suddenly stopped. Ayame caught her breath. She couldn't help clenching her muscles over his cock to bear with the pain. _"__This is__…__Naruto-kun__'__s__…__.dick. It__…__hurts, but it feels good,__" _Ayame thought to herself. The ramen waitress opened her eyes. Naruto looked down at her with those same deep blue eyes she had known nearly all her life. Raising a hand Ayame caressed his cheek.

Naruto leaned his head over and gently brushed his lips over Ayame's hand. Even now he could feel his heatstick drenched in the fathoms of Ayame's walls. Like a constrictor, she wrapped around his dick with her muscles and nerve endings. Naruto actually had to regain himself to keep from ejaculating as soon as he entered her. He could feel every crevice that she probably sought to hide from him, not that had doubted that was the case. It took a few moments, but Ayame spoke. "Now Naruto-kun. Move now. Own this body that is in front of you. Please…make sweet love to me," Ayame pleaded. Naruto merely nodded. He proceeded to suck in his hips. Ayame could feel his dick slowly exit her body. She found herself already missing its warmth. Naruto came out before he swiftly buried himself back inside to the hilt. Ayame moaned as Naruto started to find a small rhythm to work with. Even now Ayame could feel his dick scratching her nerve endings forcing her to massage his drill as it gripped its way into the very depths of her body. "Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh fuck me Naruto-kun!" Ayame said. Grabbing Ayame's hips, Naruto thrusted his hips forward. He struck the insides of her body and empowered his will over her. Through the apartment the sweet, sensual moans of Ayame could be heard as Naruto fucked her with more force and girth.

"Who's fucking you Ayame-chan? Who's fucking this pussy of yours?" Naruto asked beating his way into her firm, tight body. Ayame attempted to cover her mouth. Naruto raised an eyebrow before grabbing her arm. "Tell me Ayame-chan! I have to know ya know?" Naruto asked taking Ayame's hand away. Ayame felt her legs grow weak. All the blood in her body had been rushing into her lower region. She had heard Naruto question and his order. Her legs swayed in the air just like blades of grass in the wind as the sounds of Naruto's hips smacking against her glorious rear end. Ayame proceeded to wrap her legs around Naruto's hips keeping him for escaping. Not like Naruto would have taken that choice anyway.

"Naruto-kun! Oh Kami it's Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun is fucking me with his big dick! Ayame is a dirty girl for wanting it this much! She wants Naruto-kun's hot, hard cock! Fuck me with your dick more Naruto-kun! Oh please don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Ayame said desperately. Naruto used one of his hands to pinch the nubs of Ayame's breasts. Leaning over Naruto swirled the right nipple into his mouth along his tongue. Ayame's head was sporadic as the sweat dripped from her face. Pulling Naruto's face forward she quickly claimed his lips into her mouth. Between the firm feeling of his tongue and the intense driving force of his dick Ayame could feel her mind blurring. Using what little knowledge she possessed she massaged Naruto's shaft with her pussy walls as she laid on the couch. Once the kiss was broken Naruto turned an eye to the door. He didn't even have to sense Emi. Her voice was loud enough.

"Emi-chan look at this! Ayame-chan likes this. The same thing is gonna happen to you," Naruto remarked as he pounded himself through Ayame's body for emphasis causing her voice to raise. Emi huffed at his words. No doubt she was already caught, but she was so close. Naruto was fucking her like an animal. She really seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. The same thing would have been happening to Emi soon enough. Emi could hardly wait. Her pussy was even more soaked than she remembered. The stains on the ground were such a testament to how long she had been going. _"__The same thing is going to happen to me. Oh kami yes! I__…__can__'__t wait to fuck__…__that beautiful dick!__" _Emi thought to herself as she watched Naruto screw, pound, and fuck the woman underneath him with his passion.

In time, Naruto grabbed Ayame and hoisted her up. Naruto now sat on the couch with Ayame in his lap. Ayame bounced her hips over his cock. She could already feel herself moving like she was in a trance. Naruto's dick constantly abused the entrance to her womb. "Oh god! It's…so…ugh….fuckin' good! Naruto-kun you….breaking me! My pussy is…splitting!" Ayame protested as Naruto grabbed her hip. He seemed to know that very well the case, but that didn't deter him. "Not so loud Ayame-chan or the neighbors are going to hear you," Naruto told her. Ayame shook her head.

"So good! It feels do damn good! I…ugh…can't…control my voice!" Ayame said as she rhythmically moved her body over her lover's long pole. She managed to grind her hips gyrating their movement over Naruto's own hips and tightening their hold as Naruto beat his way at her cervix. Naruto could hear the squish, squish, squish of Ayame's vagina and her juices swallowing him in there scent and essence as she moved up and down. Naruto groaned. "You're so tight Ayame-chan. Slow down or I'm gonna cum!" Naruto announced. Ayame didn't hear him that clearly. She could only hear and feel the savage beating of his dick on her body. Every pound, fuck, thrust, jam, and jerk she felt below her region was felt in her chest. She literally thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. How could this feel so good? How could she have lost herself to such euphoria and bliss? As Naruto made circular motions of her breasts she could only keep shoving her hips downward and upward to satisfy her lover. Perhaps it was their relationship that made this more meaningful. Ayame no longer needed to look after Naruto, now it was Naruto looking after her. He rightly owned her spirit and her body. Ayame was happy.

To Ayame's surprise, Naruto jerked her forward almost sending her to the floor. Ayame felt the firm coldness of the floor on her back, but she didn't care as Naruto quickly inserted himself back inside her. He grabbed her long legs and shoved himself through her channels once again. Ayame could tell her voice was hoarse. She could feel her senses rising. She could feel herself trembling. "Oh god! Cumming Naruto-kun!" Ayame said as she felt her body shudder. She drenched Naruto's dick and the floor with her smell and her juices, but Naruto did very little to stop not giving Ayame the chance to rest as she most likely would have liked, but this was what she wanted. She wanted to have her senses assaulted. She wanted her legs to go numb. She wanted to struggle walking going to work tomorrow.

Emi shivered as she licked her fingers clean from her own orgasm. This was easily the most erotic thing she had ever seen. It really did put Make-Out Tactics to shame. Such…animalistic instincts. Both rutted on the floor like mad people. The grunts sounded so debased like the animals of the forests, but Emi wondered if that was how she had sounded. She could only watch for tonight. She didn't mind.

In the meantime, Naruto could feel his dick suddenly harden. His pace and his hips were moving even faster and harder than previously as Ayame's fingers twitched. Her perception of time and her sense of feeling had left her body. Her toes curled on top of Naruto's as they swayed in the air. "Gonna cum Ayame-chan!" Naruto announced. Ayame only suddenly seemed to hear him enough to speak. "Outside! Cum outside Naruto-kun!" Ayame said. Naruto looked at her with some surprise. Ayame smiled at his confusion. No doubt Emi and Tsunami had taken all of his essence inside them during their times, but Ayame wanted something different first. It wasn't like she herself was against the idea, but something else had to be done.

"On my face Naruto-kun! Please drench me with your semen! I want your love to spray over me," Ayame said and Naruto didn't protest. He quickly exited himself just in time as his seed poured over Ayame's face. Naruto grunted and clenched his teeth. Ayame moaned as she felt the hot, sticky flow of cum cover her face. She orgasmed. She had just gotten another orgasm just at that moment. Naruto dropped to his knees while Ayame placed one of her hands over her face. _"__Ahh__…__so hot and__…__gooey. This is Naruto-kun__'__s semen. This is Naruto-kun__'__s scent. I__'__m covered in Naruto-kun__'__s scent,__" _Ayame thought to herself. Swiping her hands she scooped up the cum in her hands and swallowed it down her throat. Naruto watched the act with a huff. Taking a look at her chakra, Naruto smiled. That's the way he wanted her to be. It was pure white just like Emi and Tsunami's. Ayame always looked good with a smile on her face. The ramen restaurant owner closed her eyes.

"Please take care of me for you own me now," Ayame said and Naruto watched her body bath itself in a familiar light. Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was as he had expected. Naruto watched the radiant feather float in front of him. Naruto's hands trembled. He took a glance to Emi. She seemed to be staring in surprise. No doubt she now understood what Naruto had been taking about with that feather. That thing had been inside her? Emi didn't remember that. However it came in front of Naruto for a reason. Shrugging her shoulder, Emi nodded. Naruto turned back to the feather. He watched it dance around him before he grabbed it with both hands. The feather locked into his embrace before gently settling into his chest. Naruto picked up Ayame who had conveniently fallen asleep. He walked over to the door.

"How long have you been planning this?" Naruto asked with a smile while Emi grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto-kun," Emi said walking into the bedroom. Naruto chuckled with a small nod of his head. Of course she didn't have an idea of what was going on. Yeah right. Shaking his head, Naruto walked into the bedroom with Emi. Right now, he was exhausted.

-x-

With a yawn, Kyuubi opened his red eyes. As he sat up, he blinked when he looked at the bars of the prison. The Nine-tailed Demon fox frowned. **"****Were those bars always that big or am I just recognizing it now?****" **Kyuubi asked before standing to his feet. Strange, his voice had changed. It was nowhere near its deep bass tone as before. As he stood up he groaned. he tried to straighten up. Why did his chest feel so damn heavy? Raising a paw, Kyuubi glanced down. The Demon Fox widened its eyes. The paw that should have been a paw wasn't covered in orange fur! Kyuubi looked upwards and noticed four feathers dancing around each other mocking the bijuu. He then focused his eyes downward. Kyuubi gawked. **"****WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!****" **Kyuubi bellowed inside its cage in a loud and…feminine tone.

* * *

_**KG: (Huff) (Huff) (Huff) Without a doubt, the longest fuckin**__**' **__**chapter of my career as a member of FF. I thought I could make it short. I was wrong! I WAS WR-HONG! Have never written a chapter so long in my life. Whoever writes this long is a true FF writer. Hot damn my fingers hurt. There just never seemed to be a good place to stop and it just kept going and going until it was GONE! **_

_**KG: Well as I assume everyone should know by now that the feathers do grant people who possess them powers. I tried not to make them over the top powers though this is more based on how many a person has. Everyone is going to find out what Naruto**__**'**__**s abilities are as he learns of them himself. The Orb of Order and Chaos was broken apart that means each feather is a category of either order or chaos. **_

_**KG: To make this easier for everyone I will just post abilities.**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Stone-hard Skin - The skin is not actually stone, but rather it is hard just like it.**_

_**Advanced speed**_

_**KG: That**__**'**__**s basically all he has at the moment. If you**__**'**__**re wondering then some feathers will grant a person a different ability. The ability for one person will be different from someone who manages to get the same feather either by killing, or submission.**_

_**KG: Now someone asked me why the feathers seem to gravitate to Naruto and not to either Emi, or Tsunami in those regards. It**__**'**__**s all on the idea of submission. And who the other believes is in control of the entire thing. Naruto was the more**__**…**__**dominate figure so the feathers go to him. If Naruto submitted to either a woman or killed by a guy, or even professed some undying loyalty to the guy then the feather would go to the woman or the guy who had more control over him at the time.**_

_**KG: Well whatever. I**__**'**__**m outta here. See ya later guys. Protect what**__**'**__**s important to you, review, and SEND ME**__**…**__**C-C-Cr-Crea**__**…**__**.argh! Still can**__**'**__**t say it! SEND ME**__**…**__**DR. PEPPER! Also RESPECT**__**…**__**THE**__**…**__**PEPPER? THE DR? No no, not that one either. Ugh, when will I fuckin**__**' **__**learn?**_


End file.
